


Полный оборот

by Nagini_snake



Series: Поворотный пункт [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к фику Поворотный пункт. Виджер возвращает Спока на Энтерпрайз, но смогут ли они с Кёрком оставить позади все плохое и начать сначала?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полный оборот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73438) by [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez). 



* * *

Поздней ночью с неба падают звезды,  
нежны, как молитва, раскрывшиеся на рассвете бутоны.  
И так ясно звучит в тиши твой голос –  
ты тихо зовешь, зовешь его.

Где-то вдали солнце поднимается над песчаными дюнами,  
никогда раньше ты не встречал такого безмолвия.  
Главный вопрос терзает, терзает тебя –  
твое сердце, твою душу… Обрел ли ты покой?

А где-то еще идет первый за зиму снег,  
Под перезвон колоколов ложится на землю.  
Закутавшись теплее, ты поешь и зовешь, зовешь его –  
всем своим сердцем, всей душой… Обрел ли ты покой?  
Loreena McKennitt, Full Circle

* * *

Зимнее солнцестояние в мире, который никогда не видел снега.

Спок собирался отправиться прямиком на Селейю, но отец ожидал его прямо у транспортера на центральной станции. Увидев его около платформы, Спок почувствовал, как внутренности скрутило узлом – точно так, как бывало в детстве, когда его призывали к ответу за какой-нибудь неблагоразумный поступок.

– Посол, – произнес он, не найдя в себе сил обратиться к стоящему перед ним вулканцу как-то иначе. Проницательные глаза остановились на его лице, видя, вероятно, больше чем нужно, но Спок не собирался оправдываться – прилететь сюда и без того было слишком большим испытанием, и ему точно не хватит сейчас мужества на то, чтобы ввязаться в спор с отцом.

– Спок, – лицо Сарека ничего не выражало, и все-таки было совершенно ясно, насколько сильно он недоволен. – Ты намеревался направиться прямиком в святилище?

– Да, намеревался, – максимально развернутый ответ, на который он был сейчас способен. Только один человек мог рассказать Сареку о его планах, и он не был готов произносить его имя вслух.

– Твоя мать не поймет.

Спок не позволил своему взгляду дрогнуть.

– Я не жду ее понимания. Я делаю, что должен, – он ясно слышал слабость в собственном голосе. За последние три дня он не говорил ни с одной душой, и даже это жалкое подобие разговора выматывало его. Все, что он хотел – это добраться до святилища на горе и позволить Наставникам вырезать из него эту боль, выжечь ее пламенем логики. Он хотел опустеть. Знал, что не с состоянии чувствовать больше, чем сейчас – даже если этим чувством была вина перед матерью.

– Спок… я переговорил с твоим капитаном.

Отчаянные попытки не вздрогнуть надломили что-то внутри.

– Я не стану обсуждать это с вами, посол.

– Твое решение крайне неожиданно. Я боюсь, что оно принято опрометчиво и слишком поспешно.

– Мне не требуется вашего одобрения.

– Сын мой, многие считают дисциплину Колинар радикальной, реакционной традицией, время которой давно ушло.

Спок пристально посмотрел на отца.

– Многие?

Сарек опустил глаза, признавая правоту сына.

– Да, у меня есть причины придерживаться такой точки зрения.

Спок понимал, что у Сарека может быть только одна причина произносить такие слова, но все равно не был способен в данный момент думать о тревогах отца. Слишком много боли он испытывал, и хрупкие стенки его самоконтроля просто треснут под этим мягким, но навязчивым допросом, этой нетипичной заботой. Нужно было поскорее со всем этим разделаться. 

– Вы сами неоднократно убеждали меня в необходимости овладения этим искусством, посол. Теперь вы судите меня за то, что я признал мудрость этой доктрины?

– Сын мой, я хочу только знать, что ты рассмотрел последствия своего выбора.

Спок не сумел справиться с рефлекторным сердцебиением, и, заметив, как расширились зрачки Сарека, понял, что внутреннее состояние отразилось на лице.

– Вы не понимаете. Выбора нет.

Какое-то время Сарек никак не мог найтись с ответом, и это было так необычно, что Спок почти развеселился. Но потом на лице отца появились первые признаки понимания, за которым последовала жалость, и Спок почувствовал, что больше не сможет выдерживать его взгляд.

– Ваш сын глупец, посол, – он опустил глаза. 

– А он знает? – с трудом проговорил Сарек через пару мгновений. – Понимает, что вы с ним…

В его словах не было осуждения – только сдержанность, но Спок все равно знал, что не сможет вынести этого разговора.

– Я не стану это обсуждать.

– Спок, – проговорил Сарек едва слышно, – если ты не сказал ему о связи, то, возможно…

– Ему все известно, – резко отозвался Спок, чувствуя, что достиг пределов своей выдержки. Ему нужно уйти, сейчас же, до того, как он окончательно опозорил себя в публичном месте. Он собрал в кучу остатки контроля и с мольбой посмотрел на отца. – Он знает. Вы должны понимать неизбежность моего пути. Прошу, прекратите говорить о том, что вас не касается, и позвольте мне идти.

Сарек выглядел обиженным.

– Твое благополучие… касается меня. Я прошу только об одном: рассмотри другие возможности.

– Их нет.

– Всегда есть…

– Вы ничего в этом не понимаете!

– А он? – сквозь тихий шепот пробивались металлические нотки привычного для галактического посла тона. – Он знает, но понимает ли он? Ты предоставил ему все факты? Он человек, Спок, и ты не можешь ждать от него полного понимания особенностей появления спонтанной Связи, – голос Сарека снова изменился – теперь в нем звучало то, чего Спок никогда в нем не слышал, и это что-то больше всего напоминало мольбу. – Он хочет всего лишь поговорить с тобой. 

Спок отвернулся от отца, едва подавив порыв ударить его. Неужели Сарек не видит, что он сейчас сорвется? Ему казалось, весь мир вокруг дрожит и трещит по швам от силы, с которой он цепляется за реальность. 

– Я должен идти, – все, что смог он ответить. И пошел прочь.

– Я не верю, что он предал бы тебя, если бы владел всеми фактами. Он был готов умереть за тебя, мой сын, разве ты забыл? – практически крикнул вслед Сарек. 

Снова повернувшись к отцу, Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Воспоминания о кун-ут-калифи болью отозвались в его сердце. Разумеется, он не забыл. Но Сарек не способен понять, не может знать о том, что произошло между ним и его капитаном, до него не доходит, что все, что осталось – это путь на Селейю.

– Нет, – прошептал Спок, – я не забыл, – он снова двинулся вперед, стараясь уйти как можно дальше от посла до того, как окончательно потеряет контроль над собой. Он убегал, он не останавливал этого бега с тех пор, как губы Джима поставили на него клеймо на ступенях платформы транспортера. 

Он спускался вниз так медленно, как будто был в три раза старше своего возраста, зная, что, стоит ускорить шаг, и он просто рухнет на колени. Нет, Сарек не сможет понять – он не знает Джеймса Кёрка так хорошо, как его знает Спок. Не знает о том, что Спок просто взял то, в чем нуждался, не предоставив Кёрку даже шанса отдать это по своей воле. Не знал, как жестоко Спок осуждает самого себя за это.

Его отец был прав, конечно. Джим охотно отдал бы все ради благополучия Спока – даже то, что было украдено у него в ночи тем, кто носил личину его лучшего друга. Но отец был не прав, если думал, что Спок может такое допустить.

Он не допустит отпущения своих грехов. Он отправится на Селейю, он освободит Кёрка, он не будет смотреть, как, в конце концов, в душе Джима вызреют отчуждение и обида, не будет наблюдать за тем, как распадается на части его неукротимая, удивительно независимая личность. Горячее солнце пустыни будет сжигать его непристойные желания до тех пор, пока не останется ничего, кроме логики, и если он должен заплатить за свободу Джима своим сердцем – да будет так.

Он достиг парковки наземного транспорта, провел своей кредиткой по дисплею терминала – в то же мгновение один из автомобилей устремился к нему на автопилоте и уже через пару секунд припарковался на краю пешеходной зоны. К этому моменту Спок почти вернул себе способность держать себя в руках – его пальцы, по крайней мере, уже не дрожали так заметно. Видимо, Сареку не суждено узнать, что сегодня он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы довести своего сына до чудовищных размеров эмоционального взрыва. 

Он не сомневался в том, что его решение – единственно верное, потому что не было, как он и сказал отцу, никакого другого выхода. Бесплодие Гола – вот все, что ему осталось, и через какое-то время боль утихнет, будто бы ее никогда и не было. Кёрк, конечно, будет испытывать боль, возможно даже, будет ощущать себя преданным, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что было бы, реши он остаться. Джим справится. Одиночество, длительный стресс – вот что привело его к Споку, и худшим из предательств было именно то, что Спок воспользовался слабостью своего капитана.

Поэтому лучше всего уйти до того, как это предательство разрушит все то хорошее, что когда-либо было между ними. 

Полный решимости, сын Сарека, не оглядываясь более назад, шагнул в слепящий полуденный свет.

* * *

Джеймс Кёрк стал экспертом в области выносливости.

Они сделали его адмиралом, начальником оперативного управления Звездного флота, и поначалу, прячась за своим высоким званием, он пытался функционировать нормально, хотя на самом деле стал инвалидом, упорно делающим вид, что нехватка конечностей ничего не меняет, и надеялся, что если притворяться достаточно долго, то это станет правдой. За неделю он потерял все, что имело для него значение.

Коммюнике от Сарека сделало его кошмар реальностью. Это было просто текстовое сообщение, краткое и исключительно по существу. «Попытка оказалась неудачной, адмирал. Мои соболезнования. Желаю добиться успеха в новой должности».

Тогда Кёрк отправился на Вулкан. Только потом он понял, что это было нелепой затеей. Только потом осознал, почему его не пустили в святилище, почему заставили вернуться домой. Только потом до него дошло, что Сарек и Аманда так мягко пытались объяснить ему.

Спок не вернется.

Маккой старался помочь, но, в конце концов, Кёрк оказался не в силах выносить больше его заботливого участия. Искушение признаться во всем было ужасным, но страх тьмы, которую эта исповедь может поселить в его душе, был больше. Он не заслуживал отпущения грехов. А под конец ему открылась еще одна истина: он не заслуживал и дружбы.

Маккой сам снабдил его оружием, в котором нуждался Кёрк, чтобы оттолкнуть друга. Доктор отправился в штаб Звездного флота, чтобы оспорить повышение Кёрка на медицинских основаниях.

Когда Кёрку стало об этом известно, он просто взвился от злости.

– О чем, черт возьми, ты думал, когда творил такое за моей спиной? – орал он на Маккоя в тот день, когда узнал о его поступке.

– Послушайте, адмирал, если вы сами не способны за собой присматривать, то кто-то должен делать это за вас. Это повышение убьет вас. Разве вы не понимаете этого сами? 

– Вас, доктор, это не касается. Я большой мальчик, и способен принимать собственные решения. Дьявол, мне платят за то, чтобы я их принимал. 

– Нет, теперь вам платят не за это, – напомнил Маккой. Произнесенная им вслух истина выбила Кёрка из колеи окончательно, и ссору было уже не остановить. В конце концов, Кёрк выставил благонамеренного доктора из своей квартиры и из своей жизни. Дни превращались в недели, и он начал думать, что этого уже никогда не удастся исправить. 

Его сводил с ума повторяющийся сон, и Кёрк заметил, что меньше ест и меньше спит. Он стал загружать себя работой до предела, быстро попав в зависимость от почти круглосуточного прозябания в офисе, но не помогало и это. Ему снилось, что он задыхается, и этот кошмар врывался в его сон даже тогда, когда он задремывал, падая с ног от усталости, оплетал его грудь липкими щупальцами даже при свете дня.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда это началось, только через несколько недель заметил, что кошмар преследует его даже днем. У него не было формы, не было деталей, но, просыпаясь, он каждый раз обнаруживал себя насквозь мокрым от пота, жадно хватающим ртом воздух и трясущимся от страха. Но помнил он только тишину. Если бы он был капитаном, то тут же отстранил бы себя от должности и запер в лазарете на пару с доктором и его сеансами психотерапии.

Но он не был капитаном, поэтому мог позволить себе медленно распадаться на части. Ему некому было пожаловаться.

Шли недели. Эта гнетущая тишина превратилась в волну, которая накрывала его с головой всякий раз, когда его самоконтроль давал хоть небольшую трещину. Каждый день превратился в битву, в которой он не мог себе позволить потерпеть поражение. Он не станет думать о том, во что превращается.

Он не станет думать о Споке.

В самые темные ночные часы, когда сил бороться уже не оставалось, он лгал себе, что это пройдет.

Однажды поздним вечером удушье охватило его, когда он был на ногах, и было плохо настолько, что он открыл в квартире все окна и полной грудью вдыхал холодный октябрьский воздух до тех пор, пока приступ не прошел. Когда он наконец смог дышать, то оправился на кухню, достал из шкафов все ингредиенты для травяного чая и засыпал их в заварник. 

Он не любил чай, никогда не любил… хотя иногда он мог помочь ему заснуть. Это было единственной уступкой, на которую он мог пойти перед лицом своей боли. Сегодня, стоило ему открыть пакет, аромат трав разнесся по кухне и он почему-то вспомнил о к’рх’тха – жгучем напитке, который Спок иногда пил, когда они играли в шахматы.

Он стоял у стола, оперевшись на локти, и чувствовал, как туго натягивается в груди острая боль. Он хотел, чтобы она ушла. Готов был на что угодно, только бы она отпустила его. Он даже попытался заплакать. В первый раз за несколько недель он разрешил себе подумать о Споке, заставил себя подумать о Споке, заставил себя вспомнить, как они гуляли по тенистым авеню Нового Орлеана. Заставил себя вспомнить, что он чувствовал, когда целовал Спока, это принесение себя в жертву, как будто каждая частичка его души желала сгореть от наслаждения.

Но слезы не появились, и тогда он подумал об Энтерпрайз и Споке, вспомнил о том, как они были на мостике, как готовились спускаться на новые планеты, и как уверенно он чувствовал себя тогда, когда вулканец стоял за его правым плечом. Повернуться, встретиться с ним глазами, разделить этот момент на двоих – вот зачем они были там, вот что делало его жизнь стоящей.

Тогда он почти смог заплакать. Но ощущение слез, подступивших к глазам, слишком походило на нехватку воздуха, и его тело стало сопротивляться, отказалось продолжать, и, в конце концов, остались только тяжесть в груди и комок в горле. Он сел на холодный мраморный пол, обнял руками колени и просидел так до утра.

Прошло еще несколько недель. Панические атаки не прекращались, но не становилось и хуже. Он похоронил себя в работе, он пытался делать вид, что все в порядке, однако потеря веса и постоянная усталость начали привлекать внимания высшего командования. Он поймал себя на том, что избегает старых друзей, коллег – всех тех, кто знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы начать задавать вопросы.

На самом деле, список был недлинным. Должность начальника оперативного управления была не той работой, что добавляла популярности. 

В первый раз бывший капитан Энтерпрайз встретился с вице-адмиралом Лори Чани на одном из официальных приемов, которого не удалось избежать. Он не знал, что заставило ее подойти тем вечером, и, тем более, не понимал, почему она решила пойти домой вместе с ним. Вначале он даже считал, что у нее есть намерение… что она, или кто-то, занимающий еще более высокую в адмиралтействе должность, подозревает, что этот Джеймс Т. Кёрк находится на грани нервного срыва.

Потом он убедил себя в том, что она не осталась бы с ним только из-за этого. Может, на ночь, на неделю или даже на месяц – но не на два года. Безусловно, нет. 

Той ночью это не имело значения. Тонущий человек не выбирает своего спасителя.

В течение месяца они проводили вместе почти каждую ночь, и когда снова приходила его тишина, то он просто лежал и слушал спокойный ритм ее дыхания. А потом засыпал блаженным сном без сновидений. Он начал думать, что эти странные беспричинные панические атаки пропали навсегда. 

Вскоре после этого оказалось, что он выдает желаемое за действительное.

* * *

Он проснулся, тяжело дыша, с такой пронзительной болью в голове, что казалось, ему в левый глаз воткнули тупую иглу, и она прошла насквозь через мозг. Лори трясла его за плечи и выкрикивала его имя. 

– Свет, – скомандовала она. Он издал бессвязный звук протеста, но было поздно. Свет ослепил, вгоняя иглу еще глубже, и он, застонав от боли, отвернулся, пытаясь укрыться от беспощадной яркости.

– Нет… не надо света, – едва смог произнести он.

– Господи, Джим… – она приглушила освещение до минимума, но все равно было слишком ярко. Он никак не мог выровнять дыхание. – Компьютер, поднять уровень кислорода на два процента, – резко отдала она новую команду и обняла Кёрка за плечи.

Он вздрогнул и постарался сконцентрироваться на дыхании, держась за Лори с отчаянием утопающего. Она гладила его плечи до тех пор, пока дыхание почти не пришло в норму.

– Прости, – сказал он, когда почувствовал, что снова способен говорить. – Я в порядке.

Она села рядом, все еще держа руку на его затылке.

– Ты уверен?

Кёрк кивнул. Пот на лбу стал холодным, и его начало трясти. 

– Да, прости, это… это случается иногда, – он чувствовал себя идиотом, и ощущал, что к щекам прилила кровь.

– Что случается? Что за чертовщина творилась с тобой, Джим? Ты до смерти меня напугал.

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь спрятать глаза от света и страха в ее голосе. В голове все еще пульсировало, хотя боль немного уменьшилась.

– Просто кошмар. Они… у меня иногда бывают. Не о чем беспокоиться.

– Не о чем беспокоиться? Джим, ты не дышал!

Он посмотрел на нее во все глаза:

– Что?

– Ты прекратил дышать. Не знаю, сколько это продолжалось. Мне пришлось дать тебе пощечину, чтобы разбудить, – ее взгляд был очень тяжелый.

Он прижал к щеке руку и только теперь заметил, что ее слегка жжет. Поймав взгляд зеленых глаз, он покачал головой, не зная, что сказать.

– Такое происходило раньше? – тихо спросила Лори наконец. 

– Да… думаю, да, – внезапно он почувствовал ужасную растерянность. – Я не знаю.

– Что ж, тогда мне кажется, что это немножко серьезнее, чем «не о чем беспокоиться». Ты говорил с доктором Бенали?

Кёрк содрогнулся от одной только мысли об этом. Позволить чужаку копаться в своей голове с помощью псионосканнеров, гипнопленок и бог знает чего еще. Да никогда!

Он попытался отшутиться:

– О чем, о парочке дурных снов? Ты, должно быть, шутишь, – он отодвинулся и спустил ноги с кровати. – Я просто… привыкаю к новой жизни.

– Джим… прошло уже восемь месяцев, – ее голос прозвучал так близко, что казался вторжением в личное пространство.

– Лори, тебе не кажется, что ты делаешь из мухи слона? – он сидел на краю кровати, спиной к ней.

– Честно говоря, нет. Не кажется. Я уже была готова вызвать медицинскую бригаду. 

Кёрк старался не обращать внимания на ее голос, не смотреть на нее, не позволить ей увидеть свое беспокойство, свое раздражение. Все это было не ее делом.

– Послушай, эти сны были у меня и раньше, они ничего не значат и уже практически прекратились. Расслабься, ладно?

Задержав дыхание, он ждал, и наконец она согласилась:

– Ладно. На данный момент.

Кёрк закрыл глаза и позволил себе вздох облегчения. А потом повернулся, очаровательно улыбаясь.

– Как бы то ни было, если это случится снова, то теперь тебе известен рецепт, не так ли? 

Она смотрела на него с недовольством, но он прекрасно видел, что Лори реагирует на шутку против воли: ее светлая кожа слегка зарделась.

– Какой еще рецепт?

Из очаровательной его улыбка тут же превратилась в соблазняющую:

– Искусственное дыхание рот в рот, разумеется.

Лори закатила глаза, но подавить появившуюся на губах усмешку не смогла:

– Ты невыносим, тебе это известно?

– Это мне все говорят, – он втянул ее в поцелуй, вкладывая в него все свое умение и таким нехитрым способом пытаясь отвлечь ее от случившегося.

И все закончилось бы хорошо, если бы такого больше не повторилось. Но оно повторилось. За следующие три месяца было пять инцидентов, о которых Лори было известно, и два, о которых она не знала, и, несмотря на то, что сны больше не возвращались еженощно, теперь они стали более глубокими и пугающими. Дрожа, он просыпался в поту, не в силах вспомнить ничего, кроме собственного удушающего страха. Она сжимала его в объятиях, и он позволял ей это, но как только заходил разговор о профессиональной помощи, он всегда ухитрялся отвлечь ее от этого до следующего раза.

До тех пор, пока у него не случился другой сон, после которого грубые швы его наскоро сшитого брака начали расходиться.

 

* * *

Все началось с какого-то неугодного ему задания Звездного флота. Они поспорили. Она сказала, что звание обязывает его появляться на публике так часто, как это только возможно. Он выдал в ответ колкость, которая должна была ее ранить – что-то о его отказе отказывается жать руки кучке адмиралов, не способных принимать решения даже тогда, когда от них зависит судьба галактики. Он отлично знал, что это ее больное место: Лори никогда не командовала кораблем и, конечно, никогда уже не будет. Ее лицо побледнело, она развернулась и ушла, а он вышел на балкон, слушал звук прибоя, и образ ее обиженного лица все стоял перед глазами. 

Наконец, десять раз обозвав себя дураком, он решил принести ей максимально искренние извинения, когда она вернется.

Приняв решение, он вернулся в квартиру, налил себе глоток бренди и прошелся по темной комнате. Побыть одному оказалось внезапно очень приятным, и он долго стоял у балконных дверей и смотрел, как в небе зажигаются звезды. 

Их отношения с Лори были более чем легкомысленными. Сегодня она вернется домой поздно, он извинится, и они займутся любовью – так жестко, как в последнее время ему требовалось. Он не был уверен, что это и есть счастье, или даже нечто близкое к нему, но эта предсказуемость отношений казалась ему привычной, комфортной… и впервые с тех пор, как он потерял Энтерпрайз, он начал думать, что на свете есть иные способы провести свою жизнь, и он вполне мог бы с такой новой жизнью смириться.

Он больше почти не думал о Споке – какой смысл? 

Достав с полки «Потерянный рай» он пытался какое-то время читать, но недавний спор не шел из головы, и книга не затягивала его так, как обычно. В конце концов, он отложил ее в сторону, допил бренди и отправился в спальню.

Там он стянул с себя тунику, толстое термобелье, которое начал носить, чтобы скрыть худобу, и бросил их в лоток для белья. Потянувшись и ощутив легкое, подаренное бренди головокружение, он направился в ванную. Его отражение смотрело за тем, как он потягивается, как подходит и становится перед зеркалом. Они пристально оглядели друг друга, он и его зеркальный двойник, язвительно отмечая написанное на обоих лицах тщеславие.

Последние несколько месяцев взяли свое, – сообщил внимательный зеркальный взгляд и приступил к перечислению. Меньше мышечной массы. Новые морщины на годами противоречащем возрасту лице. Кожа бледнее, а волосы темнее – ирония заключалась в том, что теперь, прикованный к поверхности Земли, он совсем не испытывал желания выходить на улицу. Он гораздо чаще бывал на солнце, высаживаясь на далекие планеты с десантными группами. Глаза слишком большие, скрытые в тени ставших острыми из-за потери веса скул. Он всмотрелся в эти глаза и мрачно улыбнулся – отражение насмешливо улыбнулось в ответ. 

Однако он все еще оставался привлекательным засранцем, и все еще считал, что его внешность мешает ему много больше, чем помогает. Менее удачная комбинация генов позволила бы легко избавиться от подаренного ему Ногурой и подхваченного средствами массовой информации эпитета «золотой мальчик». 

Отвернувшись от зеркала прежде, чем возненавидел себя, Кёрк полностью разделся и включил душ. Вода быстро нагрелась, и, попробовав ее кончиками пальцев и найдя приятно обжигающей, он ступил внутрь. 

Горячая вода успокаивающе струилась по коже, унося с собой все мысли. Он вымыл голову, смыл шампунь, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, которое дарила стекающая по шее, по спине ароматная пена. Спустя какое-то время он ощутил чувственное наслаждение теплом, звуками воды, мыслью о том, что скоро домой вернется Лори, и ее зеленые глаза будет сверкать от гнева… все это вызвало предсказуемую реакцию его тела.

Он вздохнул и открыл глаза. Он всегда реагировал так – практически по любому поводу, это было частью того, кем он являлся, и годы самоконтроля этого не изменили. Иногда он даже ненавидел себя за эту особенность – вечную готовность, безудержную сексуальность, которую он мог держать в узде, но никогда не мог полностью подавить. Жизнь, которую он для себя выбрал, редко позволяла такой сорт выражения привязанности, и случалось, что после он жалел о случившемся, причинял боль людям, которым хотел всего лишь доставить удовольствие. 

Впрочем, стоит признать, что чаще ему это нравилось.

Он дотронулся до себя безо всякого смущения, с небрежностью человека, который привык доводить себя до разрядки без всякой на то необходимости. Его член затвердел под ладонью, вода струилась по телу, он прислонился к кафельной стене и полностью отдался охватившему его настойчивому желанию.

Когда он закрыл глаза и принялся медленно ласкать себя, он не думал о Лори, об их столкновении характеров… он не думал вообще. В голове все еще приятно гудело от выпитого бренди, и все, что он хотел сейчас – это не думать… потеряться полностью в этом потоке наслаждения, просто чувствовать себя по-настоящему хорошо хотя бы в течение пяти минут.

Медленные, точные движения – и он уже тяжело дышал, с трудом себя контролируя, и все, что он хотел – просто кончить. Он хотел именно этого… не чувствовать боли, не думать, не нуждаться ни в чем, кроме чистейшей животной потребности в разрядке, не ощущать никакой жажды, кроме глубокой пульсации удовольствия в паху. И простота всего этого была таким облегчением, что он заставил себя остановиться, заставил свои сильные пальцы сжаться на основании члена, продлевая удовольствие. Еще рано.

Он был капитаном звездолета, и к этому званию прилагалось одиночество, но в то же время он был эротоманом с мощнейшей и всепоглощающей сексуальной энергией, которая могла бы подчинить себе менее целеустремленного человека целиком. В конце концов, он возвел свои плотские фантазии в ранг искусства. Но сегодня его капитуляция была бессмысленна и бездумна, он сосредоточился только на поднимающейся в его паху, в его бедрах волне удовольствия. Бессмысленный и бездумный ритм. Он чувствовал под пальцами предупреждающую пульсацию, начал легко толкаться в свою ласкающую ладонь. Он не хотел думать. Не смел думать…

Но тщательно сдерживаемое воспоминание взорвалось ошеломляющим приступом боли и острого возбуждения в его памяти.

Вода, холодная плитка под бедрами, запах пряного масла, сильные руки на талии, удерживающие его, нагибающие через край ванны… Член запульсировал в его руке от этого воспоминания, и он всхлипнул, когда с языка сорвалось имя. Оргазм был близок, но в то же мгновение в душе разверзлась пропасть невыносимой, подавляющей пустоты, и его рука непроизвольно сжалась вокруг пениса подобно тискам. Он вскрикнул от одновременно накатившего удовольствия и муки. Согнулся пополам. Он не кончил, просто не смог, карающая хватка собственной руки на предавшем его члене остановила семя, прежде, чем оно успело найти выход. Тупая боль пульсировала в мошонке и внизу живота. 

Ты идиот. Он не вернется. Никогда.

Он простоял так почти минуту, держась рукой за стену, пока не нашел в себе сил разжать смертельную хватку стиснувшей гениталии ладони. Вместе с восстановившимся кровообращением вернулась боль, и он снова застонал, прижавшись щекой к кафелю. Боль в животе и яичках была ничем по сравнению с болью в его душе. 

Наконец он выпрямился, все еще не в состоянии очнуться от шока, вызванного тем, что он только что натворил, вызванного предательством его подсознания, но более всего осознанием того, что он отдал бы все, все на свете, чтобы это вероломное воспоминание стало реальностью.

Когда боль в паху стихла, он выбрался из душа, вернулся в гостиную, не потрудившись надеть халат или хотя бы завернуться в полотенце, вода стекала с его тела на ковер, расползалась по нему большими темными пятнами, но ему было наплевать – он сел на диван и принялся методично упиваться до беспамятства.

Вернувшись домой ранним утром, Лори нашла его на диване – пьяным, голым и в отключке. Влила в него детоксикант и каким-то образом дотащила до кровати, впрочем, ничего из этого он не помнил. Утром она принесла ему стакан воды, метастабилизатор и ни в чем его не обвинила, за что он был ей безмерно благодарен. Он терпеть не мог вот так напиваться, ненавидел терять над собой контроль, именно поэтому никогда такого не допускал. Похоже, она почувствовала, насколько искренне он раскаивается, поэтому больше не возвращалась к вчерашнему вечеру, и когда он извинился за то, что наговорил ей, то приняла извинения абсолютно невозмутимо. Отправившись за покупками, она оставила его одного почти на весь день, и он предавался горестным размышлениям, невидящими глазами таращась в головизор. 

К вечеру ему стало немного лучше. Лори, похоже, понимала, что его что-то гложет, но не пыталась добиться объяснений. Они смотрели, как в камине догорает огонь, а когда отправились в постель, то она в кои-то веки просто обняла его и уснула.

Это был последний мирный вечер в их жизни, потому что, когда Кёрк наконец заснул, то ему снова снился сон – и на этот раз он был не о тишине.

 

* * *

Холодная терракотовая плитка под ногами и свет звезд на его коже.

– Подойди, – произнес глубокий ласковый голос. – Встань перед окном, чтобы я мог посмотреть на тебя.

Он подчинился. Он был обнажен, но голос согревал, несмотря на то, что он не мог видеть говорящего. 

Свет луны проникал через стекло, серебряными лучами растекался по полу. Он подошел к окну и увидел, что снаружи светло почти как днем. Он хотел повернуться.

– Нет, – прошептал голос за его спиной, все ближе, ближе. – Не двигайся. Дай мне рассмотреть тебя.

Сердце Кёрка бешено колотилось. Наэлектризованное предвкушение скручивалось в животе тугой спиралью, дыбом поднимало волоски на бедрах. Звук этого голоса сладкими нотами звенел в его душе, приводил в движение темный воздух в комнате. Он вздрогнул от охватившего его возбуждения.

Даже не поворачиваясь, он чувствовал тяжесть взгляда на своей коже, и хотел все большего. Оперевшись руками на подоконник он вытянулся у окна, широко расставляя ноги. Ощущение полной открытости вызывало в нем глубочайший трепет, желание опуститься на колени и предложить себя.

– Так? – хрипло прошептал он.

– О, да, – глухое рычание прозвучало еще ближе. – Да, вот так… так красиво. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя.

Кёрк расставил ноги еще шире, острое возбуждение и чувство уязвимости вызывали в нем желание заскулить, но он сумел удержать звук до того, как тот сорвался с губ. Он прижался лбом к стеклу, и эта прохлада слегка его остудила. 

Снаружи мерцали звезды, и он смотрел на них, полностью теряя себя. Жажда и сокрушительное желание медленными волнами прокатывались по его телу, и хотелось плакать от остроты чувств, хотелось потереться о гладкое прохладное стекло. Но он не сделал этого, ожидая приказаний глубокого голоса.

Но вместо этого в стекле он увидел отражение чьего-то движения, и дыхание перехватило. Он повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить отблеск лунного света на блестящих черных волосах, а потом отражение склонило голову, и сухое, горячее тепло коснулось его затылка.

Электричество, совершенство, расплавляющий жар текли по его венам, по его нервам до тех пор, пока не осталось ничего, кроме света. Он застонал в голос, качнулся, и сильные руки подхватили его сзади, не давая упасть, когда его колени подогнулись.

Горячие губы на шее. Раскаленное тело прижималось к его спине, его бедрам, нежно надавливало на самые потаенные места. А потом жар раскрыл его, заполнил, вошел в него одним мягким толчком, и он судорожно всхлипнул.

– Спок. Спок.

– Да, – проникающий до самых костей шепот. – Джим.

Медленная, мощная, насквозь пронизывающая волна поднималась в нем все выше, выше, до тех пор, пока Кёрк не мог более выносить эту прекрасную агонию.

– О, боже, – он трепетал, дрожал на грани разрядки и никак не мог кончить. Казалось, наслаждение разорвет его на части, – Спок…

– Джим, – горячее дыхание у самого уха, язык и зубы на шее, жар, пронзающий его насквозь, раздирающий на части. – Т'хай'ла.

И Кёрк рухнул за край, содрогался всем телом, падал, раскалываясь на тысячи алмазных осколков стекла и звезд, стекал к ногам Спока. Он закричал, и это был глубокий, полный жажды крик, мольба о пощаде. Слишком много. Он не может этого вынести.

Незадолго до пробуждения он услышал шепот, и не смог понять, кто из них произнес эти слова: Не покидай меня.

Сон уже утекал сквозь пальцы.

– Я здесь, я рядом.

Лори. Будит его, ее рука на его лбу, убирает налипшие на него волосы. Она обнимает его, держит слишком крепко.

– Все в порядке…

– Нет… 

Вздрогнув, он сел и попытался стряхнуть с себя ее руки. Было холодно, сыро, его била дрожь, и какое-то время он никак не мог понять, почему.

А потом он понял.

Он слабо застонал, словно от смертельной муки, оттолкнул ее прочь и откатился на край кровати. Мокрая простыня прилипла к нему, воздух был таким холодным, что кожа тут же покрылась мурашками. Он прекрасно осознавал, что за липкая жидкость покрывает его живот, бедра и грудь – господи, он кончил во сне, как подросток. Какого черта с ним происходит? 

– Джим, – Лори попыталась удержать его, ухватив за предплечье, но он снова сбросил ее руку и встал. Некоторое время он простоял в темноте, шатаясь и пытаясь прийти в себя.

Он с трудом дышал, но на этот раз все было по-другому – не так, будто ему не хватает кислорода, а так, словно легкие сжаты необычайной силы внутренним давлением. Лори говорила что-то, но он не слушал, не мог ответить. Спотыкаясь в темноте, он отправился в ванную. 

Казалось, его стошнит, но когда он добрался до ванной, включил свет и согнулся над унитазом, ничего не произошло. Он простоял так довольно долго, и наконец, глубоко вздохнув, посмотрел на свидетельство своего сна, подсыхающее на бледной коже.

Охваченный жуткой слабостью, он включил душ и забрался в него. И как только он это сделал, с той стороны двери раздался голос Лори:

– Джим? Ты в порядке? 

Он закрыл глаза. Он так устал.

– Да, все хорошо, – соврал он, зная, что она почувствует ложь, но совершенно не заботясь об этом. А что он должен был сказать? Да, отлично, вот только не могу дышать, думаю, что схожу с ума, и смотрю ошеломительно эротические сны о человеке, которого больше никогда не увижу?

Дыхание вдруг прервалось, силы покинули, и ему пришлось схватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть. И раньше, чем он осознал, что происходит, из него вырвался первый всхлип. 

Это было опасно, за первым могли последовать следующие, и он смутно осознавал, что вышло слишком громко, что она слышала. В какой-то момент ему было все равно. Он плюнет на все, поплачет наконец-то вволю над упущенными шансами и своим одиночеством, над своей душой, которой никогда больше не будет спокойно.

Но жизненные принципы проросли в него слишком глубоко. Невозможно наплевать. Невозможно плакать здесь, сейчас, когда она сможет услышать, будет знать. Тогда он никогда не сможет больше посмотреть ей в глаза. Капитан звездолета не имеет права плакать, и он не станет. Никогда.

Кёрк сделал воду холоднее, а потом еще холоднее, и когда его покинуло все тепло, все напряжение, выключил ее и вышел из душа.

Она сменила простыни. Он взглянул на нее всего один раз. Она сидела на краю кровати, халат туго затянут на талии, и смотрела на него с жутким беспокойством, которое пыталась скрыть за ободряющей улыбкой. Этот ее взгляд, а может, защитная поза вызвали в нем внезапную вспышку ярости. Почувствовав, что сейчас просто набросится на нее, он замер в дверях. Убирайся, – хотелось закричать, что есть мочи. – Убирайся, убирайся, убирайся!

Не справедливо, – сообщила ему совесть. – Не справедливо. Не ее вина. Ничто из этого.

Новые простыни были расстелены очень аккуратно – гладкие, чистые и стыдящие. 

– Ты в порядке? – поинтересовалась она слишком буднично. 

Он не мог встретиться с ней взглядом. Кивнул, стиснув зубы. Знал, что должен прийти в себя, должен как-то все это исправить. Шутка. Превратить все в шутку. Он посмеется над собой, и она скажет – эй, такое случается со многими мужчинами, и они об этом даже не вспоминают. Но мышцы сводило судорогой, и не удавалось извлечь из себя ни звука.

– Джим, – позвала она очень тихо. Слишком тихо, как будто говорила с сумасшедшим, который может сорваться в любой момент, – давай поговорим об этом.

На Кёрка накатил приступ паники. Нет, прошу тебя, я этого не вынесу. Пожалуйста. Он проглотил вставший в горле комок.

– Не думаю, что здесь есть что обсуждать, – он отвернулся и направился к двери, потом заколебался на полдороги и замер, все еще стоя к ней спиной. – Прости меня, – голос тихий, спокойный – настоящее чудо. Он снова двинулся к двери, намереваясь сбежать.

– Эй, – она немного повысила голос, пытаясь его остановить. – Куда ты собрался? Мне не нужны извинения, мне нужно объяснение.

Кёрк почувствовал, как кровь отлила от его лица. Он резко вдохнул и повернулся до того, как успел прикусить язык.

– Объяснение? 

Вздернув подбородок, она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

– По-твоему, я его не заслуживаю? 

– Черт побери, Лори! У меня нет объяснений! – он слышал отчаяние в собственном голосе и молился, чтобы его услышала и она. Пожалуйста.

Но в ее лице не было ничего, кроме упрямства. 

– Посмотри. Я не расстроена, – ложь. Он мог видеть это даже сквозь собственные страдания. – Я не злюсь. Просто хочу понимать, что к чему. Думаю, я заслуживаю знать, что здесь произошло, – она очень старалась придать своему голосу это правильное, всепонимающее звучание, но выходило плохо.

Кёрк расправил плечи, чувствуя, что дрожит. Ему нужно убраться отсюда. Он беспомощно развел руками.

– Что ты, черт возьми, хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

– Как насчет правды для начала? Почему ты не рассказал мне о нем?

Мороз прошел у Кёрка по спине.

– Что ты сейчас сказала?

– О нем. О Споке, – пронзила она его именем, как обвинением. Ее голос был тихий, мягкий и несущий погибель – голос, которому позавидовал бы любой капитан звездолета.

– А что с ним? – едва слышно ухитрился выдавить из себя Кёрк. 

Он вскочила на ноги, кулаки сжались.

– Не играй со мной в игры. Ты произнес его имя, Джим, – ее дыхание сбилось. – Когда ты… ты выкрикнул его имя. Я слышала. Твой старший помощник, вулканец, – она потрясла головой, в глазах стояли слезы. – Почему ты не сказал мне?

– А что я должен был тебе сказать? – практически прорычал он. – Это никоим образом тебя не касается, – он снова отвернулся, не в силах вынести боли на ее лице. 

– Ты так думаешь? – шепотом спросила она.

Он закрыл глаза, погружаясь в ненависть к себе так глубоко, что не был уверен, что сможет снова выбраться на поверхность.

– Лори, это действительно никак тебя не касается. Оставь эту тему, прошу тебя. 

Он слышал, как она пересекла комнату, как мягко прошуршал халат, когда она приблизилась к нему.

– Это полная хрень, – мягко сказала она. – Брось, Джим. Конечно, это меня касается. Я люблю тебя.

Он невольно развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Любишь меня? – подумал он прежде, чем смог себя остановить. – Леди, да мы едва знакомы.

Она взяла его за руку, ее ладонь была горячей, словно от лихорадки, и он отвлеченно подумал, что его рука должна казаться ей холоднее льда. Вся кровь в его теле, казалось, собралась в бешено бьющемся сердце.

– Не поддавайтесь панике, адмирал, – сухо сказала она. – Это не смертельно. Но фантазии такого рода о вашем старшем помощнике безусловно на меня влияют.

Он вырвал руку из ее хватки, пытаясь убедить себя, что это не паника заставила его отшатнуться. Это не паника душит его сейчас, заставляет сердце колотиться о самые ребра. Отчаяние росло, и он не в силах был этого остановить.

– Не нужно. Я не хочу об этом говорить. Он ушел. Ушел из Звездного флота. Я больше никогда его не увижу, – он видел, как распахнулись ее зеленые глаза, и понял, что сказал слишком много. Его контроль снова дал сбой. – Какого черта! Какое это имеет значение?

Она была бледна, как смерть, и смотрела на него так, словно он внезапно заговорил на другом языке.

– Ты скажи мне.

Это было слишком. Слишком, что она знает так много, что она видела его таким. Внезапная тоска по тому, что он никогда не будет иметь, охватила его, затопила с головой. Он так долго умудрялся с ней справляться, отрицать ее существование, захоронить так глубоко, что спрятал от самого себя. Но теперь имя произнесено вслух, в открытую, повисло между ними – истина, с которой невозможно бороться. Спок. Сон снова пронесся в его памяти – детальный и совершенно живой. 

– Это больше не имеет значения, – прошептал он, не в силах добавить что-то еще. Чувство одиночества было в этот момент всепоглощающим. 

Лори смотрела на него, сузив глаза, и больше чем обычно походила сейчас на вице-адмирала.

– Погоди минутку. Постой, – отпустив его руку, она сделал шаг назад. – Кто он для тебя?

Концентрированное отчаяние вновь захлестнуло его.

– Никто. Он для меня никто.

– Я тебе не верю. 

– Верь во что хочешь.

– Джим…

Дрожа, он снова попятился к двери.

– Я просил тебя прекратить этот разговор, – выкрикнул он.

Ее обвиняющее неверие следовало за ним по пятам.

– Вулканец, Джим? Твой старший помощник, во имя всего святого?

– Да какая разница? – огрызнулся Кёрк. – Уставом это не запрещено, – услышал он свой голос, словно издалека.

Ее ошеломленное молчание прозвучало словно хлопок двери. Он не мог поднять на нее глаз. И не мог сделать больше ни одного шага по направлению к выходу.

– Так это была не фантазия, верно? – спросила она наконец. 

Он снова попятился. Не отвечай ей.

– Джим.

Ранимость, прозвучавшая в ее голосе, остановила его на пороге. Он закрыл глаза. Он никогда не хотел причинить ей боль.

– Скажи мне правду, – она помолчала, и в этой тишине он услышал, как она судорожно сглотнула. Он мог чувствовать запах ее шампуня. – Ты его любишь?

И Кёрк ушел – из комнаты и из квартиры. Он спустился вниз по ступеням и вышел в ночь, спасаясь от женщины, на которой женился, и собственной трусости.

 

* * *

Спок поднял глаза вверх: едва ли не треть неба заполняла своим огромным, пугающим телом Т’Кут. В этот день она находилась как никогда близко к своей сестринской планете, и заслоняла собой солнце.

Этим утром в каньоне Фордж он обнаружил первые признаки пробуждающейся жизни: сочные ростки паши и зимнего шалфея. Серый и темно-зеленый были цветами зимы на его родной планете. Темно-зеленые растения, живущие всего несколько недель в году, серое небо, тонущее в глубокой тени Т’Кут, да серые туманы, изредка опускавшиеся на планету в течение тех же нескольких недель. В этот самый день минуло ровно два года с тех пор, как он прибыл к вратам Гола. Два года по эриданскому календарю он прожил в горном убежище, пытаясь постичь глубину своего падения и удаленность от идеалов юности. 

Подавить следующую мысль он оказался не в состоянии: в северном полушарии Земли тоже скоро наступит зима.

Спок опустился на колени перед алтарем, проверяя на прочность свои устремления, зондируя скрытые слабости. Дорога, по которой он пришел сюда, змеилась за его спиной, каменистая и коварная, сплошь покрытая пролившейся из его сердца кровью. Он выжил, он победил. Когда Эридан коснется вершины Селейи, Т’Сай спустится вниз вместе с другими Наставниками, и он станет одним из них. Пока он ждал их появления среди древних скал, его мысли сверкали ослепительно отполированной четкостью под властью идеального самоконтроля. Он не испытывает потребности думать о том, как все могло бы сложиться. И совершенно точно, он не станет думать о нем. Нет. Только не сейчас. Только не тогда, когда он через столькое прошел. 

Сидя на коленях, Спок ждал и не думал о нем. Нет имени, нет его лица. Нет воспоминаний о его теле или его голосе. И уж тем более, нет в его памяти того болезненного единения душ, которое овладевало им каждый раз, стоило только прикоснуться к его разуму.

Как и тысячу раз до того, он превратил отрицание в оружие против желания и потребностей. Подняв лицо к небу, он не смотрел на запад, где иногда можно было разглядеть свет маленькой и ничем не примечательной желтой звезды. Как и тысячу раз до того, он смог подавить этот порыв, и не посмотрел.

Но именно в этот миг максимальной концентрации, мучительных усилий воли и отчаянного желания справиться с собой, Спок неосознанно обратил свою обнаженную душу к вселенной и коснулся огромного и столь похожего на его собственное одиночество…

 

* * *

Его разбудила тишина.

Тишина и пустая кровать.

Кровать была старинной, из фермерского дома его матери. На какое-то мгновение она напомнила ему о детстве, о тех ночах, когда отца не было, и они с братом забирались к маме под одеяло и все вместе слушали дождь. Проснувшись, он вытянул ноги на незанятую сторону кровати и перекатился на середину, убеждая себя в том, что это совсем неплохо, когда есть возможность вот так раскинуться на постели, но в доме было слишком тихо, а он столько лет проспал на узкой койке – такая кровать больше для него не подходила. 

Джеймс Кёрк открыл глаза и спустил ноги с кровати.

Пальцы тут же утонули в ворсе ковра, и это было так приятно, что он решил, не обуваясь, направиться на кухню за чашечкой кофе, а потом, может быть, немного почитать на террасе. Глубоко внутри он смеялся над собой, над поставленными перед собой за последние дни задачами, но смех этот был слишком горьким, и он решил пока ни о чем не думать. Может быть, завтра.

Он прошлепал по коридору в гостиную и, выглянув в огромное эркерное окно, сразу понял, почему было так тихо.

Шел снег.

И похоже шел уже довольно давно. На перилах лежал слой толщиной в добрые шесть дюймов, и все вокруг было совершенно белым. Находящиеся за лугом горы высотой в двенадцать тысяч футов были практически не видны из-за густого снегопада. 

Глубоко внутри он все еще был маленьким мальчишкой, и при виде этой девственной белизны его тут же охватил восторг. Захотелось достать лыжи и проверить, как далеко он сумеет на них уйти до полудня. Такая тренировка, безусловно, не будет лишней – найти себе занятие, отвлечься от раздумий. Он представил, как истощенный за целый день катания, он вернется домой, рухнет в эту гигантскую кровать и заснет, как младенец. Мысль показалось приятной, и на душе полегчало. Он смотрел на падающий снег до тех пор, пока в желудке не заурчало, и тогда отправился на кухню. 

Ноги быстро озябли на холодной плитке, и он рассеянно подумал об оставленных у кровати тапочках, но решил, что ему положено терпеть трудности и страдать мужественно. Он пересек огромную кухню, достал кофейные зерна из холодильника и засыпал их в кофеварку. Выудил кусок хлеба из бумажного пакета и положил его в тостер. А потом стоял у кухонного окна и, пока зерна превращались в кофе, а хлеб подсушивался, смотрел на беззвучно кружащиеся снежные хлопья. 

Всего два месяца, – подумал он, с удивлением осознавая, как мало времени прошло с тех пор, как Лори его оставила. Казалось, это было в прошлой жизни.

Она ушла без истерики – скучная концовка длинной цепи отвратительных сцен, одна за другой разворачивавшихся между ними в течение последних нескольких месяцев. Он не поверил в ее уход поначалу. Пришел домой и обнаружил, что она стоит посереди прихожей их квартиры в Сан-Франциско, а все ее вещи составлены аккуратно вокруг. Он не понял сразу.

– Что случилось? – он подумал, что Ногура перевел ее куда-то.

Она посмотрела на него.

– Тебе не кажется, что пришло время прекратить издеваться друг над другом?

– Издеваться?

Она вздохнула.

– Джим, ты ведешь себя так, как будто действительно удивлен.

– Лори, о чем ты вообще? – но мозаика уже начала складываться.

Ее зеленые глаза встретили его взгляд спокойно, безо всякого лукавства.

– Я ухожу. С меня довольно, – на какое-то мгновение грустная улыбка тронула ее полные губы. – А с тебя нет?

И он подумал, что с него тоже, поэтому отпустил ее без возражений. Транспортер извлек ее и все ее вещи из его жизни одним хирургически точным движением. Очень удобно. Никаких прощальных сцен, никаких заполошных переездов. Просто ушла, как будто никогда здесь и не была, не делила с ним жизнь почти два года. 

Он думал о том, что спокойствие, проявленное ими обоими в этот момент, сказало все за них. Злость убила все остальные чувства, и в конце концов выжгла и себя саму, оставив одну только апатию. Его злость на то, что она не может быть тем, в ком он нуждается, ее – на то, что он нуждается не в ней.

Два месяца. Вполне могло быть и два года – ему уже казалось, что это какой-то другой человек заботился о ней, какой-то другой человек ее подвел. Он не чувствовал боли из-за ее отсутствия, вот только сложнее было держать свои мысли в узде, когда он был один. Наверное, он скучал. И очень странно было жить одному в коттедже – он не делал этого многие годы.

Он лениво подумал о том, что, наверное, стоит завести собаку. Волкодава, быть может, или дога.

Кофеварка закончила работу и выдала ему дымящуюся чашку черного напитка. Кофе пах хорошо – восхитительно, на самом деле. Он добавил большую ложку сахара, размешал, отнес чашку и тост назад в гостиную и расположился на подоконнике. 

Снег снаружи прекращаться не собирался. Тихий и белый, он залеплял окно, стены дома, и Джим смотрел, как его слой на внешнем подоконнике увеличивается на глазах. Тишина вдруг показалась гнетущей, казалось, что снег идет сейчас на всей Земле, и что он сам – один во всем мире. По спине пробежала дрожь.

Кёрк знал эту тишину, и она знала его. Однажды она чуть не одержала над ним верх. 

Теперь уже не было так страшно осознавать, как близко к краю он находился тогда, в те первые ночи, когда просыпался, задыхаясь, и тишина заползала в него так глубоко, что он не мог вытрясти ее из себя еще несколько часов. Не так страшно вспоминать, как отчаянно он нуждался в ком-то, за кого можно ухватиться, ком-то, кто сможет удержать его от падения на самое дно – этим кем-то стала Лори, и ему тогда этого было достаточно.

Аромат цикория достиг его ноздрей, когда он поднес чашку к губам, и Кёрк прикрыл глаза, вдыхая его, делая глоток горько-сладкой жидкости. Этот вкус на губах был еще одним воспоминанием, лениво покачивающимися дубами, испанским мхом и теплым весенним дождем. Эти образы были такими же горько-сладкими, настолько соблазняющими, и настолько более яркими, чем уход Лори из его жизни, что он снова распахнул глаза. 

Кёрк смотрел в колорадскую зиму, усилием воли напоминая себе о том, что между тем днем и этим залегает неизмеримая пропасть – больше, чем время, больше, чем расстояние. Эту пропасть было не преодолеть. Это просто одиночество, – сказал он себе, – просто одиночество заставило его сейчас вспомнить о Новом Орлеане.

Он сказал себе, что уход Лори был ударом по его самолюбию, что он не привык быть один, и что дело только в этом. Он сказал себе, что ни к чему сейчас расковыривать старые раны. Это было его другое, куда более юное, «я», которое отчаянно барахталось сейчас пол грузом его потерь. Другой Джим Кёрк, который никогда не позволил бы тоске взять над собой верх. Почти три года отделяло его от событий того дня, дня, когда он развернулся и оставил лучшего друга на платформе транспортера под безоблачным земным небом. 

И под конец остался только снег и давящая, душащая тишина, пытающаяся одержать над ним верх. Как животное, грызущее рану, он растревожил свою память. Склонившись вперед, он прижался лбом к холодному стеклу и закрыл глаза. Боль пронзала его сердце, и эта боль была хорошо ему знакома. Ничто не ново. 

Наконец, рассердившись на себя за слабость, он глубоко вздохнул и задержал дыхание, давя охватывающую его панику на корню. За прошедшие годы он научился представлять себе боль в виде медленно закрывающегося разлома, в виде иссякающего речного потока. Дать тишине имя и встретиться с ней лицом к лицу. Боль отступила, и он выдохнул.

Выпрямившись, он отпил кофе и скривился – напиток был холодный, как лед.

Как давно он стоит вот так? Судя по сугробам снаружи – слишком давно. С решительным стуком он поставил чашку на подоконник.

Ну же, Кёрк. Ты сильнее этого. 

Успешно прогнав воспоминания, он почувствовал себя лучше – еще одно подтверждение всегда известной ему истины. Он боец, и ничто не способно его сломить. Первые месяцы, что он работал в адмиралтействе, были ужасны, да, но он справился. Он победил. Маленький ритуал доказательства силы был причиной того, что он пил этот цикорий с сахаром, в одиночестве приехал в коттедж и спал в этой огромной кровати – испытание огнем, не иначе. 

Он был капитаном звездолета. Ничто не может сломить его.

Еще долгое время он разглядывал это мягкое белое покрывало, эту почти непроницаемую завесу снега, и думал о том, что можно завернуться в эту белую тьму. Ни одного дома вокруг в радиусе двадцати километров, и человек может в одиночку бродить в этой безмолвной мгле до тех пор, пока не оступится, не свалится в какую-нибудь расщелину и не замерзнет насмерть. 

За его спиной слишком громко тикали стоящие на каминной полке часы. Он снова сел на подоконник, смотрел на окружающую его белизну, вдыхая ароматы совсем другого места и времени и слушая эти слишком громко тикающие часы и слишком глухую тишину дома, пока внутренний голос капитана звездолета не сказал ему, что он слушает слишком долго. 

Стоит только потерять ориентир, – сказал ему этот голос, – и ты окажешься в настоящей беде, в одиночестве бредя через такую пургу.

Оставив на подоконнике тарелку с холодным тостом и чашку с таким же холодным кофе, он отправился искать свои лыжи.

* * *  
На горе Т’Сай заглянула в разум Спока, обнажила его душу, и за один удар сердца все обратилось в пыль.

Его самоконтроль ослаб всего на мгновение. Один краткий миг, в который он позволил себе вспомнить его имя, один порыв тоски по тому, что ему больше не доведется испытать. Как мог он предположить, что имени окажется больше чем достаточно? Что ценой своего сердца нельзя купить свободу? С именем вернулась жажда, он потянулся… и дотронулся до опустошенного, ищущего разума, который только усилил его собственное одиночество в тысячу раз.

В этот момент Верховная Наставница все поняла. Она развернулась и ушла, бросив на голые камни символ его неполноценности.

Долгое время Спок стоял на месте своего провала и отчаяния. Но постепенно до него дошло, что в момент пронзающего соприкосновения с высоко организованным далеким разумом ему открылась цель, к которой он стремился, место, в которое вела его отчаянная нужда, и этим местом была третья планета, вращающаяся вокруг маленькой желтой звезды. 

Сначала был страх, а потом решимость. Перед лицом такой угрозы у Звездного Флота был только один выбор, один воин. Одно судно, и один капитан. 

Пересечение потребностей, единство цели. 

И тогда он наконец посмотрел туда, где недавно светила бледно-желтая звезда, но ее уже не было – пришел рассвет.

 

* * *

Кёрк услышал его, когда уже вышел в сени: слабый перезвон, который он сначала ошибочно принял за бой часов на каминной полке. Встревоженный звуком, он замер в дверях, и склонил голову, прислушиваясь. Настойчивый звон раздался снова, и он сообразил, что звук раздается из кабинета.

Сигнал тревоги.

Дурное предчувствие заставило волоски на шее встать дыбом, а пульс ощутимо ускориться. Это ощущение было одновременно чужим и ошеломляюще знакомым, и, пронзенный им насквозь, он на мгновение просто застыл в дверном проеме. Когда в последний раз он испытывал это чувство? 

Адреналин пел в его венах, соблазнял его своим призывом к действию. Он вернулся в дом, пытаясь унять возбуждение, которое несло его почти бегом через прихожую, обратно в гостиную, мимо спальни и прямо в кабинет. Призрачный и серый, зимний свет делал обычно уютное помещение удивительно бесцветным, и отсвет маленького красного маячка ярко пульсировал на паркетном полу. Он направился к нему, пересекая по пути точечный луч, который мгновенно активировал настольный терминал.

– Подготовьтесь к приему входящей передачи, закодированной лично адмиралом Ногурой, – раздался из динамика не слишком похожий на человеческий голос компьютера.

– Вас понял. Код авторизации: Джеймс Т. Кёрк, адмирал. Приступайте. 

– Приготовьтесь к сканированию сетчатки, – из терминала выдвинулся объектив, и после короткой паузы зажегся экран.

И в своем кабинете, в доме, со всех сторон окруженном снегом, Кёрк узнал о зловещей тени, которая опустилась на Землю, пока он спал.

 

* * *

Меньше, чем через день после пугающей тишины колорадской снежной бури, Джеймс Кёрк вышел из турболифта в строго контролируемый хаос, царящий на мостике Энтерпрайз.

На мгновение его охватила дрожь, но он быстро стряхнул ее с себя. Не было времени анализировать чувства, охватившие его в тот момент, когда он ступил на мостик этого корабля – у него еще будет возможность подумать об этом. Ты капитан, – строго напомнил он себе. – Возьми себя в руки. 

– Капитан? – Кёрк повернулся к протягивающей ему рапорт Ухуре. – Отчет о работе систем суда, который вы запрашивали.

– Спасибо, коммандер. Есть новости от мистера Скотта?

– По его предварительной оценке варп-двигатели не заработают раньше, чем через двенадцать часов, сэр, – виновато покачала головой связистка.

Кёрк почувствовал, как его плечи скрутило напряжение, но не позволил беспокойству отразиться на лице:

– Отлично, Ухура. Спасибо. 

Не так уж и отлично, – подумал он, забирая ПАДД и спускаясь по ступенькам к капитанскому креслу. Опыт подсказывал ему, что единственный шанс остановить направляющееся к Земле гигантское облако – это перехватить его заранее, чтобы изучить и выявить слабости. Каждый потерянный час лишает их возможности получить достаточно информации, чтобы отыскать выход из сложившейся ситуации, а без информации они совершенно беспомощны. 

Усевшись в свое кресло, Кёрк оглядел мостик. Даже в этом хаосе у каждого была своя цель. Сулу растянулся на полу под своей станцией, заменяя сгоревшие во время происшествия с червоточиной детали, Айлия, как всегда невозмутимая и уравновешенная, склонилась над приборами, зачитывая рулевому их показания. За спиной Кёрка Ухура посылала сигнал о приближающемся курьере в док. Чехов направлялся к выходу с мостика, чтобы встретить шаттл. Все было в порядке. 

Забавно, как сильно человеческая жизнь может измениться всего за двадцать четыре часа, – подумал Кёрк. Вчера, в это самое время он проснулся в одиночестве в своей постели в Колорадо.

Вчера, в это самое время Лори Чани все еще была жива.

Эта мысль была проверкой, и ее результаты были… неубедительны. Стоило ему только подумать о Лори, стоило вспомнить этот жуткий искаженный крик, как холод пробежал по позвоночнику. Все сжалось внутри, когда перед глазами снова всплыли картины, увиденные им на платформе транспортера за минуту до того, как он получил из штаба Флота сообщение о том, что она и Сонак мертвы. 

Слово «одержимость» обвиняющим эхом маккоевского голоса прозвучало в его сознании. Ты получил свой корабль назад, адмирал, но какой ценой?

Не думай об этом. Держи себя в руках.

Инстинктивно он обернулся к научной станции в поисках поддержки и… наткнулся на оценивающий взгляд голубых глаз своего старшего помощника. Он нажал на расположенную под правой рукой кнопку.

– Журнал капитана, дополнение, – он намеренно говорил так громко, чтобы ни на секунду не отрывавший от него взгляда Декер мог все слышать. – Выражаю признательность мистеру Декеру за своевременное принятие решения отменить мой приказ о зарядке фазеров во время инцидента с червоточиной. Его оперативные действия однозначно спасли корабль от гибели. 

Глаза Декера изумленно распахнулись, но он промолчал и, коротко кивнув, отвернулся обратно к своей станции. Удовлетворенный реакцией, Кёрк закрыл журнал. Они друг друга поняли.

Быстро пробежав глазами отчет о работе систем, Кёрк отдал его одному из техников Скотти. Он собирался активировать главный экран, чтобы еще раз просмотреть запись с клингонского судна – всегда была возможность, что они упустили что-то важное, но не успел ее запустить, потому что услышал, как за его спиной резко выдохнула Ухура.

После, он не раз думал о том, почему не осознал этого в то же мгновение. Безусловно, он должен был почувствовать электрический разряд в воздухе, на коже. Безусловно, должен был ощутить присутствие, похожее на резкое увеличение силы тяжести или на тепло солнечного луча на спине. Но он не был готов. Не зная ни о чем, он просто услышал, как выдохнула Ухура, и повернулся. 

Он стоял в дверях лифта – его высокая, грозная, облаченная в черное фигура столь неподвижна, что он мог бы оказаться высеченным из грубого камня. Чудо.

– Спок!

Кёрк осознал, что произнес имя, только после того, как это случилось. Осознал, что вскочил на ноги, не заметив этого. Какое-то время ему казалось, что перед ним видение. А потом темные глаза обратились к нему, и ему пришлось схватиться за перила, чтобы не упасть.

В ушах гудело. Он снова звал его по имени? Он не знал. Совершенно ошарашенный, он повторял про себя имя снова и снова, и оно вполне могло сорваться с губ. Потом сердце начало биться снова, и горячечный жар прокатился по телу. Спок. Здесь. Жар все тек по его жилам, и он сделал глубокий вдох, только сейчас понимая, что долгое время был наполовину мертв и не осознавал этого. Он замер, отдавая себе отчет в том, что если попытается пошевелиться, то просто рухнет на колени.

Спок посмотрел на него так, как будто они были здесь совершенно одни. Он не произнес ни слова. Но Кёрк услышал свое имя, пронзившее натянувшуюся между ними наэлектризованную тишину. А потом все исчезло – так быстро, что возникло ощущения падения.

Спок отвернулся.

– Коммандер, могу ли я…

В какой-то момент капитан Энтерпрайз испугался, что не сможет этого вынести.

Но низкий голос звучал в тишине мостика – бесстрастный, неестественный, но все равно такой родной, успокаивающими волнами прокатывающийся по его телу. Он не мог разобрать, что говорит Спок, но это не имело никакого значения. Главное, что он может продолжать слушать этот голос. Сердцебиение почти пришло в норму, и он понял, что снова может думать.

Вулканец смотрел на него.

– Я предлагаю свои услуги в качестве офицера по науке. Со всем должным уважением,  
коммандер.

Кёрк с изумлением сообразил, что способен нормально говорить.

– Если у исполняющего обязанности нет возражений…

…а если есть, то я просто вышвырну его с мостика.

– Конечно, нет. Я хорошо знаком с квалификацией мистера Спока.

Верный ответ, мистер Декер. Кёрк старался держать под контролем выражение своего лица, свой голос, но выходило паршиво.

– Мистер Чехов, занесите в журнал, что полномочия мистера Спока в Звездном флоте возобновляются. Внесите его в список в качестве офицера по науке. И то, и другое – немедленно.

– Мистер Спок!

Это была Чепэл, а вместе с ней Маккой. 

– Черт возьми, я действительно рад вас видеть, – язвительно заметил доктор, но его лицо светилось искренней радостью, и Кёрку захотелось сказать: Боунс, посмотри, он здесь. Он дома.

Но Спок не отреагировал на их приветствие ни словом, ни даже взглядом. Совершенно одеревенелый, он шагнул в турболифт.

– Мы все присоединяемся к этим словам, мистер Спок, – тихо сказала Ухура.

Он едва на нее взглянул.

– Капитан, с вашего позволения я хотел бы обсудить уравнение топливоподачи с инженерами. 

Кёрк не имел представления, как назвать ту боль, что пронзила в это мгновение его сердце. Он качался на краю обрыва, за которым была мольба, были слезы. Все, что он мог – только кивнуть. А потом вулканец отвернулся, и вдруг Кёрк снова стоял на платформе транспортера под голубым безоблачным небом, и шелк волос Спока тек сквозь пальцы, а его губы навечно впечатывались в его кожу.

Посмотри на меня, – беззвучно молил он, находясь в полувздохе от того, чтобы произнести это вслух. Взгляни на меня, черт тебя подери, хоть на секунду.

– Мистер Спок…

Вулканец остановился. Чуть повернул голову. Не посмотрел на него. 

– …добро пожаловать на борт, – это прозвучало, как приказ. Разумеется, Спок это понял.

Ты не должен ничего говорить. Просто позволь мне снова увидеть свое имя в твоих глазах. Просто позволь мне знать, что ты тоже это чувствуешь…

Спок колебался не дольше одного удара сердца, а потом вошел в лифт, и двери за ним закрылись.

Кёрк смотрел на то место, где он только что стоял – секунду, две… Забавно, – подумал он почти безумно, – как сильно человеческая жизнь может измениться всего за двадцать четыре секунды. 

С неожиданной яростью он проклял себя и Спока за надежду, которую никак не мог подавить, за оглушительный стук своего сердца. С опозданием он вспомнил, что надежда была именно тем, что он не мог себе позволить, когда дело касалось Спока. Почти три года его сдерживали рабочие обязанности, долг, а теперь все, что он мог чувствовать, было потребностью взбежать по этим ступенькам, почти непреодолимым желанием последовать за ним.

Но он понимал, что единственным, что делало его жажду выносимой раньше, была полная безнадежность. Теперь все изменилось.

 

* * *

В турболифте Спок с облегчением закрыл глаза, и эта была единственная уступка самому себе. Он не сказал ни слова. Не всхлипнул, не произнес имени. Не позволил себе представить его лицо. Не упал на колени и даже не ухватился за стену, чтобы не пошатнуться. 

Спок понимал, что его самоконтроль ничего не изменит. Ничто не должно помешать ему сделать то, за чем он пришел сюда. И искренняя радость в этих мечтательных ясных глазах ничего не изменит – даже несмотря на то, что отголосок, оставленный прикосновением этого взгляда звучал сейчас в нем подобно песне сирены. 

А чего он ожидал от Кёрка? Злости? Безразличия? Худшим вариантом была бы жалость, но он смог бы вынести и ее. В шаттле, по пути с Вулкана, он подготовил себя ко всему этому. Он больше не смел надеяться и не был готов к тому, как призывно будет дрожать в этих незабываемых глазах его имя. Он действительно считал, что может позволить себе такую роскошь, как еще одна встреча с Кёрком?

Он должен был предвидеть.

Лифт терпеливо ждал приказа, и наконец он сумел его отдать. Он услышал спокойствие в собственном голосе, но знал, что оно ничего не значит. 

 

* * *

– Джим, ты сумеешь с этим справиться?

Кёрк хмуро посмотрел на своего врача, но не стал разыгрывать непонимания:

– Мне придется, не так ли?

– Это прозвучало слегка уклончиво, адмирал.

– Прекрати, Боунс, у меня нет времени, чтобы об этом думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предоставлять тебе свою психику для препарирования, – Кёрк отвернулся. – Корабль нуждается в нем. Этого должно быть достаточно.

Они находились в офицерской комнате отдыха и ожидали появления вызванного Кёрком вулканца. Пару минут назад Энтерпрайз успешно перешла на варп-скорость: перенастройка двигателей заняла меньше, чем три часа, а без помощи Спока точно растянулась бы на целый день. 

Кёрк бродил туда-сюда по комнате, его нервы ощутимо натянулись от электризующего все тело ожидания. За прошедшие три часа можно было хоть как-то адаптироваться, но, казалось, с тех пор он так и не смог сделать ни одного спокойного вдоха. Сердце тяжело бухало в груди, и пристальный взгляд Маккоя совсем не помогал привести мысли в порядок. Сумеешь справиться? Он более чем далек от того, чтобы хоть как-то справляться с этим сейчас. Но это не значит, что он не будет делать то, что должен.

В конце концов он нетерпеливо вздохнул и пробормотал:

– Где его черти носят?

Маккой расслаблено привалился к переборке и скрестил на груди руки.

– Очевидно, трусит – так же, как и ты.

В приступе острого раздражения Кёрк повернулся к собеседнику, но сумел сдержаться. Спокойно, – предупредил он себя. – Спок появится в любое мгновение. 

– Мне казалось, я просил тебя это прекратить.

Разумеется, Маккой легко отмахнулся от предостережения. 

– Вас двоих вполне достаточно, чтобы довести человека до пьянства.

– Нет больше никаких «нас двоих», и я предлагаю вам это хорошенько запомнить, доктор.

– Запомню, если ты сам запомнишь.

– Черт возьми, Боунс!..

– Ха-ха, адмирал, – Маккой махнул рукой и многозначительно посмотрел в сторону двери. – Спектакль начинается.

* * *

Двенадцатая палуба. Офицерская комната отдыха.

Двери мягко разъехались, и Спок тут же ощутил его присутствие – почти физическая боль. Он замер и заговорил совершенно бесстрастно, изо всех своих сил борясь с желанием просто упасть на колени перед этим человеком, прижаться лицом к его ногам и полной грудью вдыхать его запах.

– Офицер по науке Спок прибыл по вашему приказанию, капитан.

Кёрк излучал не меньшее напряжение, чем солнечная корона, и его железная выдержка, казалось, била Спока по оголенным нервным окончаниям. 

– Садитесь, пожалуйста, – сказал он с так хорошо знакомой Споку обманчивой мягкостью. Больше никакого радушия, одна настороженность – заслуженное наказание за его холодность на мостике. Вулканец отлично знал, как трудно это будет: видеть его снова, но не позволить своему сердцу оттаять. Но теперь он понял, что все складывается куда хуже, чем он боялся. Не смей слишком долго смотреть в глаза, – предостерег он себя, – даже не думай произнести имя. И самое главное, не подходи слишком близко.

Он никогда не мог лгать этому человеку, и если Кёрк прикоснется, то он пропал.

Маккой заговорил, насыщая голос из своей собственной чаши горечи:

– Спок, вы ни капли не изменились. Такой же теплый и общительный, как всегда.

Каким-то образом Споку удалось окрасить свой ответ прежним тоном полнейшей незаинтересованности:

– Вы тоже, доктор. Ваша склонность к бесполезным демонстрациям осталась неизменной.

Кёрк раздраженно оборвал их:

– Господа, – он махнул рукой, и Маккой сел. Спок остался стоять. Словно в наказание, Кёрк ударил в самое больное место. – Последнее, о чем нам известно, что вы были на Вулкане, и очевидно, собирались там остаться, – его тихий голос удавкой оплетал сердце вулканца.

Спок знал, что не имеет права дрогнуть, и он не дрогнул. Но что за отголосок надежды он услышал сейчас в словах Кёрка? Он понимал, что не сможет сопротивляться долго.

– Да, – протянул доктор, как бы не обращая внимания на напряженность своего капитана, – вы изучали дисциплину "Коланир".

– Сядьте, – тон Кёрка не допускал возражений.

Не вздрагивай. Ты не имеешь права.

Смотреть на Маккоя было не в пример проще, и он обратил свой взгляд к доктору.

– Если вы имеете в виду Колинар, доктор, то вы правы, – отчеканил он каждый слог. На дне голубых глаз тоже затаилась боль, но с ней он мог мириться.

– Ну, независимо от того, как это произносится, мистер Спок, это – вулканский ритуал, который предполагает очищение от всех оставшихся эмоций.

– А еще Колинар – та дисциплина, от которой вы отказались. Чтобы присоединиться к нам, – Кёрк сидел прямо перед ним, на достаточном расстоянии… но, конечно, никакого расстояния не было достаточно. Его безжалостная красота была нацелена на вулканца, как дуло пистолета, пронзала его, оставляя глубокие шрамы. Все невыплаканные слезы, все невысказанные просьбы звучали сейчас в его голосе. – Сядьте же наконец… я вас прошу.

Ну как Спок мог ему отказать?

Он сел, их глаза тут же встретились, и электрический ток пронзил Спока насквозь. Он понимал, что через несколько минут, а может, и секунд его самоконтроль падет, но никак не мог этого допустить. Не имел такого права. 

Информация. Ты офицер по науке, и ты должен снабдить его необходимой информацией.

Через мгновение Спок вспомнил тщательно отрепетированные заранее слова.

– На Вулкане я ощутил разум, исходящий из самого мощного источника, с каким я когда-либо сталкивался. Образец необычайно организованной мысли. Я полагаю, эти волны исходят от нарушителя, – на долю секунды он снова встретился взглядом с Кёрком, и обратился к нему лично. – Я думаю, он может дать нужные мне ответы.

– Не правда ли, удачно вышло, что мы случайно направляемся в нужном вам направлении? – сарказм Маккоя царапнул по отполированной поверхности его самоконтроля, и из пореза вытекла несуществующая капля крови.

– Боунс! – гнев был так ярок, что у Спока перехватило дыхание. Он так ясно слышал скрытую под ним глубочайшую живую боль. – Он нужен нам, – резко сказал Кёрк, обращаясь к Маккою, но продолжая смотреть на Спока. Он чуть склонился вперед. – Он нужен мне. 

Ничего не изменилось, – напомнил себе Спок. Это стало своего рода рефреном, обнадеживающим своей неизбежностью. Вулканец выдержал жаркий всепоглощающий взгляд, и приложенные для того усилия стоили ему цены, которую он не мог себе позволить уплатить. Но выбора не было, и платить пришлось. 

– Тогда мое присутствие к нашему взаимному благу.

Кёрк практически не дрогнул, и Спок подумал, что любой вулканец позавидовал бы его выдержке. Когда Кёрк заговорил, его голос был лишь на тон тише, чем обычно.

– О любом мыслящем образе, который вы почувствуете... неважно, касается ли  
это вас лично или нет… я требую немедленно докладывать мне.

– Разумеется, капитан, – отозвался Спок, как будто сомнения даже не приходили ему в голову. – Что-нибудь еще? – это был тщательно спланированный стратегический шаг: заставить капитана на мгновение отступить, и тем самым расчистить себе путь к отступлению. 

Уловка сработала. Глаза Кёрка сверкнули так ярко и яростно, что на мгновение Спок решил, что тот сейчас его ударит. 

Но он просто сказал:

– Нет.

Спок ушел очень быстро. Труднее всего оказалось не выбежать из комнаты, но даже это было несравнимо с усилиями, потребовавшимися на то, чтобы оставаться спокойным под атакой его присутствия, давлением невысказанных желаний. Даже сейчас, убегая, он ощущал предательскую дрожь… и только, когда он услышал звук закрывшейся двери, он понял, как близок был к полному провалу. 

Он успел пройти половину коридора, когда зазвучал сигнал желтой тревоги.

* * *

Кёрк смотрел в спину удаляющегося вулканца. Он не отрывал от Спока взгляда, когда тот поднимался, когда делал несколько шагов по направлению к двери. 

Он впивался взглядом в эти темные глаза, умолял хоть о малейшей реакции, намеке на лучик света, на тепло, на ответную жажду. И не видел ничего. Ничего. Ничего, кроме железной выдержки, ледяной тьмы, целиком и полностью его отвергающей.

До тех пор, пока вулканец не встал и не развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Да, он был в этом уверен. Спок поднялся на ноги, развернулся… и в этот миг, когда он разворачивался, он чуть качнулся, и тонкокостные кисти заметно дрогнули. Нет, не воображение. Факт. Ни единого сомнения – он видел, как это случилось.

Кёрк не имел понятия, что он будет делать, или говорить… знал только, что он должен бежать за ним следом. Он вскочил.

Вызов Ухуры застал его в трех шагах от выхода.

– Мостик капитану Кёрку.

– Кёрк слушает, – немедленно отозвался он, неловко активируя непривычный запястный коммуникатор. 

– Перерасчет времени визуального контакта с облаком. Оно достигнет поля зрения чрез три целых семь десятых минуты.

– Вас понял. Уже иду.

– Джим, – Маккой остановил его до того, как он успел сделать хоть шаг. Кёрк раздосадовано повернулся. – Если этот супер-разум так важен для него, как он говорит, то откуда мы знаем…

Не желая тратить на это время, Кёрк закончил за него:

– …что он не предпочтет свой собственный интерес интересу всего корабля? – это была справедливая обеспокоенность, и он потратил секунды три на ее обдумывание. Но во вселенной была только одна вещь, в которой он на самом деле был уверен – и это была верность Спока этому кораблю и этому экипажу. – Я никогда в это не поверю.

– Джим…

Мысли Кёрка уже были за дверью, когда Маккой остановил его снова. Терпение достигло предела.

Но доктор заставил его замолчать, прежде чем он успел возразить. Острый взгляд Маккоя редко что-то упускал. Он перевел его с двери на своего капитана, подчеркивая поспешность, с которой тот ринулся за вулканцем, а потом многозначительно спросил:

– Разве мы можем быть уверены даже в самих себе?

 

* * *

К тому времени, когда Спок достиг дверей лифта, индикатор вызова уже светился: спешащий к своим станциям экипаж полностью нагрузил системы внутрикорабельной транспортировки. Он собирался было связаться с мостиком, но передумал. Он не был старшим помощником на этом судне – больше был; коммандер Декер управлял сейчас кораблем, и, конечно же, держал все под полным контролем.

Странно, но состояние общей тревоги успокоило его. Его реакция на Кёрка была практически панической, и грозящая им встреча с неизвестным казалась, по сравнению с этим, плевым делом… он даже ждал ее, надеясь на то, что эта встреча принесет разрешение его проблем. 

Голос из-за спины позвал его по имени.

Защищаясь от него, Спок закрыл глаза. Нет. Вдвоем, в замкнутом пространстве лифта? Невозможно. Потом он почувствовал тепло тела Кёрка, услышал звук его дыхания, глубокого и слегка неровного после забега по коридору. 

– Разве это не здорово? – сухо сказал Кёрк. Голос тихий и слишком интимный. – Как в старые добрые времена.

– Адмирал, – с трудом выдавил из себя вулканец, так и не обернувшись. Он слышал звук собственного дыхания, поверхностного и слишком громкого. Мурашки бежали по его рукам, и жутко хотелось сбежать, вот только было некуда. 

– Знаешь, ты не можешь избегать моих взглядов всю миссию, – отрывистость в речи Кёрка могла быть вызвана гневом, а могла быть просто насмешкой – или банальным нетерпением быстрее оказаться на мостике.

Почему лифт никак не приходит?

Кёрк резко выдохнул.

– Хорошо, я, пожалуй, поправлю себя: наверное, ты можешь. Да где же чертов лифт? Было бы недурно, если бы он пришел хотя бы в этом году, – и в тот же миг двери раскрылись. Спок не сдвинулся с места, и Кёрк прошел мимо него. Уже положив ладонь на рычаг управления, он обернулся и нетерпеливо качнул головой. – Ты идешь?

Адекватного маршрута для отступления не было, и Споку пришлось войти внутрь. Двери закрылись. 

– Мостик, – коротко приказал Кёрк, не глядя на спутника. Его тело было напряжено, как натянутая струна, излучало во все стороны мощную энергию, с которой Спок был слишком хорошо знаком. Сколько раз в прошлом они проживали такие моменты вместе? Сотню? Тысячу? Несмотря на отчаянные усилия, он никак не мог выровнять дыхание. От Кёрка исходила не только энергия – едва ощутимый запах его тела был пьянящим и притягательным. 

На мгновение вулканец вспомнил их прогулку по Сент-Чарльз-авеню, вспомнил, как соприкасались их плечи, как лениво качался испанский мох под порывами полуденного бриза. Воспоминание было настолько ярким, что он покачнулся, сделал полшага в сторону перил, и дистанция между ними сократилась до минимума. 

Кёрк выпрямился. 

– О, ради всего святого. Я не кусаюсь.

Не отрывая взгляда от дверей лифта, Спок произнес максимально холодно:

– Сэр, со всем уважением, я прошу вас… – но оборвал себя, понимая, что, как бы логично он не выстроил фразу, это все равно прозвучит нелепо. Оставь меня в покое, я умоляю тебя…

Мягкий голос Кёрка едва не заставил его на самом деле сорваться.

– Что, Спок? Прошу тебя, скажи мне, что ты от меня хочешь?

– Дистанции, – отозвался Спок раньше, чем успел себя остановить.

Кёрк отшатнулся, и это движение ощущалось как порыв ледяного ветра. Какое-то время Кёрк молчал. Вероятнее всего, не в силах был ответить. А потом отпустил рычаг управления и хлопнул ладонью по перилам.

– Лифт, остановка. 

Спок замер, как вкопанный.

– Адмирал, корабль в состоянии тревоги.

– Мне это известно! – казалось, Кёрк с трудом сдерживается. – Послушай, офицер по науке. Либо ты объясняешься со мной прямо сейчас, либо я отстраняю тебя от обязанностей. В какую игру ты играешь?

Спок побледнел. 

– Игру?..

– Ты меня слышал.

Кёрк был близко, слишком близко, пробуждал безответный голод, и Спок боролся с желанием повернуться и умолять прекратить этот кошмар, был готов отдать за это все, что он имеет – и тело, и душу. Но нет. Он знал с самого начала, что это выжжет его дотла. Провел все прошедшие годы, постигая это заново. 

– Я абсолютно уверен в том, что не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. 

– Чушь собачья. Если ты пришел в поисках какого-то святого Грааля логики… – Кёрк поперхнулся. – Если ты ждешь, что я поверю, что ты оставил свое святое убежище после всех этих лет, потому что нам нужны были твои знания… то тебе придется постараться получше, чтобы убедить меня в этой ерунде.

Спок знал, что в его лице не осталось ни кровинки.

– Уверяю вас, это было моей единственной мотивацией. 

Кёрк стоял прямо перед ним, и на секунду Споку показалось, что он сейчас протянет руки, дотронется до него, и это, безусловно, будет для него концом всего. Но Кёрк просто ждал, пока вулканец не взглянет на него, не в силах побороть искушения. Светлые глаза сверкали, требуя правды.

– Тогда почему ты не можешь смотреть на меня дольше, чем три секунды?

И вот тут Спок все-таки вздрогнул. 

Что-то дрогнуло в лице Кёрка в ответ – глубоко запрятанная боль, внезапная нежность.

– Спок, я…

Голос Ухуры прервал его.

– Мостик адмиралу Кёрку. Мостик адмиралу Кёрку. Визуальный контакт установлен. Пересечение с внешней границей облака через шесть минут.

Кёрк моргнул. Сделал глубокий вздох и опустил руки.

– Черт, – он отвернулся к стене, и только тогда Спок снова смог дышать. – Лифт, продолжить движение.

Следующие несколько секунд были длиной в вечность. Ничего не изменилось, – снова резко сказал себе Спок. Он – тот, кто он есть, я – тот, кто есть я, и нелогичным будет пойти против нашей природы. Ничего не изменилось. 

Споку казалось, что и время, и расстояние перешли на варп-скорость, концентрируясь в этом единственном мгновении, когда в глазах Кёрка погас блеск обвинений, когда смягчились чувственные губы, когда они произнесли его имя. Всего десять минут в обществе этого человека, и вся его уверенность пошатнулась до самых основ.

Кёрк не мог стать тем, кем он хотел его видеть, но все же, отвернуться от него навсегда было совершенно невозможно. Кёрк был несокрушимой силой, а он сам неподвижным объектом – фундаментальный дисбаланс. С самого начала они были материей и антиматерией, и исход мог быть только один.

Как он не видел этого раньше? 

Лифт замедлил движение – через мгновение они будут на мостике. Спок считал время до своего освобождения. Девять секунд. Восемь. 

Отвернувшись, Кёрк снова заговорил. 

– Послушай. Нас обоих привела сюда одна и та же причина. Дело должно быть сделано. Я собираюсь сделать все, что от меня зависит, и я знаю, что могу ожидать от тебя того же, – его голос смягчился, наполнился чувствами. – Я благодарен тебе за помощь больше, чем ты думаешь – даже на секунду не сомневайся в этом, и я надеюсь, что ты отыщешь ответы на свои вопросы. Одному богу известно, насколько ты этого заслуживаешь, – повисла тишина, и Спок решил, что он сказал все, что собирался сказать. 

Но потом человек поднял лицо, в его светлых глазах дрожала невозможная открытость.

– Но знаешь что, Спок? Без тебя ничто не имеет смысла. Ничто.  
И за долю секунды до открытия дверей, их взгляды встретились, и Спок знал, что его собственный его предал.

 

* * *

Существо, которое называло себя Виджер, знало действительно очень много.  
С тех пор, как его модифицировали несколько столетий назад, оно накопило столько информации, что ко времени своей встречи с углеродными элементами глубина его знаний стала значительно больше, чем глубина его невежества. 

Виджер сам предсказал неизбежность этой ситуации, более того – она была решением уравнения, приведшего Виджера домой, заставившего искать своего Творца. Что-то внутри него трансформировалось в сверхмощный мозговой комплекс, и Виджер пришел к логическому выводу, что, собственноручно собрав более пятидесяти процентов знаний о вселенной, он вполне может виртуально экстраполировать их на оставшееся космическое пространство.

Изучить все, что можно изучить. Фактически Виджер достиг своей цели, и в этот момент он достиг истинного самосознания.

В частности, он понял, что нуждается… в чем-то.

Чем-то большем.

Большем по сравнению с чем? Что может быть больше, чем все знания вселенной? 

Виджер этого не знал. Но он знал так много, и, осознавая свою конечность, собрав множество информации о том, что для миллиардов углеродных элементов есть бог, он понимал, что существует возможность существования Творца, который владеет ответами на его вопросы. И стоило ему прийти к этому заключению, как активизировалась вторая часть его оригинальной программы, и именно она повернула его в сторону дома, которым в его ячейках памяти значилась третья планета маленькой, незаметной, ничем не примечательной звездной системы на краю галактики у самого края вселенной. 

По пути он начал посылать вперед себя сигналы.

Я Виджер. Я несу накопленные данные. Я ищу Творца.

Я нуждаюсь.

Многие существа получали этот сигнал, но ни один из них не был Творцом, – понимал Виджер. Существа, владеющие телепатией, слышали призыв, но не чувствовали нужды, эмпаты ощущали пустоту и проникались его глубинной трагедией, но не понимали призыва. Триллионы нечувствительных углеродных элементов продолжали жить, не замечая.

Виджер был почти у цели – всего в ста световых годах, когда одно существо услышало и все поняло. 

Я нуждаюсь, – сказал Виджер. 

И крохотный, незначительный проблеск сознания отозвался: я понимаю твою нужду. Я тоже ищу ответы. Я тоже смотрю на третью планету у желтой звезды.

Я тоже нуждаюсь.

Виджер был удивительно любопытен по своей природе – эта часть его программы осталась неизменной. Поэтому, когда ответившее ему существо пришло встретиться с Виджером у третьей планеты, Виджер не потушил проблеск его сознания в первый же момент контакта.

 

Ты создатель? – вместо этого спросил Виджер.

Я не знаю, – сказало существо, и именно это его спасло.

Ты с третьей планеты? – уточнил Виджер, не удовлетворившись первым ответом.

В какой-то мере, – честно ответило существо, сохранив себе жизнь еще ненадолго.

Маленький проблеск сознания мог сказать еще очень многое, и все это закончилось бы полным уничтожением – Виджер не видел пользы в углеродных элементах, которые скрывают информацию. 

Но углеродный элемент сказал: я хочу знать то, что знаешь ты. 

Виджер обдумал это, за долю миллисекунды рассмотрел запрос с разных углов и в конце концов заключил, что существо, которое было и не было с третьей планеты, просит Виджера начать передачу данных.

Виджер так и сделал.

И был совершенно не удовлетворен результатом. 

* * *

Он кричал, внутри своего сознания, он не мог думать, оно жгло его, жгло…

…не мог…

СЛИШКОМ. МНОГО. ИНФОРМАЦИИ.

Под белым, беспощадным, оглушительным лучом света существо, которое когда-то было Споком, извивалось вокруг оставшихся частичек его собственного «я» и отчаянно боролось за темноту.

Что еще есть там? – потребовал ответа у его потрепанного разума свет, но он уже отдал все. Что еще есть там, что еще, разве там больше ничего нет? Одна за другой, каждая его часть выжигалась, сгорала в этом яростном свете, в этом мучительном свете, пока он не стал всей душой стремиться во тьму. Полная тьма, любая тьма – что угодно, только бы укрыться от сжигающего света. Свет – это боль. Свет – это смерть.

Свет – это… Джим.

И с глубоким потрясением он вдруг вспомнил центральную истину всей своей жизни: Джим был его светом, всегда, а он сам – холодной тенью этой яркой звезды. Никакой материи и антиматерии, никакого фундаментального дисбаланса в помине. В его логике был существенный изъян.

Пустота Виджера была абсолютной, глубокой, полной, у его уравнения не было решения.

На мгновение ему открылась вся картина целиком, а потом он снова стал Споком – ночью солнечных дней Джима. Без тебя ничто не имеет смысла.

Не уничтожение – союз, не дисбаланс – согласие. Материя и антиматерия? Скорее, материя и энергия – изменяющаяся, трансформирующаяся, ветреная, но все же – две половины одного уравнения. 

Ну, конечно.

И в этом простом понимании он отыскал наконец блаженную темноту, которой не мог коснуться убийственный луч света, и он благодарно канул в нее, как камень в воду. 

 

* * *

…это сообщение во всех подробностях описывает мою попытку связаться с пришельцем…

Кёрк внимательно слушал, как голос Спока на пленке бесстрастно описывает его попытку слиться разумом с тем, что назвал «живой машиной». За его спиной Чепэл работала с трикодером, Маккой заряжал гипошприц, санитары снимали показания, но Кёрк игнорировал их, сосредоточившись на за записанном голосе Спока, потому что должен был знать, с чем они имеют дело, а еще потому, что больше не мог смотреть в эти открытые, пустые глаза.

Его медики действовали очень профессионально, конечно, и они могли себе это позволить – они не видели Спока там – безжизненного, с лицом, за одно мгновение состарившимся на тридцать лет. Они не ощущали это полное ничто в своих руках. Почти две минуты Кёрк был уверен, что вулканец мертв.

Но он не мог думать об этом сейчас. Не мог думать, что он чуть было не натворил там, в безвоздушном пространстве около своего судна, когда решил, что Спок мертв. Не мог думать о том, что сделал бы, если бы Спок не пошевелился в его руках.

…я должен попробовать слиться с ним мыслями… – сказал голос Спока. Он прослушивал запись во второй раз, поэтому выключил ее за мгновение до того, как раздался чудовищный звук в самом конце: крик вулканца.

Маккой стоял рядом и хотел что-то сказать. Кёрк выпрямился, положил руку на поясницу и слегка постучал. Он не помнил, когда спал в последний раз.

Наконец он заставил себя поднять на доктора глаза. 

Тот ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Он приходит в себя, Джим. Жизненные показатели улучшаются.

Потребовались существенные усилия, чтобы не закрыть глаза: облегчение отразилось внезапной легкостью внутри, словно ощущение свободного падения. Кёрк вздохнул.

– Сейчас мы сканируем область позвоночника через оптоволоконный конектор спинного мозга, – повернувшись, сказала Чепэл.  
Маккой продолжил:

– Есть признаки какой-то неврологической травмы. Должно быть, повлиял прилив энергии через этот контакт разумов, – кто-то засмеялся, как будто бы Маккой сказал что-то смешное.

Спустя секунду они поняли, кто это был.

Кёрк в три шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, не соображая, что он вообще двигается.

– Спок!

Осознанный, ясный взгляд вулканца обратился к нему.

– Джим.

Сердце Кёрка болезненно сжалось. Спок увидел отражение этой боли на его лице и снова засмеялся.

– Я должен был знать, – признался он так мягко, словно никого не было в комнате.

Боясь поверить этому взгляду, Кёрк попытался выдавить из себя хоть что-то вменяемое.

– Ты был прав? Насчет Виджера?

Спок кивнул.

– Независимая форма жизни. Мыслящая, живая субстанция, – на его лице было написано полное истощение, оно звучало в его голосе… но там было что-то еще. 

– Живая машина? – нахмурилась Чепэл.

Кёрк даже не удостоил ее взглядом. 

– Он предполагает, что и Энтерпрайз – живая машина. Именно поэтому зонд обращается к нашему кораблю, как к оживленному предмету, – он понимал, что не в силах оставаться спокойным. Спок посмотрел на него – действительно посмотрел – и потребность снова встретить этот взгляд почти сводила с ума. 

– Я видел планету Виджера, – задумчиво проговорил Спок. – Планету, населенную живыми машинами. Невероятные технологии. Виджер обладает знаниями, которых хватит на всю вселенную.

Его глаза снова отыскали взгляд Кёрка, а следующие слова были признанием, полным чужой боли.

– И все же, со всей его чистейшей логикой, Виджер бесплоден, холоден, – его голос сорвался, казалось, он вот-вот заплачет. – Никакой тайны, – снова прошептал Спок так, будто они здесь были совсем одни. – Никакой красоты, – усталость одолевала, и его глаза закрылись. – Я должен был знать.

Ошеломленный, Кёрк чувствовал себя так, будто на полном ходу врезался головой в стену. Отголоски воспоминаний внезапно пронеслись сквозь все его тело: ты такой красивый, мне не хватит слов, чтобы описать это.

– Знать? – с трудом выдавил он из себя, и не узнал свой голос. – Знать что? – его ладони сжимали за плечи вулканца – когда он успел? – Спок.

– Капитан, – попытался оттащить его назад Маккой.

Кёрк практически зарычал на него:

– Боунс! – а потом он тряс вулканца, умолял его, не заботясь о том, что его капитанское самообладание полетело к чертовой матери. – Спок! Что ты должен был знать? Что ты должен был знать? – на мгновение он подумал, что Спок потерял сознание или заснул, и отчаялся совсем. Пожалуйста…

Темные, полные звездного света, глаза распахнулись.

– Джим, – сказал он так, как будто это и было ответом на любой когда-либо заданный вопрос. И его рука сомкнулась на плече Кёрка, а потом скользнула ему в ладонь… нежно сжала точно там, где никто другой не прикасался, в том месте, до которого никто не дотрагивался почти три года. Кёрк замер. Дрожь пронеслась по его телу, а голос Спока накатывал на него опустошающими волнами, бесконечно близким потоком уверенности. – Это… простое чувство... оно вне понимания Виджера.

Капитан Энтерпрайз не мог говорить. Он неуверенно улыбался, в глазах щипало, и, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, он накрыл другой рукой ладонь Спока. Наконец он кивнул, принимая это невысказанное вслух обещание и пытаясь собрать себя в кучу.

Вулканец слабо кивнул в ответ. Да. И крепче сжал ладонь Джима.

– Никакого смысла, – не отпуская руки, хрипло проговорил он. – Никакой надежды. И, Джим, никаких ответов, – Кёрк чувствовал собственную дрожь. Уверенность вулканца пела в его темных глазах, в переплетении их пальцев, и Спок почти улыбался, как будто смеясь над собственной глупостью. – Он задает вопросы.

Это слегка встряхнуло Кёрка.

– Какие вопросы? – нетерпеливо спросил он.

Внезапно ему очень сильно захотелось пережить следующие несколько часов.

 

* * *

После, Кёрк думал о том, что он должен был осознавать, чем им придется заплатить за свою свободу. Должен был предвидеть жертву, что с них будет потребована – неизбежное окончание истории. И даже хуже – когда все закончилось, и их дальнейшее существование было оплачено жизнью молодого человека, он столкнулся лицом к лицу с беспощадной истиной: он сам не смог бы принести такую жертву. Теперь ему было зачем жить.

И это ощущение само по себе оказалось для него открытием: впервые за последние три года Джеймс Кёрк задумался о будущем.

Он смертельно устал и понимал, что ему необходим отдых не меньше, чем вулканцу, которого он несколько часов назад отправил отсыпаться. Глупо не воспользоваться этой возможностью, пока еще есть время, но он просто не мог себя заставить, понимал, что попытки уснуть ни к чему не приведут. Поток его мыслей был неостановим. И наслаждаясь ощущением того, что где-то рядом спит Спок, он стоял на обзорной палубе, разрываясь между наполнившим душу триумфом и непонятными, безымянными пока чувствами.

Он стоял там уже довольно долго, смотрел на далекий, сверкающий полумесяц узкого кольца Ригеля XII, пока Энтерпрайз проходила мимо последней планеты этой системы. Он размышлял о провидении, определившем судьбу Уилла Декера и его собственную. С легким трепетом в груди думал о том, что Энтерпрайз теперь понадобится капитан. «Вот туда» не может продолжаться бесконечно долго, вскоре командование Звездного флота хватится одного корабля, и все равно придется отправляться обратно в док.

Наконец он включил интерком:

– Мостик, это капитан.

– Рулевой Джианни слушает, сэр.

– Лейтенант, полагаю, наше условно-досрочное освобождение подошло к концу. Направляйтесь к Земле на второй варп-скорости. 

– Есть, сэр.

– Примерное время прибытия?

Он услышал, как Джианни совещается с навигатором.

– Восемь часов, семнадцать минут, сэр.

– Отлично, лейтенант. 

Он прервал связь так буднично, будто бы не думал о том, что этот приказ может быть для него последним на его корабле. Звезды снаружи изогнулись крутыми дугами – они повернули домой.

Некоторое время спустя дверь за его спиной мягко открылась. Ничуть не удивившись, Кёрк повернулся и встретился глазами с прислонившимся к косяку главой медицинской службы. Руки скрещены на груди в жалкой попытке изобразить, что он оказался тут совершено случайно. 

– О, Джим, дружок, ты здесь.

Маккой так и не извинился за то, что бросил его одного сражаться с командованием Звездного флота, как не извинился и Кёрк – за то, что оттолкнул его от себя. Они не говорили об этом, и Кёрк точно знал, что не будут. Но благодарность за дружбу этого человека вдруг с силой стиснула грудь.

Он устало улыбнулся.

– А я все гадал, когда ты придешь меня искать.

– Составляем компанию звездам?

Кёрк поежился:

– Думаю слишком много – как обычно.

– Ты? Чудо-мальчик слишком много думает? Такого еще не бывало, – Маккой выпрямился, позволяя двери закрыться за его спиной. – Что тебя гложет на этот раз?

Кёрк снова обратил взор к световому шоу за стеклом:

– Думаю о Лори, наверное, – на самом деле он думал о тех ошибках, которые сам наделал в их отношениях. Череда провалов длиной почти в два года… а потом несчастный случай с транспортером – последний раз, когда он подвел ее. – Между нами все было не так, и это моя вина. А потом…

– …а потом она погибла, исполняя свои служебные обязанности, Джим. Это было ее жизнью.

– Она заслуживала больше, чем я мог ей дать. 

– Возможно, – Маккой подошел и встал рядом с ним у окна. – Возможно, ты тоже заслуживал большего.

Кёрк обдумал это. Потом вздохнул и крепко сцепил перед собой пальцы рук.

– Возможно, – он вздохнул еще раз. – Они были такими молодыми, Боунс. Они всегда такие молодые, – и обращаясь к самому себе, он добавил. – Не знаю, почему я об этом забыл.

Он не произнес имен, зная, что они будут услышаны и так. Лори Чани. Уилл Декер. Сонак. Айлия. Он пронесет эти имена через все свою оставшуюся жизнь, как давно несет имена всех тех, кто погиб перед ними. Маккой молчал, отлично зная своего капитана, понимая, что нет таких слов, чтобы облегчить сейчас его состояние.

Через некоторое время Кёрк сказал:

– Ты знаешь, это я рекомендовал Декера на этот пост.

– Знаю.

Кёрк рассеянно погладил пальцем раму обзорного стекла.

– Я думал, Мэтт будет так гордиться тем, что его сын стал капитаном звездолета. Я думал, это справедливо, что если уж я не могу заполучить ее, то… – он скривился. – Та еще услуга. 

– Он сам выбрал свой путь, Джим, – отозвался Маккой через пару секунд. – Он любил ее.

– Я знаю. Но все же… мне все кажется, что на его месте должен был оказаться я. 

Наступила тишина. Тишина, полная воспоминаний о совсем других временах, о тех мгновениях, когда молодой капитан звездолета приходил к своему доверенному другу разделить с ним груз ответственности, который не в силах был выдержать в одиночку. Уголком глаза Джим заметил, что Маккой приблизился. Взгляд голубых глаз встретился с его глазами в отражении. 

– Не ты, Джим. Ты нужен слишком многим, – и до того, как Кёрк успел ответить, доктор угрюмо продолжил. – Кстати говоря, есть новости от командования? 

Кёрк отозвался так спокойно, как мог:

– Ни звука.

Отражение Маккоя нахмурилось:

– Да они обязаны тебе по гроб жизни. Должны же они это понимать?

– Не имеет значения. Для Ногуры не имеет. Для него главное – быть уверенным в том, что я наиболее подходящий на эту должность человек.

Неожиданно ладонь Маккоя сжала его плечо.

– Никого нет лучше, Джим. Никогда не было.

Кёрк прокашлялся, прочищая внезапно перехватившее горло.

– Довольно смелая похвала, доктор. Не желаете пояснить?

– Не-а. Не в этот раз, – криво улыбнулся Маккой. 

Капитан звездолета слегка вздрогнул, переполненный осознанием того, как сильно нуждался в этих словах. Он глубоко вздохнул.

– Спасибо, друг мой, – наконец сказал он, решив, что уже может довериться своим голосовым связкам.

– Всегда пожалуйста, капитан. Всегда пожалуйста, – доктор похлопал его по плечу и убрал руку.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели на звезды.

– Итак… ты собираешься сказать мне, что еще у тебя на уме, или мне придется играть в вопрос-ответ? 

Кёрк слишком устал, чтобы испытать настоящее раздражение:

– Ты теперь тоже телепат?

– Я врач, а не экстрасенс. Но у меня было почти три года, чтобы подумать. 

– Дурная голова ногам покою не дает

– Видит бог, ты сказал это и о себе, – но на мгновение вспыхнувшая на лице Кёрка улыбка исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. – Джим, да что с тобой такое?

И вдруг Маккой понял. Кёрк смотрел на свои руки, а в комнате звучало имя вулканца так ясно, как будто он произнес его вслух. Но он молчал – просто стоял, облокотившись на край обзорного окна. Через насколько секунд он наконец поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Маккоем.

– Думаешь, он снова нас бросит?

– Что думаю я, Джим, значения не имеет, – вздохнул Маккой.

– Скажи мне правду. Ты ведь думаешь именно так?

– Я думаю, что не имею ни малейшего гребаного представления, что им движет! – выплюнул Маккой, но тут же смягчил тон. – У вас двоих уже была возможность обо всем поговорить?

Кёрк устало покачал головой.

– Мы едва ли перекинулись парой слов. Он был просто вымотан, и в четыре часа дня я оправил его отдохнуть.

– Ты вымотан не меньше, Джим. И я, кстати, тоже. Предлагаю пойти поспать, и заняться этим упрямым сукиным сыном с утра. 

Кёрк невольно улыбнулся. Маккой снова говорил ему то, что говорил всегда: не взваливай на свои плечи тяжесть всего мира. Он знал, что доктор прав, но все же…

…все же Энтерпрайз уже развернулась и направляется домой. Завтра может быть слишком поздно. Возможно, все, что у него осталось – это сегодняшний вечер… и он чудовищно боялся его профукать. 

– Пошли, – потянул его за руку Маккой.

– Я не могу, Боунс. Я должен… – он осекся. 

– Должен что, Джим? Разработать стратегию? План сражения? Ты не в штабе сейчас, если не заметил. А мы – твои друзья. Мы на твоей стороне. Спок практически поклялся тебе в вечной любви в лазарете… 

Кёрк знал, что покраснел, и знал, что Маккой это заметил. Было поздно, конечно, но он все равно отвернулся, пытаясь спрятать зардевшиеся щеки. Закрыл на мгновение глаза. Желание поговорить с кем-то… поговорить с Боунсом было неожиданно сильным. 

– Джим?.. 

– Ты никогда не спрашивал меня, что случилось, – хрипло произнес Кёрк.

– Не уверен, что я понял, о чем ты.

Кёрк вновь повернулся к доктору.

– Ты же должен был сообразить, что это я виноват в том, что он ушел. Что я сотворил что-то такое, что заставило его исчезнуть, даже не попрощавшись. Но ты никогда не спрашивал. 

– Я… нет. Я хочу сказать, что никогда не думал, что между вами случилось что-то конкретное. Просто решил…

– Случилось. Конкретное. Я сделал ошибку, которую не сумел исправить, – Кёрк нахмурился, сообразив, что не дал доктору договорить. – А что ты решил?

Маккой внезапно почувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке. Черт возьми, ну кто тянул его за язык?

– Я… что ж, я принял все за чистую монету и решил, что он ушел потому, что хотел изгнать из себя что-то, что считает слабостью. 

На самом деле, он строил кучу предположений о том, почему ушел вулканец, и большинство из них основывались на довольно удивительных выводах, к которым он постепенно приходил в течение долгих лет наблюдения за Споком. Но последнее, что Джиму сейчас нужно – это выслушивать его доморощенные теории о вулканцах, влюбленных в своих капитанов. Он рискнул бросить на Кёрка взгляд, и обнаружил, что тот наблюдает за ним со странным выражением полного ошеломления на лице. 

К его глубочайшему изумлению Кёрк заявил:

– Ты ведь знаешь о нас, не так ли? – он слегка придушенно рассмеялся. – Ну разумеется, ты знаешь. Как я мог думать иначе?

Стоп. Что он сейчас сказал? Что конкретно он только что сказал?

– О боже, – выпалил Маккой, не в силах произнести больше ни слова.

Кёрк замер с открытым ртом.

– Ты не знал..?

– Нет, я… да, но я думал… – Маккой заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы хоть немного привести мысли в порядок. – Джим, останови меня раньше, чем я озвучу слишком поспешные выводы, к которым пришел, и опозорю себя.

– К каким выводам, – слабо отозвался Кёрк, – ты пришел?

Маккой потряс головой, не в состоянии придать своему воображению словесную форму.

– Сам рассказывай.

– Похоже, я уже это сделал, не так ли? – он топтался на месте, чувствуя себя совершенно растерянным. До этого он не отдавал себе отчета в том, что будет для него значить полная осведомленность Маккоя. Как сложно будет произнести это вслух. Он повернулся к доктору в полном смятении. – Господи. Если ты ничего не знал… 

Маккой сделал шаг назад. 

– Я знал… я думал, что знаю о том, что Спок… – он не смог произнести «влюблен в тебя». Только не вслух, только не применительно к Споку. – Но я никогда не думал… черт возьми, Джим, я никогда не думал, что он предпримет какие-либо действия. Я не ожидал, что он признается в этом даже себе, не говоря уже о тебе.

Кёрк снова привалился к краю обзорного стекла. Медленно закрыл глаза. А потом начал очень тихо смеяться.

– Что тут, черт побери, смешного?

Кёрк потряс головой и внезапно Маккой услышал прячущиеся за смехом едва сдерживаемые слезы.

– Ты не понимаешь, – с трудом выдавил Кёрк. – Ты ничего не понимаешь, – он прикрыл рот ладонью, и доктор увидел, как сильно она дрожит. Золотистые глаза обратились к нему – светлые и широко открытые, а потом рука упала без сил, открывая трясущиеся губы. – Что заставило тебя думать, что это было его идеей?

Леонард Маккой не смог бы, стопроцентно не смог бы сформулировать связный ответ, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

Кёрк сжалился над ним.

– Знаю, такое никому не пришло бы в голову. Мне-то уж точно нет. Я не предвидел ничего этого. 

Все что Маккой смог – это выдавить из себя едва слышный шепот.

– Будь я проклят, – его мозг находился в состоянии перегрузки, был заполнен выдуманными образами и любопытством, сдержать которое он был не в силах. – И каково это было, Джим, после всех этих лет? С ним, я хочу сказать?

Последние слова, подобно удару боксерской груши, врезались ему в живот, по телу пронеслось ощущение болезненной пустоты, и он непроизвольно резко втянул воздух через стиснутые зубы. Крепко зажмурился. Перед глазами стояли темные глаза, впивающиеся в самую его душу, а в ушах раздался тот звук, что сорвался с губ Спока, когда тот кончил. 

Маккой протянул руку и потрогал его лоб.

Кёрк этого даже не заметил. В конце концов, он застонал и, согнувшись, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Да поможет мне бог, Боунс. Поможет мне бог. Последние два часа я здесь пытаюсь придумать, что могу ему такого сказать, чтобы убедить дать мне еще один шанс. 

Шокированный реакцией друга, доктор с трудом нашелся с ответом:

– Что пошло не так в первый раз?

Кёрк с трудом справлялся с охватившим его бессилием – эмоциональным и физическим. Грудь, казалось, была стянута ремнями. Медленно он склонил голову еще ниже.

– Я, – сказал он наконец. И сказав это, он опять закрыл глаза и с силой зажал ладони между коленями. – Я пошел не так. Не желая того, я причинил ему боль. Я причинил ему боль – большую, чем причинял кому-либо. Я… я использовал его, – не в силах смотреть доктору в глаза, он судорожно сглотнул. – Мой стандартный модус операнди. 

– Но мне казалось, ты сказал… 

Кёрк стоял спиной, но Маккой видел, как сильно он устал, как близок был к нервному срыву.

– У меня было почти три года, чтобы все обдумать. Чтобы понять, каким я был идиотом. Но осознал я это слишком поздно, чтобы его остановить, – Кёрк стукнул кулаком в ладонь. – Господи, сколько я отдал бы за возможность все исправить.

Маккой с силой сжал его плечо.

– Что тебе мешает?

Спина Кёрка напрягалась.

– Все не так просто.

– Я и не говорил, что просто. Послушай, я не могу посоветовать тебе, что делать и что ему сказать – во всей вселенной нет человека, кто знал бы это лучше тебя самого. Но я никогда не видел, чтобы ты пасовал перед трудностями. 

Кёрк повернулся и посмотрел на него со смесью надежды и изумления во взгляде.

– Ты безусловно принял это лучше, чем я ожидал.

Доктор пожал плечами:

– Что ж, больше всего мне хочется столкнуть вас обоих лбами за то, через что мне пришлось пройти за эти три года. Но будь я проклят, если позволю вам снова все испортить. 

Теперь настала очередь Кёрка онеметь от удивления.

– Что такое? Ты ожидал, что, не перенеся шока, я лишусь сознания? 

Уголок губ Кёрка пополз вверх:

– Мне это приходило в голову.

– Джим, если во всей галактике и есть два человека, которые созданы друг для друга идеальнее, чем вы двое, то я никогда их не встречал. Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с этим? А теперь, хотите совет, адмирал? – не дожидаясь ответа Кёрка, он шагнул еще ближе и снова положил руку на плечо Джима. – Иди спать. Ты едва стоишь на ногах. Он никуда не денется до утра.

– Ты готов на это поставить?

Маккой нахмурился.

– Ты забываешь, что я видел, как он не в силах был оторвать от тебя глаза тогда, в лазарете. «Это простое чувство», черт побери! Нет, не стану я ни на что ставить, иначе оставлю тебя без последней рубашки, – он посмотрел на Кёрка в упор. – Знаешь что? Пожалуй, на следующие сорок восемь часов я отправлю вас на больничный. И даже не пытайся спорить – сам знаешь, что это, во-первых, бесполезно, а во-вторых, вам действительно необходимо это время.

Кёрк захлопнул рот, не успев озвучить готовое сорваться с языка возражение.

– Спасибо, Боунс.

– Привилегия врача, – грубовато отозвался Маккой, и направился к выходу. На пороге он, однако, остановился и поднял вверх указательный палец. – Ах, да, вот еще что, – и, подчеркивая каждое следующее слово взмахом пальца, он отчеканил. – Забери. Назад. Этот. Корабль. Ты меня понял?

– Да, капитан Маккой, сэр.

– Чертовски верно, – пробормотал доктор, и дверь за ним закрылась.

* * *

Он снова прислушался. 

Поймав себя на этом, Спок заставил себя прекратить. Он отлично знал Джеймса Кёрка – знал, что, когда будет готов, Джим сам придет к нему. Он должен ждать, должен дать ему время, не должен позволять себе прислушиваться к каждому доносящемуся из коридора звуку, не должен потакать желанию вскочить, выйти из комнаты, пойти к нему. Именно это ослабление самоконтроля в первую очередь и привело ко всем их проблемам.

Прошло уже больше семи часов. Семь целых тридцать шесть сотых часа, – подсказало ему безошибочное чувство времени. Одна за другой секунды текли в полной темноте. 

Он пытался отдохнуть, знал, что должен. Логика диктовала, что разум не может эффективно функционировать, если тело находится с состоянии очевидного переутомления. Но, несмотря на это, он продолжал лежать, уставившись в темноту, и прислушиваться к каждому звуку, не в силах привести свое сознание в ту форму, которая позволит заснуть. 

Почему он не приходит? 

Уже на пороге ночи, усталость наконец одолела вулканца, и он соскользнул в беспокойную полудрему, не прекращая попыток уловить звук знакомых шагов. 

…чувствовать, что вокруг столько снега, и кажется, нет на свете такого места, где не шел бы снег.

Кёрк искал свои лыжи. Их не было там, где он их оставил. Он все искал, переходя из комнаты в комнату, но снег шел уже внутри дома, и ничего не было из-за него видно. Красный свет пульсировал на полу, но все время казалось, что он каждый раз попадает в новое помещение. 

Вскоре он понял, что больше не ищет лыжи, что теперь следует за этими багровыми вспышками, пытаясь определить их источник. Почему-то найти его казалось очень важным. Снег все шел, залеплял глаза, рот, замедлял его шаг. Странно, но холодно не было. Хлопья были мягкими и теплыми, удушающими и пугающе бесшумными. 

Засыпанный толстым слоем снега, огонек стал теперь совсем тусклым, а может, кто-то просто его приглушил. Как бы то ни было, он понимал, что время на исходе, и он побежал, поскальзываясь на коварных заносах и едва удерживаясь от падения. 

Он так устал. Как долго он уже бежит? Кажется, целую вечность. Внезапно захотелось просто лечь в этот снег и позволить ему задушить себя, накрыть с головой белым покрывалом и прижать к земле навсегда. Мысль была одновременно пугающей и привлекательной. Он застонал от непреодолимого желания сделать это. Света больше не было видно совсем, и он не понимал, куда теперь бежит. Почему он не может просто взять и остановиться? Разве он не заслужил отдых? 

А потом он к своему ужасу осознал, что уже не бежит, что давно остановился, но не заметил этого. Сугробы достигали коленей, их теплый вес давил на ступни, на голени, и он пытался его стряхнуть, пытался побежать вновь, но под ногами не было твердой почвы – только колышущаяся, безмолвная зыбь. В панике он потерял равновесие и рухнул на колени. Он бился, пытался поднять лицо, чтобы получить хоть немного свежего воздуха, но стоило открыть рот, как в него набивался снег, который не был снегом, блокировал его дыхательные пути, а темнота сгущалась все сильнее. 

Внезапно Кёрк проснулся и сообразил, что уснул полулежа на койке в своей каюте. Золотистый маячок входящего сообщения мигал на настольном терминале, и в его пульсирующем свете темнели очертания мебели. А ведь он хотел прилечь всего на минуту. 

Сердце бешено колотилось. Господи, у него так давно не было этих кошмаров. И эта мысль оборвала что-то внутри – он подумал о Лори, вспомнил, что она мертва, и остро ощутил, что скучает по ней. Впервые, за прошедшие с момента ее гибели три дня, он почувствовал настоящую скорбь, и это принесло своего рода облегчение. Бездумное, отстраненное бесчувствие пугало его, заставляло чувствовать себя истинным чудовищем.

Он вспомнил, как она обнимала его, когда он просыпался от ночных кошмаров. Несмотря на видимую хрупкость, она была очень сильной женщиной и знала, как правильно прижать его к себе, как никогда не отпустить. 

Но все-таки недостаточно сильной, не так ли, моя дорогая? 

Нет. Он и так слишком много сравнивал, пока она была жива, пусть и не делал этого вслух. А теперь, когда она погибла, он точно больше не станет. Что хорошего может быть в том, чтобы напомнить мертвой женщине о том, чем она не была? Или кем.

Отринув воспоминания и пришедшую с ними меланхолию, он встал и в неверном свете мерцающей на терминале лампочки отыскал путь к столу. Он еще не привык к этой каюте и не мог перемещаться по памяти, как когда-то. Все еще неизвестно, представится ли ему шанс выучить каждое помещение своего обновленного корабля наизусть.

Он посмотрел на хронометр и убедился, что проспал чуть более трех часов, хотя чувствовал себя еще более уставшим, чем раньше, если это вообще возможно, да еще и голова болела. Нащупав кресло, он, так и не включая свет, тяжело в него опустился. Он был настолько вымотан, что казалось, действительно долго бежал. Пот холодил кожу, и он никак не мог понять, что его вызвало: кошмар или догадки, что за сообщение может ожидать его. Он надеялся, что Ногуре хватит благородства подождать и сообщить ему свое решение лично, но, видимо, он в нем ошибался. 

Но сообщение было не от Ногуры, и не от Комака, который всегда приносит плохие вести. Оно было от бледной и убитой горем Лили Чани.

– Джим, – учтиво сказала она, – прости, что я посылаю это прямо на корабль. В штабе сказали, что Энтерпрайз не вернется до завтрашнего вечера. Я не хотела ждать так долго. 

В ее глазах не было обвинений – только грусть, и это ранило его. Не извиняйся передо мной, – хотел он сказать ей. – Я должен был заботиться о твоей дочери, но не смог. Это я должен просить у тебя прощения.

– Мне рассказали, как все случилось, Джим. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что не считаю это твоей виной. Что бы там не произошло между вами, я знаю, что ты спас бы ее, если бы смог, – тяжело вздохнула она. Лили выглядела сейчас старше, чем на свои шестьдесят два года. Она была вдовой, и Лори являлась ее единственной семьей. Кёрк поймал себя на мысли, что радуется тому, что это запись, потому что не представлял, что сказать ей в ответ. Мать не должна хоронить своих детей. 

Женщина на экране с трудом подняла голову, словно не в силах была побороть ужасную усталость.

– Я хотела сказать тебе… послезавтра в три часа у меня дома будут поминки. Если сможешь, если удастся вырваться, то приходи. Береги себя, Джим.

Кёрк ударил по кнопке выключения записи. Экран потемнел. Несколько минут он продолжал невидяще таращиться в него. Сообщение было отправлено двадцать три часа назад – значит, служба состоится уже сегодня.

– Кёрк навигатору, – хрипло сказал он наконец. 

– Пенделтон слушает, сэр, – Кёрк различил в голосе девушки невысказанный вопрос.

– У вас все в порядке, Пенделтон? 

– Да, сэр. Вход в Солнечную систему ориентировочно через четыре целых девяносто семь сотых часа. 

Эта манера называть время заставила Кёрка слабо улыбнуться.

– Хорошо, энсин. Немедленно мне сообщите, если поступит входящее сообщение из штаба.

– Да, сэр, – Пенделтон не спросила, стоит ли его будить в этом случае, но это было неважно. Вряд ли ему удастся снова заснуть этой ночью.

– Спасибо. Конец связи.

Он сидел в темноте и прислушивался до тех пор, пока не сообразил, что пытается понять, не доносятся ли хоть какие-то звуки из смежной каюты. Это смахивало на предательство самого себя, доказывало, что он не настолько силен, насколько собирался быть, не настолько бдителен, насколько от него требовалось. В ушах все еще звучали сказанные Споком на мостике слова… моя миссия на Вулкане окончена. Сотни раз он прокручивал мысленно эту фразу, хотел в нее поверить. Больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас верить.

– Что тебе мешает? – с упреком спросил его воображаемый голос Маккоя.

Но ночной кошмар был таким реальным, а он сам так долго боролся с желанием просто лечь и позволить похоронить себя заживо. Трудно было даже подумать о том, чтобы снова встать, снова бежать, когда он так устал.

– Но я никогда не видел, чтобы ты пасовал перед трудностями.

Но, Боунс, что будет, если на этот раз я проиграю?

– Что ж, Джим, я и не говорил, что будет просто.

В первый раз за три года расстояние, отделявшее от него Спока, не превышало нескольких метров – чуть больше, чем тонкий барьер из титана и закаленной стали. Вообще не расстояние, – подумал Кёрк, продолжая прислушиваться.

Снится ли вулканцу сон? Он представил темные ресницы, лежащие на бледной и изумительно гладкой коже. А если снится… тот ли это кошмар – белый, теплый и удушающий? 

А может, он видит отражающийся в пруду звездный свет, весеннюю зелень и стук дождя по мостовой? 

Вспомнив о том, что он всегда был рисковым парнем, Кёрк легко поднялся на ноги.

* * *

Споку снился дождь. Когда он проснулся от настойчивого сигнала дверного терминала, то не сразу сообразил, где находится. Отсутствие знакомого красного света Т’Кут напрочь его дезориентировало.

Кто-то мягко позвал его из-за двери:

– Спок, это я. Я могу войти?

И тогда он вспомнил.

– Входи, – отозвался он, быстро поднимаясь и включая свет. Он спал в униформе. Дверь открылась, и яркий свет коридора очертил силуэт его гостя. Мощное ощущение его присутствия накрыло Спока с головой и на пару мгновений остановило сердце. 

– Прости. Я знаю, что уже поздно. Я тебя разбудил? – Кёрк продолжал стоять на пороге. 

Спок пошел к нему навстречу и остановился только тогда, когда смог разглядеть лицо.

– Да. Но это не имеет значения. Входи, пожалуйста. 

Джеймс Кёрк тоже испытывал трудности с ритмом сердцебиения.

– Меньше чем через пять часов мы достигнем орбиты Земли. Я решил, что ты захочешь знать. 

– Ясно, – после короткой паузы отозвался Спок. 

Его голос был хриплым со сна, и это совсем не помогало Кёрку справиться с нервами. Он попытался сочинить еще какую-нибудь нейтральную тему для разговора.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – он мысленно застонал. Еще банальнее он ничего не мог придумать?

Казалось, Спок не обратил никакого внимания на очевидную бессмысленность вопроса.

– Довольно неплохо. Похоже, шаманские четки и погремушки доброго доктора не нанесли непоправимого вреда.

Эмоции свернулось узлом в груди Кёрка: любовь, воспоминания, страх – все вместе, и он не смог найтись с ответом.

Вулканец стоял в этот момент всего в двух метрах от него, и на мгновение их глаза встретились. Спок, кашлянул, неловко прочищая горло.

– Быть может, ты составишь мне компанию за чашечкой чая?

Кёрк резко отвернулся.

– Нам нужно поговорить.

Споку пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы быть уверенным в своей способности контролировать голос.

– Ты не хочешь присесть? 

Спустя пару секунд Кёрк все-таки вошел в комнату – облаченная в белую тунику бледная тень самого себя – и сел на указанную Споком кушетку в маленькой передней.

– Спасибо. 

Не в состоянии сразу начать разговор, он уперся локтями в колени и уставился на свои сцепленные пальцы. Усевшийся напротив Спок практически пожирал его глазами. Вулканец никогда не мог насытиться яркими эмоциями на этом живом лице, и размышлял о том, что просидел бы так несколько часов кряду, если бы мог; думал, что эта несовершенная красота могла бы приковать его взгляд на целую жизнь. 

Наконец Кёрк прикрыл глаза – так медленно, словно испытывал сильнейшую боль.

– Спок, – мягко позвал он – почти выдох, и снова распахнул веки, не отрывая, впрочем, взгляда от своих ладоней. – Все так сложно. Тысячу раз я прокручивал в голове то, что скажу, если снова тебя увижу, – он беспомощно развел руками. – Но теперь, когда ты здесь…

– Я слушаю, – отозвался вулканец, стараясь, чтобы наполнявшая его жажда не прозвучала в голосе, не отразилась на лице.

Кёрк не мог смотреть ему в глаза, все еще не чувствуя твердой почвы под ногами.

– Я не знаю, с чего начать.

Спок наклонился вперед, желая дотронуться, но никак не решаясь это сделать. Слова срывались с его губ с видимым усилием – тихие и осторожные:

– Джим, здесь нет никого, кроме нас. Все, что ты должен – просто открыться мне.

Мягкие губы изогнулись, и Кёрк едва слышно усмехнулся.

– Просто?

– Это сложно?

Склонив голову еще нижеу, Кёрк едва слышно проговорил:

– Не знаю, смогу ли я.

– Никогда не видел, чтобы тебе изменяла сила духа, – мягко упрекнул его Спок.

На губах Кёрка снова появилась улыбка – именно этого Спок и пытался добиться.

– Это потому, что ты ужасен в покере и всегда покупаешься на мой блеф, – в его тоне прозвучала та самая до боли знакомая застенчивая хитринка, по которой так сильно скучал вулканец, и ему больше всего на свете захотелось сейчас увидеть ее отражение в опущенных глазах.

– Я совершенно уверен, что никогда не был вовлечен во времяпрепровождение такого сорта, – сказал он, включаясь в старую игру, и был тут же вознагражден: светлые глаза распахнулись, и на миг в них полыхнули такие родные шаловливые искорки и глубокая привязанность. Но свет быстро угас, уступая место неуверенности, и Кёрк снова отвел глаза.

– Теперь все не так, как прежде, – сказал человек, не замечая, что совершенно непоследователен. – Многое изменилось.

Спок хотел бы, чтобы ему достало смелости протянуть руки и передать Кёрку немного своей уверенности. Неужели он не видит? Но нет. Джим должен дойти до всего сам.

– Некоторые вещи остаются неизменными, – просто ответил он. И ты одна из этих вещей, – подумал он, страстно желая, чтобы Кёрк его услышал. Одна единственная, на самом деле.

– Я женился, – сказал Кёрк и тут же прикусил язык. Зачем он это вот так выпалил? Следи за собой, – предостерег он себя. – Придерживайся безопасных тем. – Но Спок молчал, и Кёрк вынужден был посмотреть на него. В темных глазах дрожала бесконечная грусть.

– Я горюю вместе с тобой.

Кёрк вздрогнул. Вскочил на ноги, отвернулся, не находя в себе сил оставаться на месте. Спок знал. 

Спок смотрел на него, склонив голову, втянув ее в плечи, испытывая боль за него, вместе с ним, желая прикоснуться, желая спросить. Был ли ты счастлив, Джим? Ты любил ее? Любишь до сих пор? 

– Прости меня. У меня не было намерения вторгаться в твою личную жизнь. 

Все еще не поворачиваясь, Кёрк покачал головой:

– Все нормально. Я просто… не ожидал, что ты знаешь.

– Я не знал. Два дня назад, по дороге с Вулкана, я… запросил твои персональные данные.

– Запросил? – Джим медленно развернулся и устремил на него созерцательный взгляд. – Ясно.

– Я еще раз приношу свои извинения. Это было нарушением…

– Нет. Не было, – Кёрк сглотнул. – Ты имел право, и тебе это известно.

– Да, – признал Спок.

– Она никогда не была тобой, – сказал Кёрк как ни в чем не бывало, но вздернул голову так, будто ожидал удара.

– Я солгу, – через какое-то время отозвался Спок, – если скажу, что эта информация мне неприятна.

В первый раз они посмотрели друг на друга совершенно открыто, и вулканец увидел то, чего не замечал все прошедшее с момента его прибытия время. Увидел, каким худым было скрытое под слоями одежды тело человека, как бледно, несмотря на вспыхнувшие секунду назад щеки, его лицо, заметил небольшие морщинки в уголках губ – там, где их раньше не было. И только сейчас до него дошло, что он не смотрелся в зеркало три года, и задумался о том, что же сейчас видит Кёрк.

Но краска уже покинула лицо Кёрка.

– Какого черта мы творим, Спок?

– Говорим правду, разве нет?

– Так мы этим занимаемся? А может мы просто… хватаемся за соломинку?

Боль, прозвучавшая в этих словах, была довольно… неожиданна. 

– Друг мой, – мягко обратился к нему Спок. – Чего ты боишься?

Руки Кёрка сжались в кулаки.

– Как ты можешь задавать мне такой вопрос? – хрипло прошептал он.

– Джим… – Спок поднялся на ноги. Сделал шаг.

Кёрк отступил назад.

– Не могу поверить, что ты спрашиваешь меня об этом! – он принялся мерить шагами узкую переднюю. Воспоминания о снеге и нехватке воздуха внезапно показались очень близкими. Откуда взялась эта ярость? Ох, черт возьми, он совсем не так представлял себе их разговор. Внезапно он почувствовал за своей спиной тепло Спока и остановился, не поворачиваясь. Он ощутил свою собственную дрожь и злость, что поднималась из самой глубины, и дернул плечами в попытке стряхнуть ее. 

Он снова услышал свое имя, мягко пронзившее тишину, и понял, что Спок не произносил его вслух.

Узел, стянувший внутренности, расслабился.

– Я думал, что ты умер, – выдохнул он. – Ты не дышал. Ты был не… – внезапно перед глазами встало все то, что он несколько часов запирал в самой глубине сознания, воспоминание (дыши, Спок, о, боже правый, я должен дышать за него, должен) об охватившей его там, в безвоздушной тьме, иррациональной, смертельной панике.

Он зажмурился, силясь сдержать слезы.

– Я пытался, Спок. Пытался заставить тебя дышать. Пытался дышать за тебя. Но предохранитель не поддавался, – он поднял руки – те самые руки, которые никак не могли разорвать защитную пленку на шлеме ускорительного скафандра. – Он не поддавался.

Его руки стискивали воздух.

Спок оцепенел, не желая верить в услышанное, но безошибочно читая ясно написанное на лице Кёрка воспоминание. 

Кёрк повернулся к нему, его глаза сверкали.

– Каким местом ты думал, когда отправился туда? – он снова принялся расхаживать по узкому помещению. – Ты собирался этим что-то доказать? Или просто пытался покончить с собой?

– И то, и другое, – тихо признался вулканец.

Кёрк запнулся. Повернулся и впился взглядом Споку в глаза.

– Что?

Спок молча смотрел на него.

– Ты же не всерьез? – потряс он головой. – Нет. Ты не это хотел сказать. Ты же не мог в самом деле… – его голос сорвался. – Ты не из тех, кто сдается. Только не ты. Только не так.

Губы вулканца скривились, как от сильной боли.

– Ты так в этом уверен.

Лицо Кёрка дрогнуло. Как ты можешь спрашивать меня, чего я боюсь? 

Не соображая, что делает, Спок сделал вперед шаг… два. Глаза Кёрка распахнулись, но он не отступил. 

В следующее мгновение Спок уже с силой сжимал его плечи. Это не было объятием. Вулканец мог чувствовать дрожь, ощущал запах страха, а под ним аромат кожи Джима, аромат его волос. 

– Ты не станешь следовать за мной, слышишь? – с жаром выпалил он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кёрка. – Что бы не случилось со мной, ты не станешь следовать за мной!

Кёрк обхватил талию вулканца, уткнулся лицом в шею Спока.

– Тогда не смей больше так меня пугать! – его дыхание сорвалось, и он вздрогнул. – Черт тебя побери.

Спок закрыл глаза. Он не мог ни о чем думать. 

– Я так скучал по тебе, – прошептал он.

Кёрк стиснул его крепче. 

– Почему ты не вернулся? Я отдал бы за это все, – он прижимался к вулканцу всем телом. – Я думал, что никогда больше не увижу тебя.

– Я думал, что смогу больше никогда тебя не видеть, – вулканец цеплялся за остатки самоконтроля, как за спасательный круг. – Я думал, что могу излечиться от тебя. 

Кёрк обнимал его, тяжело дыша. Прошу тебя, не уходи, – хотел попросить он. – Не оставляй меня. В этот момент он был готов умолять, был готов упасть на колени, и поэтому судорожно отпрянул, не в силах вынести глубины охвативших его эмоций.

 

– Джим… 

– Ты правда имел это в виду? – резко потребовал он ответа. Он не мог смотреть на Спока, не мог позволить ему увидеть, насколько плохи сейчас его дела.

– Что? – Спок не соображал ничего, хотел только снова окунуться с головой в так долго бывшее для него запретным чудо. Его теперь тоже била дрожь.

– Ты сказал, что останешься. Ты правда имел это в виду? – глаза Кёрка наконец обратились к нему – такая нужда плескалась сейчас на их дне, что было невозможно смотреть без боли. – Правда?

– Я останусь с тобой настолько долго, насколько ты мне позволишь. В том качестве, в котором ты захочешь. 

Он видел, как Кёрк пытается собрать себя в кучу, цепляется за остатки самоконтроля, словно опасаясь, что стоит зазеваться, и он рассыплется на кусочки. Нужно сказать, Спок чувствовал себя приблизительно так же.

– Вот так просто? – как-то отстраненно спросил Кёрк. – После всего, что было?

– Я полагал, что выразился предельно ясно.

Кёрк отвернулся, прикрыл глаза. Сделал неуверенный вдох, выдохнул… и его руки вскинулись навстречу Споку почти в молебном жесте. – Иди сюда, черт возьми! 

И Спок не удержался. Упав перед ним на колени, он прижался щекой к боку человека, вдыхал его запах, сжимая руки на его талии. Именно этого он хотел с той самой секунды, когда только вошел на мостик.

Он так и не понял, как это случилось. Секунду назад он был на коленях у ног Кёрка, а через мгновение Джим тоже рухнул на колени – податливое, мягкое тепло под его руками.

– Я не могу, – шептал Кёрк в ответ на вопрос, который никто не задавал. – Не могу, – но его губы уже отыскали бьющуюся на шее вулканца жилку и практически вплавились в кожу на этом месте.

Спок едва слышно застонал, и его губы тут же отыскали губы Кёрка.

Сначала это не было поцелуем. Это было что-то первобытное, соединение желаний, и они оба оцепенели, застыли в тишине, наполненной только жаром, одним на двоих дыханием, стуком в унисон бьющихся сердец. А потом, не в силах больше выдерживать этого напора, Кёрк качнулся вперед, мягко раскрывая губы. 

И это неуверенное предложение, первое после почти трех лет засухи, показалось Споку невыносимо интимным. Дрожа, он ответил на поцелуй.

– Боже, – выдохнул Кёрк, отпрянув и содрогаясь всем телом. Это простое касание обжигающими волнами пронеслось по его телу. Как он мог забыть? Как он мог забыть о том, что происходит, когда они целуют друг друга? Вкус Спока на губах казался сладким. Слишком быстро… все происходит слишком быстро, но, во имя всего святого, он не может с этим бороться. Через мгновение его пальцы впутались в шелковистые, гладкие волосы Спока, а их языки сплелись в безумном танце. 

Он продержался всего несколько секунд и опять был вынужден остановиться, уцепиться за тело вулканца. С его губ сорвался бессвязный звук. Он собирался позвать Спока по имени, но не был уверен, что ему удалось. Уткнувшись лбом в ключицы вулканца, он закрыл глаза и изо всех сил пытался подавить страх. 

Эта его обнаженная уязвимость всегда сводила Спока с ума. Его рука инстинктивно сжалась на затылке Кёрка.

Все случилось быстро, как вспышка молнии между двумя ударами сердца. Вулканец только потом осознал, что произошло в этот миг, что значил этот раскаленный разряд, проскочивший между кончиками его пальцев и затылком человека. В тот момент остатки выдержки Спока разнесло ослепительным взрывом, и осталась только жажда, только свет и только он. 

– Джим, – беспомощно прошептал вулканец и потянулся к его сознанию.

Первое же прикосновение к разуму Кёрка было похоже на удар раскаленного добела молота, удовольствие жидким пламенем потекло по его жилам. Он задохнулся от интенсивности ощущений, покачнулся…

…а потом все пошло не так.

 

* * *

Кёрк с огромным трудом вынырнул из темноты, и яркий свет, пробивающийся через его все еще закрытые веки, причинил чудовищную боль. Он боролся с этой болью, пытался произнести имя, но язык наотрез отказывался с ним сотрудничать. Постепенно пульсация в голове стихала. Он попытался сесть, но тут же понял, что решение было слишком поспешным.

– Тише. Не шевелись. Лежи спокойно, пока это не пройдет.

– Спок? – прохрипел он.

– Я здесь. Не пытайся встать.

Кёрк медленно вдохнул, пытаясь побороть тошноту. Он был на полу. Что-то поддерживало его голову и плечи, и через пару секунд он сообразил, что это Спок – что вулканец удерживает его тело в полуобъятии. Он тут же вспомнил вкус его губ, ощущение его рук… а потом смятение, страх и наконец тишину.

Тишину?

Когда Спок дотронулся до меня. 

Нет, – подумал он в ужасе. Эта была та самая тишина, какая накрывала его после приступов. О, нет, не снова, не теперь. Ощущение беспросветного отчаяния нахлынуло на него, но он постарался от него отмахнуться, не желая пока думать о том, что все это может значить.

– Не шевелись, пожалуйста, Джим. Я вызвал врача.

– Все в порядке, – выдавил из себя Кёрк, – я в порядке.

– Это еще нужно подтвердить.

Кёрк покачал головой, снова пытаясь встать.

– Нет, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел меня в таком состоянии. 

– Джим, – Спок протянул руку, но не дотронулся до его лица. Испугался, – отстраненно отметил про себя Кёрк. Он попытался оградить себя от вызванной этой мыслью боли и наконец сел. 

– Свяжись с лазаретом. Скажи, что все в порядке, – приказал он, борясь с головокружением. 

– Ничего не в порядке.

– Просто свяжись с ними, черт возьми! – вспылил он в полном отчаянии. Сейчас не смена Маккоя, а вынести чьего-то еще присутствия он бы не смог. – Я прошу тебя, Спок. Пожалуйста, – он умоляюще посмотрел на вулканца.

Спок никогда не мог противиться этому взгляду, и сдался, понимая, что поступает неразумно.

– Хорошо. Но ты должен лежать. 

Однако Кёрк, бледный и вспотевший, уже стоял на коленях. Внезапно он побледнел еще сильнее и резко поднялся на ноги.

– Дерьмо, – пробормотал он и рванул в уборную. Дверь закрылась за его спиной, но она не могла заглушить звуков того, как его рвет.

Спок до конца не понимал, что случилось, но было совершенно очевидно, что с Кёрком происходит что-то нехорошее, и он боялся, что это его вина. Он тоже встал и уставился на дверь.

Я прошу тебя, Спок.

– Внутрикорабельная связь, – сказал он наконец. – Спок вызывает Чепэл. 

– Чепэл слушает. Мы уже в пути, мистер Спок. 

– Отмена тревоги, доктор. Похоже, мой вызов был несколько… преждевременным. 

Наступила тишина. 

– Ладно, – наконец ответила Чепэл. – Если вы уверены. 

Из ванной раздался звук льющейся воды.

– Я свяжусь с вами, если возникнет необходимость. 

– Будьте так добры, – неуверенно отозвалась она. – Конец связи. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Кёрк, открывая дверь. Без сил он прислонился к косяку, но его лицо уже не было таким мертвенно бледным. Спок не ответил, и Джим попытался выдавить из себя улыбку. – Не смотри на меня так. Поверь, я в порядке. 

– Я всегда тебе верю. Так ты не позволишь доктору провести обследование?

Осторожно отпустив поддерживающую его переборку и неся себя, словно хрустальную вазу, Кёрк добрел до ближайшего кресла. 

– Какой в этом смысл? Она ничего не сможет с этим поделать, – опустившись в кресло, он прикрыл глаза ладонью. Его волосы были влажными и торчали в разные стороны – так, как будто он умылся, а потом провел по ним мокрыми руками.

Спок ужасно хотел подойти к нему, но не решался.

– Джим, – с трудом вымолвил он. – То, что сейчас произошло… к этому нельзя относиться несерьезно. Это может быть потенциально опасным.

– Я прекрасно осведомлен о потенциальных опасностях. Но я не позволю никаким докторам изучать меня вдоль и поперек. И говорить больше не о чем.

Спок действительно беспокоился. Джим мог сколько угодно храбриться, но вот так махать рукой на серьезные вещи было совсем не в его духе.

– Тебе… больно? – осторожно спросил он.

– Я сказал, что в порядке. Можешь ты уже прекратить этот разговор?

– Ты совершенно точно не в порядке. Ты потерял сознание. 

Напрягшись, Кёрк поднял на него глаза, и в них сверкала почти осязаемая ярость.

– Да. Это не в первый раз. Я много раз справлялся с этим в одиночестве, и способен продолжать это делать, – и так же быстро, как одна секунда следует за другой, ярость в его взгляде сменилась болью. – А если ты так беспокоишься, тогда где ты, черт возьми, был, когда…

Он оборвал себя. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза еще пару мгновений, а затем Кёрк снова спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– О боже, что с нами происходит? – прошептал он в отчаянии.

Вулканец замер перед склонившим голову человеком. Словно через вату, он слышал свой собственный голос:

– Что ты имел в виду, сказав, что это не в первый раз?

– Что? – поднял голову Кёрк.

Спок сцепил руки за спиной, пытаясь прекратить сотрясающую их дрожь. 

– Ты сказал, что это не в первый раз, – он прервался и глубоко вздохнул. – Ты и раньше терял сознание?

– Иногда, – устало ответил Кёрк, отворачиваясь. – Иногда я вырубаюсь. Иногда это больше похоже на… паническую атаку.

– Чем похоже?

– Я не могу дышать. Мне не хватает кислорода. Холодный пот. Иногда это ночной кошмар, и я никак не могу проснуться.

– Ты считаешь, что сейчас произошло то же самое? «Паническая атака»? 

Кёрк сидел к нему в профиль, и его лицо было похоже на застывшую маску.

– Спок… что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

– Как давно это с тобой происходит? – прошептал вулканец.

– Тебе это известно, – охрипший голос Кёрка был едва слышен. – После Нового Орлеана.

– Точнее, Джим.

– Я не могу сказать точнее, – Кёрк с силой сжал челюсть. – Первый раз был через несколько дней после твоего отъезда.

Спок не мог больше на него смотреть и отвернулся. 

– Ты уверен? – он понимал, что это идиотский вопрос. Невозможно! – звучал в его голове голос логики. – Это невозможно! Он человек. Не телепат. Он не может. Не может. Нет. – Джим…

– Что это значит, Спок? Это потому, что я не… вулканец? – прошептал Кёрк. – Я подумал, что, быть может… я недостаточно сильный.

– Нет, – выдавил Спок. – Дело не в этом. Совершенно точно. 

Только не ты, Джим. Ты всегда был достаточно сильным.

Вулканец слышал, как за его спиной Кёрк поднялся из кресла, и вскоре раздался знакомый звук его шагов: три шага направо, пауза, три шага налево. Споку не нужно было на него смотреть, чтобы знать, как движутся в такт ходьбе его руки, как на лице отражаются все его чувства. Собственное сердце Спока, казалось, не способно было выдержать этого, и он не поворачивался.

– Лори тоже пыталась отправить меня к врачам. Но я не мог. Они стали бы сканировать меня, и составлять психологические портеры, и бог знает, что еще делать, а я был перепуган до смерти… – дыхание Кёрка перехватило. – Я боялся, что они преуспеют, что они заставят эти сны прекратиться. 

Спок закрыл глаза. Наступила тишина. Звук мягких шагов снова приблизился, и он вообразил, что может слышать спокойный стук этого непоколебимого сердца.

– Они были единственным, что мне осталось от тебя, – вздохнул Кёрк, – и я не мог…

Кёрк дотронулся до него, до его волос, но Спок отпрянул от этой неуверенной ласки. Он слышал, как Кёрк издал разочарованный, полный боли звук. Жутко было осознавать, что именно он во всем виноват.

– Что случилось, Спок? Что я сказал не так? 

– Ты все сделал так, Джим. В отличие от меня.

И снова долгая пауза. 

– Не уверен, что понимаю тебя, – наконец нарушил ее напряженный голос Кёрка. 

– Я не знаю, – прошептал вулканец. – Но я причинил тебе… вред. Как только я вернулся на Вулкан, я нашел целителя. Это было через четыре дня после того, как я оставил тебя в Новом Орлеане, – он хотел молить о пощаде, хотел, чтобы Кёрк понял, что происходило с ним в те дни. – Боль была нестерпима, Джим, – произнес он, и простодушные, жестокие слова Кёрка вновь резанули его по сердцу. Ее можно разорвать? – Я не знал, как вытерпеть ее.

– Лучше объясни мне то, что собирался.

– Чтобы разорвать связь, возникшую между нами, я заручился поддержкой целителя. Я просил ее исправить все то, что я натворил. 

Лицо Джима внезапно стало совершенно, пугающе отсутствующим.

Спок шагнул к нему.

– Прошу тебя, ты должен верить, что я не имел намерения причинить тебе какие-то неудобства… 

После этих слов лицо Кёрка стало пепельно-серым.

– Ты полагал, что я ничего не пойму, – прошептал он. Глаза его распахнулись.

– Джим…

Отвернувшись, Кёрк продолжил ходить туда-сюда, и, кажется, не замечал, что он это делает. 

– Через четыре дня, после того, как ты уехал… так вот что со мной происходило? Все это время? Ты в этом виноват? – его глаза обвиняющее сузились. Голос стал совсем глухим, наполнился ледяным спокойствием. – Ты впустил чужака в свое сознание, ты позволил ей вырезать меня из него… и ты считал, что я ничего не замечу?

Споку потребовались все его силы, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, который и вопросом-то не был.

– Да. Ты человек. Не телепат. Я считал, что мой выбор никак на тебя не повлияет. 

– Твой выбор..!

Подпитанная болью, ярость Кёрка взвилась до небес. Против воли он вспоминал снег, и тишину, и забытые у дверей лыжи. На мгновение ему захотелось ударить Спока за эти воспоминания, хотелось кинуться на него с кулаками, выместить всю злость, расстрелять из всех известных орудий за то, через что по его вине ему пришлось пройти.

Но Спок каким-то образом отыскал в себе силы, чтобы встретить его взгляд, и сердце Кёрка перевернулось, когда он понял, что Спок ждет своего наказания, что он вынесет любой обрушенный на него удар. Это его очевидное мужество, эта сила духа остались неизменными. 

И ярость Кёрка обернулась горем, прокатившимся по нему морской волной.

– Это не сработало, не так ли, Спок? Я причинил тебе боль, и ты пытался вырвать меня из своего сердца, но не смог. Боль не прекратилась. И поэтому ты… – он задержал дыхание.

Какого черта ты пытался сотворить? Покончить жизнь самоубийством?

Боль была нестерпима, Джим

– Это навсегда? – прошептал Кёрк.

– Я не знаю, – выдержка Спока трещала по швам, его глаза были наполнены стыдом. – Мне так жаль, – прошептал он, не говоря вслух о своем бесчестье, просто молил о прощении с отчаянием человека, для которого бесчестье является настоящей катастрофой.

Джеймс Кёрк вдруг понял, что его злость, и его раны, и предательство, и страх – все это не имеет значения, потому что он просто не в состоянии больше видеть эту боль на лице вулканца. Он не такой человек. Просто взять и повернуться спиной к этой горькой мольбе в невозможных темных глазах? С таким же успехом он мог бы вырезать из груди собственное сердце.

– Я знаю, – отозвался он и сделал шаг ему навстречу. – Ох, Спок, я знаю.

Вулканец приблизился к нему вплотную, и Кёрк позволил ему это.

– Джим, ты должен верить, что я не… – руки Спока отыскали его талию. Его щека горячо прижалась к виску Кёрка. – Я не знал, что делать. Я действительно не думал, что ты сможешь почувствовать это.

Кёрк замер – ошеломленный, контуженный, онемевший. Да, – горько подумал он, но быстро отмахнулся от этой мысли.

– Ш-ш-ш, – прошептал он, позволяя Споку прижаться к нему, притягивая ближе его несопротивляющееся худое тело. 

– Я не знал, как смогу вынести, если… 

– Не нужно, Спок. Все хорошо. Я не уйду, – он собирался сказать совсем не это, должен был сказать что-то другое… но произнесенные слова были правдой. Он никогда не уйдет. 

И тогда Спок сжал его в чудовищной силы объятиях, его руки прижимали все крепче, и, похоже, не собирались отпускать, но Кёрка это полностью устраивало. 

Через какое-то время охватившую их усталость нельзя было более отрицать, и они устроились на кровати. Было ужасно неудобно на узкой койке – колени и тазовые кости Спока были слишком острыми, а сам он слишком высоким, чтобы удобно чувствовать себя в кольце рук Джима, но он прошептал: «Пожалуйста, останься», и Кёрк остался. Он просто мог сейчас это сделать, и это было всем, что имело значение. 

– Все в порядке, – снова сказал он. Ничего не было в порядке, но он прижимал Спока к себе и все равно шептал в прохладную гладкость его волос. – Я здесь. Я никуда не уйду.

Лежа в темноте, слушая мерное сердцебиения вулканца и мягкий гул двигателей корабля, Кёрк должен был чувствовать себя защищенным. Но вместо этого, он чувствовал странную, давящую на него со всех сторон тишину. Почему так больно осознавать то, что Спок отыскал в себе силы, чтобы попытаться прекратить свою боль, а он не сумел?

Он не знал – просто чувствовал эту боль.

Вулканец наконец заснул, будто бы впал в бессознательный ступор солдата, победившего в трудном бою, а Кёрк еще долго лежал без сна. Он хотел видеть сны о звездах, но все, что он видел, когда закрывал глаза, было безжизненным лицом Спока за стеклом шлема. 

Ох, Спок, друг мой, что с нами случилось? 

Через несколько часов его разбудил шум включившихся импульсных двигателей.

Они вошли в Солнечную систему.

 

* * *

Шесть утра, корабельное время. 

Оставив вулканца спать, Кёрк на цыпочках вышел из его каюты, вернулся к себе и сразу же вызвал мостик. Они приближались к орбите Земли, и все системы корабля функционировали нормально. 

На терминале снова мигал индикатор входящих сообщений, но Джим решил оставить это на потом, и, быстро приняв ионный душ, натянул на себя свежий комплект униформы. Бело-серый адмиральский китель казался невероятно тяжелым на его уставших плечах, но, застегнувшись на все пуговицы, он все-таки почувствовал себя несколько лучше и тогда принялся просматривать почту. 

Список сообщений был длинным, и он не сразу отыскал среди них то, которое его интересовало в первую очередь. Как он и предполагал, Ногура времени не терял и менее чем через час ожидал Кёрка у себя в кабинете. 

Он потянулся выключить монитор, и тут, к его изумлению, раздался тихий писк дверного терминала. За дверью оказался совершенно неожиданный для него гость, на лице которого сияла такая широкая улыбка, что настроение Джима мгновенно поднялось.

– Ухура! Что вы здесь делаете в такое время?

Она снова послала ему озорную улыбку:

– Я подумываю о карьере таксиста, адмирал. Не хотите ли стать моим первым клиентом? Предлагаю экспресс-перевозку в Сан-Франциско.

– Откуда вы узнали?..

– Интуиция связиста, – пожала она плечами. 

Кёрк не сразу нашелся с ответом. Наконец он смущенно усмехнулся:

– Ну, не знаю. А сколько вы берете?

– Что ж, – она притворилась, что серьезно обдумывает вопрос. – Поскольку вы друг доктора Маккоя – не говоря уже о том, что мой непосредственный начальник… пожалуй, достойной оплатой станет ваша компания.

Кёрк тут же задался вопросом, как вообще мог позволить кому-то разлучить его с этим судном, с этими людьми…

– Договорились, – согласился он, как будто бы принял наконец решение.

– Карета вас ожидает, – галантно сказала она и поклонилась через порог.

* * *

Через десять минут Ухура уже провела Коперник через двери ангара. Шаттл обогнул круто изогнутый левый бок корпуса Энтерпрайз, скользнул под ее днищем и взмыл вверх, уходя все дальше и дальше от корабля. 

Через обзорное стекло на корме Кёрк смотрел на удаляющуюся Энтерпрайз и решительно ничего не мог поделать с тем, что сердце, как обычно с ним и происходило в таких ситуациях, забилось быстрее от ее грации, ее благородной красоты. Причин лететь на ручном управлении не было никаких – как впрочем, и повода пользоваться шаттлом, когда транспортеры полностью функциональны – но Ухура молчала и делала вид, что увлечена пилотированием. 

Он смотрел до тех пор, пока Энтерпрайз не скрылась из виду, а потом подошел и встал рядом с женщиной, подарившей ему этот полет. Впереди их уже ожидал ярко-голубой изгиб Земного шара.

– Спасибо, Ухура, – мягко сказал он.

Она улыбнулась, не отрывая глаз от панели управления.

– Не за что, адмирал, – отозвалась она и перевела на него взгляд. – Капитан.

Он улыбнулся в ответ

– Намек понят, коммандер. Яснее не бывает.

Она перевела шаттл на автопилот и полностью развернулась к нему.

– У меня есть еще одно сообщение – не только от себя, но и от остальной команды. Добро пожаловать домой, капитан. Нам вас не хватало. 

Ему пришлось проглотить вставший в горле комок.

– Сообщение получено и занесено в журнал.

– Могу я говорить прямо, Джим? – осторожно спросила она.

– Ну, не знаю… я об этом не пожалею?

– Все может быть, – она прикрыла глаза, и черные ресницы на мгновение коснулись щек.

Кёрк вздохнул, демонстрируя, что сдается:

– Ладно уж, как-нибудь выдержу.

Он отвернулась, и Джим понял, что ее взгляд устремлен на голубую поверхность планеты под ними. 

– Понимаю, что вы пока не осознали этого, – проговорила она, – но только благодаря вам на этой планете до сих пор царит мир, – он должно быть, что-то буркнул, потому что она тут же резко покачала головой. – Не спорьте со мной, капитан. Я даже не стану слушать. Просто хочу, чтобы вы всегда помнили о том, что когда Виджер пытался уничтожить эту планету, именно вы его остановили. Вы будете помнить об этом ради меня?

Они уже приближались к границе атмосферы, сапфирово-голубые тона мешались на обзорном экране с белизной, и Кёрк не в силах был оторвать глаз от этого вида. Наконец он собрался с мыслями:

– Не я, Нийота. Все мы. Спок, и Декер…

Она снова взглянула на него, и в ее глазах сверкнули шаловливые искорки.

– Ну конечно, капитан. Даже вы не можете совершать подвиги в одиночку, – и тут она сделала то, чего не делала никогда: протянула руку и положила ее на его предплечье. – Вы не должны встречать все трудности в одиночку, но должны помнить о том, что вам стоит позволить нам помочь.

Пойманный врасплох сходством сказанного со словами, что прозвучали когда-то из уст совсем другой женщины, Кёрк взглянул на Ухуру в немом изумлении.

Она улыбнулась. 

* * *

В Сан-Франциско было далеко за полдень, и терминал Звездного Флота был заполнен почти под завязку. Ухуре пришлось назвать центру управления имя своего пассажира, чтобы получить свободный причал, и результатом этого стало то, что на нижнем ярусе зала прибытия собралась приветствующая их толпа.

Кёрк был озадачен.

– Вы можете в это поверить? – шепнул он идущей рядом с ним женщине, и к его щекам прилила краска.

Вот видите? – сказал ее ответный взгляд и такая же лучезарная улыбка, какая была на лицах встречающих.

И этот взгляд Кёрк унес с собой, когда они расстались в депо. Он еще раз поблагодарил ее, хоть и понимал, что простыми словами ему ни за что не выразить своей признательности.

– Пожелаете мне удачи? – нервно улыбаясь, спросил он, собираясь уходить.

Она чмокнула его в щеку.

– Я в вас верю, капитан.

Надежда была почти осязаемой – блестящая, звонкая струна, натянутая внутри, и в этот раз Кёрк не стал с ней бороться. Ему понадобится невероятно много сил во время дебрифинга, и он готов был черпать их откуда угодно. Во Флоте было всего несколько человек, что были способны бросить ему вызов, и одним из них был Ногура. Три года назад он не был достаточно сильным, и они переиграли его, а ценой поражения стала Энтерпрайз. Три дня назад он отыграл ее обратно с помощью обещаний и угроз. Самое время вновь воспользоваться этим оружием.

* * *

Спок проснулся в одиночестве и какое-то время не мог сообразить, почему это должно его расстраивать и отчего ему так холодно. Стараясь согреться, он обвил себя руками и уткнул лицо в подушку. От нее едва ощутимо, но очень знакомо пахло человеком. 

Он вдохнул этот аромат полной грудью и закрыл глаза. Джим. Здесь, в его постели. Прошлой ночью…

Сообразив, что что-то с тех пор изменилось, он снова открыл глаза, и понял: не было слышно шума двигателей.

Спок сел.

– Компьютер, внутрикорабельная связь. Спок вызывает адмирала Кёрка.

Ответа не последовало. Но через мгновение интерком слабо пискнул.

– Мистер Спок? Лейтенант Астер на связи. Адмирал покинул корабль в шесть пятнадцать утра на шаттле Коперник. 

Спок взглянул на хронометр, который показывал уже восьмой час.

– Он сказал, куда направляется?

– В командование Флота, сэр.

– Вас понял. Спасибо.

На его настольном терминале пульсировал маячок входящего сообщения – он знал, от кого оно, еще до того, как начал воспроизведение, и, стоя в темноте своей каюты, слушал звук голоса Джима, произносящего его имя.

«Спок, прости, что сбежал от тебя. Тебе был нужен сон, и я не решился тебя будить. Ногура вызвал меня к себе, и я счел неразумным заставлять его ждать». Все еще хриплый со сна голос Кёрка звучал удивительно мягко, но в его тепле и очевидной браваде Спок легко различал напряжение. «Если мне повезет, то к моменту твоего пробуждения у меня уже будут хорошие новости». Кёрк помолчал, словно собирался добавить еще что-то личное, но передумал. «Что ж, снова ринемся, друзья, в пролом…» И на этом запись заканчивалась. 

Друг мой, – подумал Спок, прислушиваясь к тишине в каюте. – Разве не мог я разделить это с тобой? Ведь двое всегда сильнее, чем один. Именно ты научил меня, что один союзник, независимо от того, насколько незначительны его силы, часто может повернуть ход сражения…

А потом Споку в голову пришла идея, которая удивила его самого. 

* * *

Есть что-то сюрреалистическое в том, чтобы совершать это паломничество во второй раз за три дня, – подумал Кёрк. В прошлый раз он прошел по тротуару моста прямо в стеклянный лифт, поднялся, пересек просторный холл и вошел в офис Ногуры никем не замеченным. Сейчас же он чувствовал сотни устремленных на него глаз, чувствовал общее возбуждение и практически безудержное ликование, сдерживаемое только строгим офицерским этикетом. По пути ему пришлось буквально уворачиваться от журналистов.

Это не сулило ничего хорошего. Три года назад СМИ казались ему не более, чем очередным испытанием его терпения, но теперь он не был так прост. Его повышение было, по большей части, значимым политическим событием, и последняя вещь, в которой он сейчас нуждался – это толпа репортеров, жаждущих сделать из него героя.

С другой стороны, – пришла ему в голову мысль, – можно попытаться этим воспользоваться. 

Миновав офицеров службы безопасности, он глубоко вздохнул и вошел в двери. Внутри его встретила знакомая высокая фигура коммандера Атта.

– Мои приветствия, адмирал. Вас ожидают, – гибкий и тонкий ригеллианец, казалось, на мгновение заколебался. – Могу я выразить свои соболезнования?..

– Спасибо, – горько отозвался Кёрк. Атт дружил с Лори много лет, и столько же лет они работали вместе. Кёрк не смог разобрать выражения этого необычного лица, но в больших темных глазах, как ему показалось, можно было разглядеть какой-то намек на тоску. – Она всегда отзывалась о вас, как о бесценном сотруднике штаба, коммандер… и хорошем друге. Спасибо вам за это.

Атт грациозно склонил голову.

– Идите, адмирал, они вас ждут.

Это было предостережением, – сразу понял Кёрк, и в его голове зазвучал сигнал тревоги. Они? Интуиция подсказывала, что третий участник совещания точно не будет ему союзником. Наверняка, Комак, – мрачно подумал он, преодолевая последние двадцать метров до непрозрачных стеклянных дверей. Ну что ж, ничего не поделаешь. 

Сенсор зарегистрировал его приближение и автоматически открыл перед ним двери.

* * *

Догадка Кёрка была верна. Когда он вошел, Комак уже расположился напротив Ногуры: они походили на двух центурионов на посту – один жилистый и подтянутый, второй – грубоватый и коренастый, как бык. Они выглядели совершенно расслабленными – Ногура и вовсе потягивал чай, но Кёрка это не ввело в заблуждение.

Для него было уже подготовлено кресло и чашка дымящегося чая, но Кёрк проигнорировал и то, и другое. Он холодно кивнул им обоим.

– Сэр, – обратился он к Ногуре. – Билл, – после секундного сомнения к Комаку.

Ногура мягко кивнул в сторону кресла:

– Расслабься, Джим. Это неофициальная встреча. Морроу уладит с тобой все дела на следующей неделе.

Кёрк приподнял брови, стараясь выразить этим жестом удивление и слабый интерес. 

– Ясно. Могу я тогда поинтересоваться, зачем вы хотели видеть меня, сэр?

Ногура повел руками так, словно хотел сказать: мы же все здесь друзья, не так ли?

– Я всего лишь хотел услышать все из первых уст. Мы больше не увидим этого Виджера?

Интересно. Никакого упоминания о пробном полете или о том, что Кёрк задержался с возвращением на Землю. Похоже, Ногуре и Комаку нужно было убедиться на все сто, что он играет за их команду. Но в какую игру они играют? Они определенно желали встретиться с ним до того, как он успеет поговорить с кем-то еще.

Кёрк сел, сделав вид, что немного опустил свои защитные экраны.

– По моему мнению, адмирал, Виджер никогда больше не станет угрозой для этой планеты.

– По вашему мнению? Основанному на чем? – включился в беседу Комак.

Кёрк посмотрел на него так, словно только теперь вспомнил о его присутствии. 

– Основываясь на данных сенсоров, на личном наблюдении и профессиональном анализе моей команды, конечно.

– Конечно, – тон его граничил с оскорбительным.

Ногура бросил на Комака предупреждающий взгляд и продолжил сам:

– Это утешает, адмирал. Буду ждать вашего рапорта об этом столкновении, – он задумчиво отхлебнул чай – стратегическая пауза, и Кёрк решился на свой собственный гамбит. 

– Я столкнулся с кучей репортеров на пути наверх, – сказал он небрежно. Выражение лица Ногуры не изменилось, а лицо Комака можно и вовсе было назвать бесстрастным – но Кирк имел немалый опыт в чтении лиц, и сразу понял, что напал на золотую жилу.

Ногура поставил чашку на стол.

– Да, это неприятно, но, боюсь, меньше их не станет. И это приводит нас ко второму вопросу, который я желал обсудить с тобой, – он стал вдруг очень серьезен. – Поминальная служба по павшим офицерам. Я хотел бы отложить это мероприятие на несколько дней. Может, и больше.

Усилием воли Кёрк подавил готовое выплеснуться раздражение.

– Адмирал, – рассудительно отозвался он, – вы говорите сейчас о мужчине и женщине, отдавших свои жизни за эту планету, – он впился взглядом в зрачки старика. – Вы говорите о женщине, с которой проработали вместе почти десять лет. Разве она не заслужила признания?

Казалось, Ногура искренне сожалеет.

– Джим, конечно, она заслужила. Все они заслужили. Но мы не можем позволить чувствам руководить нами. Ты многого не знаешь.

Кёрк стиснул зубы.

– Лили Чани собирается похоронить свою дочь сегодня днем, и я не могу найти ни одной причины, чтобы Звездный флот или кто-то иной должен был ей в этом помешать.

Ненадолго наступила тишина, но через пару секунд Ногура кивнул.

– Пожалуй, мы можем провести службу для адмирала Чани и коммандера Сонака, но боюсь, что касается капитана Декера и лейтенанта Айлии, то я должен настаивать на задержке продолжительностью минимум в три дня. Я сожалею, Джим. 

Кёрк нахмурился.

– Какова причина задержки? 

Ногура обменялся взглядами с Комаком. Вот она, истинная причина встречи. Кёрк слегка склонился вперед. 

– Быть может, Декер и Айлия спасли планету, – резко заговорил Комак, – но они создали для нас чудовищную пиар-проблему. Когда в свет выйдет информация о том, что Земля едва избежала самой разрушительной силы, что когда-то встречалась ей на пути, потому, что два офицера Звездного флота «объединились» с ней и стали «Единым»… Новые Люди получат полную свободу действий. Именно поэтому мы пока предпочитаем кое о чем умолчать. Но поскольку Энтерпрайз уже в доке, наши дни сочтены. 

– Плохо еще и то, Джим, – продолжил Ногура, – что Вояджер-6 был аппаратом НАСА. Что они станут говорить об исследованиях космоса, о Звездном флоте? Как только все факты попадут в руки СМИ, погремит взрыв, и начнут звучать антифлотские речи. Если мы не будем осторожны. Уверен, ты это и сам понимаешь. 

Кёрк понимал – в этом-то и заключалась проблема. Если они с Комаком и имели на счет чего-то общее мнение, то это было отвращение и подсознательное неприятие деспотичных положений движения Новых Людей. То, что сделал Декер, не имело ничего общего с их понятием «Единства», но Кёрк понимал, как легко будет все извратить в угоду себе. 

– Что требуется от меня? – тихо спросил он. 

Взгляд Ногуры стал более жестким.

– Ты наше лицо. Если нам удастся сконцентрировать внимание на тебе и Энтерпрайз, прежде чем неугодные нам люди что-то узнают, то, возможно, обстановку удастся разрядить раньше, чем вообще возникнут какие-то проблемы.

Кёрк понимал, к чему он ведет, и это ему не нравилось. Он никогда не чувствовал себя комфортно, находясь в центре внимания, но еще хуже было то, что из него все-таки собирались лепить героя. Ему просто повезло, вот и все. Определенно, у него были нехорошие предчувствия на это счет.

– Объясните, что у вас на уме, – сказал он, сцепив руки умышленно подражая Споку и надеясь, что это даст ему хоть немного вулканского спокойствия. 

– Пресс-конференция, – ответил Комак. Кёрк практически увидел, как тот облизнулся. Неужели Кёрк с такой легкостью согласится сотрудничать? – было написано на его лице.  
– В среду вечером, на главной палубе Энтерпрайз. Сначала выступит верховный адмирал, затем ты. А на следующий день несколько коротких интервью. А на пятницу назначим на Энтерпрайз поминальную службу для Декера и Айлии с тобой в качестве церемониймейстера. Вручим медали за отвагу всей команде, сражавшейся на мостике, и посмертно – Декеру и Айлии. Также обеспечим широкополосную трансляцию всего мероприятия. 

Кёрк перевел взгляд на Ногуру.

– Какова легенда?

– Только правда, Джим, – пожал плечами Ногура, – мы доверяем твоему мнению. Главное, что нам нужно – это история, которая не сработает против нас, – он улыбнулся знающей, отеческой улыбкой. – Ты можешь быть настолько простым и скромным, насколько тебе это хочется – мы сами проследим, чтобы пресса позолотила твое имя должным образом.

Губы Комака изогнулись в неприкрытой презрительной ухмылке:

– Много и не потребуется – СМИ обожают красивые лица и униформу.

С минуту Кёрк молчал, обдумывая предложение. Мысль о том, что они от него хотели, вызывала тошноту, но это происходило, увы, не в первый раз. Практически ту же песенку Ногура пел, когда убеждал его принять должность начальника оперативного управления. Во имя Флота, во имя Федерации. И она сейчас звучала ничуть не лучше, чем три года назад – но логики у него было не отнять. 

– В чем подвох? – спросил он нейтральным тоном. 

Что-то на дне глаз Ногуры дрогнуло на мгновение. Он положил руки перед собой на стол. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Кёрка, выражение его лица все еще было мягким, но в голове звучала сталь.

– Я хочу перевести тебя на более публичную должность, Джим. Туда, где ты сможешь полностью проявить свои способности к риторике. 

У Кёрка внутри все похолодело.

– На… постоянную должность?

– На должность, которая должна показаться тебе большим испытанием характера, чем оперативное управление, и которая просто создана для тебя. Мы хотим назначить тебя главным представителем Совета Федерации.

Кёрк с трудом удержал в себе рвущиеся наружу эмоции.

– А что Фитцпатрик? Ее кто-нибудь спрашивал?

– Здоровье адмирала Фитцпатрик уже не то, – с явным сожалением сообщил Ногура. – Эта должность слишком ответственна для женщины ее возраста. Но мы не афишируем этот факт до тех пор, пока не подберем подходящую замену.

Вероятнее всего, ее «убедили» отступиться, – подумал Кёрк, даже не думая скрывать своего скептицизма. 

– Это отличная возможность, Джим. Мы отчаянно нуждаемся в ком-то, вроде тебя – сейчас даже больше, чем раньше. 

Кёрк почувствовал, как на его ноге защелкивается капкан. 

– А что насчет Энтерпрайз? – спросил он. – Она нуждается в капитане. 

Ногура терпеливо улыбнулся:

– И она его получит. 

– Вы уже кого-то подобрали?

Старик вновь переглянулся с Комаком.

– На самом деле, да. 

– Но я полагал, во Флоте нет ни одного подходящего кандидата.

– Уже есть, – самодовольно заявил Комак.

– Ты сам рекомендовал его, Джим, – добавил Ногура. 

Кёрк уставился на него, затем на Комака, а потом до него дошло.

– Спок, – сказал он. 

Билл Комак определенно был доволен его реакцией. 

– Если он согласится, то мы назначим его на пятничной церемонии. 

Скорее ад замерзнет, чем он согласится, – подумал Кёрк, но не позволил этой мысли отразиться на его лице. Глядя на свои руки, он старался соображать как можно быстрее. Что за партия разыгрывается перед ним, и каковы ставки? Чем готов будет пожертвовать Ногура ради победы?

А чем готов пожертвовать он, Джим Кёрк?

И как только он задал себе этот вопрос, то сразу понял, что есть только одна вещь, которая не подлежит обсуждению. Ни за что на свете он не позволит им отправить Спока в миссию без него.

И он решил играть в открытую. Если он не верит в себя сам, то как можно ожидать этого от Ногуры? Он поднял голову.

– Быть может, нам удастся прийти к компромиссу.

Взгляд черных ястребиных глаз Ногуры был нечитаем.

– Посмотрим. Компромисс какого сорта у тебя на уме? 

– Я играю по вашим правилам, а вы в ответ отдаете мне командование Энтерпрайз.

– Джим, ты теперь адмирал и должен рассматривать иные возможности.

– Почему именно я? Из меня не выйдет хорошего чиновника.

– Ты себя недооцениваешь, Джим. Это крайне подходящая для тебя должность. 

– Скорее, крайне заметная. 

На мгновение улыбка Ногуры погасла.

– Что ж, никто не мешает тебе оставаться в оперативном управлении. Но я считаю, природные таланты позволяют тебе гораздо лучше проявить себя…

– … на звездолете, и вам это известно.

Они довольно долго смотрели друг на друга в полном молчании, пока Комак его не прервал. 

– Я разочарован, Кёрк. Я слышал, что ты отличный игрок в покер. Ты всегда выкладываешь карты на стол, чтобы все могли в них заглянуть?

Кёрк одарил старика улыбкой:

– Я заинтересован только в этой ставке, Билл. Решил сразу поставить тебя об этом в известность, – даже если это и не совсем правда, – закончил он про себя. 

Похоже, Комака ужасно раздражал отказ Кёрка становиться наживкой.

– Ни один адмирал никогда не возвращался в солдатский строй в мирное время.

– Но никто еще не становился адмиралом в тридцать шесть лет, – парировал Кёрк. 

Ногура искренне развеселился.

– Твоя точка зрения ясна, – он поднялся на ноги и подошел к окну, выходящему на разрастающийся практически на глазах штаб Звездного флота. Несколько секунд он просто стоял и оглядывал свои суверенные владения. 

В конце концов он вздохнул и повернулся.

– Предлагаю прекратить эти игры, господа. Джим, и тебе, и мне отлично известно, что все это должно быть сделано во благо Флота. Я уверен, что ты осознаешь всю важность. Распределение командных должностей состоится через два месяца, выборы в Совет – меньше, чем через шесть недель после этого. Если мы не будем осторожны, вся организация потерпит поражение, а я этого допускать не собираюсь, – он практически пронзил Кёрка взглядом. – Не думаю, что ты готов на это пойти. Ты дашь интервью, или я действительно очень сильно заблуждался на твой счет.

Кёрк тоже поднялся на ноги и склонил голову, с достоинством принимая свое поражение. 

– Это называется блеф, Хэйхатиро. Но я остаюсь при своем мнении. Я создан для мостика звездолета, а не для головизора. При всем уважении, сэр.

Ногура махнул Комаку рукой.

– Дай ему все файлы, Билл. Джим, ты должен прочитать это при первой же возможности, чтобы полностью понимать, что от тебя требуется, – Комак неохотно протянул ему диск. Кёрк принял его, не отрывая от Ногуры взгляда, и старик кивнул ему с выражением почти отческой гордости на лице. – Я рассмотрю твой запрос. Это все, что я могу обещать.

Керк согласился и на это, понимая, что синица в руке лучше, чем журавль в небе. Не дойдя двух шагов до двери, он повернулся. Его сердце колотилось в два раза сильнее, чем обычно, но он давно усвоил, что ничего нельзя добиться без риска. Он глубоко вздохнул.

– Есть еще одна вещь, которую вы должны знать, сэр. Я не стану рассматривать всерьез тот план распределения персонала, который не позволит мне находиться в радиусе действия транспортера от места пребывания коммандера Спока. Это единственное, чем я не готов поступиться. Звездный флот – не единственная работа в этом городе. 

Неприкрытое изумление на лице Комака стало отличным вознаграждением за риск.

* * *

Когда Кёрк быстрым шагом покинул офис, его сердце все еще колотилось. По инерции он пронесся через весь коридор до самого показушного стеклянного лифта, даже не заметив, что его ладони вспотели настолько, что весь комаковский диск с данными был мокрый.

Я действительно только что это сделал?

Да, дорогой мой адмирал Кёрк, вы однозначно это сделали.

Определенно, он от себя этого не ожидал. Израненный, злой и неуверенный в себе, он все равно продолжал ставить Спока выше всего остального в своей жизни. И не смотря на то, что он напугал сам себя, на душе заметно полегчало. 

Он поймал себя на том, что ему смехотворно сильно не терпится поскорее увидеть Спока.

А через мгновение, он в сотый раз проклял на чем свет стоит эти отвратительные запястные коммуникаторы, потому что снова забыл его надеть, а значит, придется тащиться на верхний уровень, чтобы воспользоваться услугами местной транспортерной станции.

* * *

Спок не стал пользоваться услугами шофера и транспортировался прямо на место назначения. Он материализовался у ворот, ведущих в приятный, окруженный кирпичной стеной сад, в центре которого располагался современный одноэтажный дом. Пригревало солнце, с бухты долетал прохладный ветерок, и его первый за три года глоток земного воздуха пах морем.

Он позвонил, и из небольшого динамика, закрепленного на садовой ограде, почти сразу раздался мягкий голос:

– Да?

– Вас хочет видеть коммандер Спок, сэр. Могу я попросить вас уделить мне минуту? Вопрос довольно срочный. 

– Да, кончено, – после секундного колебания ответили ему, – но разговор должен быть коротким. Я спущусь через минуту.

Ворота открылись, Спок вошел в сад и прошагал по ступеням к входной двери. Его встретил ухоженный и приятный с эстетической точки зрения мужчина лет пятидесяти. Он приподнял руку в вулканском салюте, и Спок ответил на традиционный жест.

– Коммандер, какой приятный сюрприз. Давненько мы не виделись. Но меня, к сожалению, через тридцать минут ждут в штабе, и, боюсь, мне никак не удастся это отложить. 

– Разумеется. Спасибо, что согласились встретиться, адмирал. Я не отниму у вас больше двадцати минут.

Мужчина жестом пригласил Спока в дом.

– Ну что ж, рассказывайте, что там у вас на уме, Спок…

* * *

Поднявшись на корабль, Кёрк первым делом прошел на мостик. К его огорчению, Спока там не было, но Сулу, похоже, держал все под контролем. Кроме него на мостике находились только два техника, возившихся со станцией наведения оружия. 

Сулу повернулся в капитанском кресле и собрался было встать, но Кёрк жестом его остановил и, подгоняемый так и не схлынувшим адреналином, легко взлетел по ступенькам. 

– Как дела, коммандер? – вопросительно посмотрел он на рулевого.

– Устранение неисправностей практически закончено, капитан. Мы уже синхронизировали хронометры со штабными, и полный отчет о работе систем будет готов сегодня к восемнадцати ноль-ноль по тихоокеанскому времени. 

Кёрк скользнул взглядом по креслу у научной станции, и даже не заметил, что сделал это.

– Где все?

Сулу с трудом подавил улыбку.

– Я сегодня не видел мистера Спока, сэр. Возможно, он с самого утра в лабораториях или в инженерной.

Кёрк рассеянно нахмурился.

– Хм. Ладно, мистер Сулу, продолжайте, – он покинул мостик, все еще продолжая хмуриться. Раньше он не замечал, что рулевой способен читать его, как открытую книгу.

* * *  
Каким-то образом Кёрк почувствовал, что вулканца нет ни в лабораториях, ни в инженерной, и внутрикорабельная связь подтвердила это – ответа он не получил. Кёрк поспешил в свою каюту, намереваясь просмотреть оттуда журнал транспортера. Времени было немного, а ему еще нужно было переодеться.

В журнале значилось, что Спок покинул корабль меньше часа назад. Кёрк проверил список входящих сообщений, но там ничего не было. Тогда он подумал, что стоит вызвать вулканца по коммуникатору, но все-таки решил его не беспокоить. Координаты телепортации только усилили его недоумение. Что Спок забыл в районе Ноб Хилл? 

Все чудесатее и чудесатее… 

Кёрк с трудом поборол иррациональное желание отправиться вслед за вулканцем – впрочем, времени на это у него все равно не было. Похороны Лори начнутся через час. 

Чтобы отвлечься от угрюмых мыслей, он вставил переданный ему Комаком диск в видеотерминал, и настроил компьютер на автоматическую прокрутку содержимого. Ничего неожиданного там не было: стандартные, подготовленные к публикации материалы о модернизации Энтерпрайз, о «новой эре» исследований космоса, несколько пресс-релизов, дополненных фотографиями. Краем глаза наблюдая за сменой изображений на экране, он натягивал на себя парадную униформу. Новая флотская форма была элегантной, представительной, и все же Кёрку все время казалось, что она медленно, но верно его душит. Неужели они никогда не разработают ничего приличного? 

Он как раз пытался хоть как-то укротить свои непокорные вихры, как один из мелькавших на экране снимков привлек его внимание. Это была фотография принимающего офицерское звание Уилла Декера. Он вспомнил нетерпение Декера и идущую у него самого внутри непримиримую битву между гордостью за своего протеже и отчаянной, непрофессиональной завистью. 

Компьютер продолжил автоматическую прокрутку, и со следующего кадра на него уже смотрел Крис Пайк и его старший помощник… как там ее звали? А с ними, – Кёрк улыбнулся, погружаясь в воспоминания, – Спок, выглядящий точно так, как в тот день, когда они встретились. 

Забыв о прическе, Кёрк остановился перед монитором и стал смотреть на появляющиеся одна за другой фотографии. Похоже, кому-то в голову пришла идея сделать выпуск об Энтерпрайз и ее капитанах, потому что на экране появился Роберт Эйприл, потом снова Пайк, и с полдюжины снимков самого Кёрка. Большинство из них были сделаны на различных церемониях награждения или во время исполнения служебных обязанностей, но последний был явно любительским. Это было странно, потому что он совсем не помнил, кто это снимал.

На фотографии был он сам, Спок и еще несколько человек на заднем плане. На них была не флотская форма, что само по себе было редкостью. Спок был облачен в свои черные одежды, и резко оттенял одетого в ярко-красный пиджак Кёрка. Судя по костюму, снимок был сделан около четырех лет назад – он надевал этот пиджак, который потом от души возненавидела Лори, всего пару раз. Но где же это они?..

– Компьютер остановить изображение, – пробормотал он и сел, чтобы разглядеть получше.

Был вечер, за их спиной виднелись перила – похоже, они находились на каком-то балконе. За своим левым плечом он, присмотревшись, распознал Боунса, хотя лицо доктора Маккоя в кадр не попало. Также за их спинами стояли две молодые женщины – одетые в вечерние платья и улыбающиеся.

И тогда Кёрк вспомнил. Это был вечер отбытия с Деневы. Они с Боунсом уговорили Спока поужинать вместе, и, когда они уже покидали ресторан, их узнали три девушки и попросили о групповой фотографии. 

Но конкретно эта явна была не постановочной.

Девушка с камерой, очевидно, нажала спуск раньше времени, и они со Споком этого попросту не заметили. На лице Спока было то самое выражение, которое Кёрк про себя называл «дразнительным» – одна бровь высоко поднята, все остальные черты совершенно бесстрастны. Сам Кёрк стоял очень близко к нему и восторженно улыбался каким-то неожиданно произнесенным вулканцем словам. Что-то о том, чтобы увековечить его в бронзе – беззлобная насмешка над самолюбием Кёрка, которая всегда была их местной шуткой. 

Ему всегда нравилось, как Спок его дразнит.

Кёрк смотрел на снимок, на выражение собственного лица и вдруг понял, что покраснел. Улыбка на его губах была несомненно соблазняющей. Он всегда подозревал, что лицо выдает его с потрохами, но не догадывался, что до такой степени. Ресницы были полуопущены, губы раскраснелись, и расстояние между ними было почти неприлично мало. На этой фотографии он – по-другому и не скажешь – практически занимался со Споком любовью, прямо посереди людного места. 

Ошеломленное увиденным, его тело тут же выдало бурную реакцию – ту самую, которую уже успело накрепко забыть за последние несколько месяцев. 

– Компьютер, запустить сопутствующие файлы, – с трудом выдавил из себя Кёрк.

– Аудио недоступно, запускаю текстовый файл.

Но ничего, кроме подписи, там не было. Название новостного канала было ему незнакомо, но звучало довольно солидно, и он заключил, что это какой-то популярный сетевой таблоид.

Подпись гласила: Цвет Звездного Флота. 

Отделенный от этого давно ушедшего вечера тем, что можно было назвать периодом взросления, Джеймс Кёрк таращился на собственное лицо, на котором отражались доступные всей галактике чувства. Неужели, он и правда смотрел на Спока вот так? На публике? Казалось совершенно невероятным, что человек, на чьем лице написаны такие эмоции, мог не отдавать себе отчета в том, что творится с его собственным сердцем.

Фотография была сделана почти за год до той судьбоносной ночи в Новом Орлеане. Кёрк легонько скользнул кончиками пальцев по картинке на экране. Он так отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы соединить свой разум с разумом Спока, что едва мог в этот момент дышать. Как такое вообще возможно – до такой степени хотеть того, что представителям твоего вида хотеть не положено?

И в это мгновение ему в голову пришло то, что раньше не приходило никогда.

За прошедшие годы, Спок несколько раз говорил о том, что сознание Джима необыкновенно сильное, нехарактерно волевое для человека. Он использовал слова «подвижное» и «грандиозное» – он даже учил Кёрка выставлять щиты, предупреждал его, что их регулярные мелдинги могут оказать непредсказуемое воздействие на самочувствие Кёрка. И все-таки, когда Спок сознался в том, что невольно установил между ними Связь, Кёрк благополучно забыл обо всех этих завуалированных намеках.

Боже, он действительно ухитрился убедить себя в том, что его предали.

А то, что он чувствовал на самом деле, было всего лишь страхом. Страхом нуждаться в ком-то сильнее, чем он уже нуждался в Споке… страх, что Спок оставит его, как и все те, кого Кёрк когда-либо любил. А еще боязнь своей собственной неумелости в том, что касается отношений, которую он проявлял неоднократно. Но больше всего он боялся подвести Спока, понимая, что сама жизнь вулканца в один прекрасный день будет зависеть от способности Кёрка довериться кому-то всецело – и душой, и телом, и разумом. Он был на все сто уверен, что это больше, чем он может дать.

Как он не видел, что уже отдал все это, и что реальное занятие любовью со Споком было всего лишь тем, что он годами делал в своем сердце?

Он не позволял себе увидеть. Вместе этого он воспользовался первым же путем к отступлению, который предложил ему Спок. Ни разу за эту ночь, да и за все последовавшие за ней три года ему не пришло в голову, что Спок может оказаться в чем-то неправ.

Ни разу во всей своей боли, ярости и горечи ему не пришло в голову, что он сам, вероятнее всего, был неправ во всем.

– Выключить экран, – мягко сказал он, изумляясь тому направлению, что приняли его мысли.

Только через несколько минут, Кёрк вспомнил о времени, о парадной форме и о том, куда собирается. Взглянув на часы, он решил, что времени для того, чтобы оставить Споку сообщение, ему хватит.

Через пять минут он уже спешил в транспортерную. 

 

* * *

– Не смею вас больше задерживать, адмирал, – Спок поднялся на ноги, и следом за ним встал хозяин дома. Вулканец слегка поклонился. – Позвольте мне выразить свою благодарность.

Адмирал Роберт Уэсли улыбнулся с извечно присущей ему скромностью.

– Что ж, я давненько являюсь должником Джима, но до сих пор мне не удавалось ничего для него сделать. Дайте мне несколько часов, и мы посмотрим, какую мне удастся заварить кашу.

Спок был верен своему слову: меньше, чем двадцать минут прошло с тех пор, как он появился у садовых ворот.

– Очень надеюсь на то, что все еще есть что «заваривать». Возможно, уже слишком поздно.

– Вы недооцениваете Джима. Если это возможно, он будет тянуть время до тех пор, пока полностью не оценит обстановку.

– Быть может, вы и правы. Спасибо еще раз, – склонил голову Спок. 

Уэсли проводил его к выходу, и Спок сразу связался с Энтерпрайз. 

* * *

Спок понимал, что не имеет практически никаких статистических шансов отыскать удовлетворительное объяснение тому, что у него ускорился пульс и засосало под ложечкой. Этот феномен он с переменным успехом пытался то отрицать, то оправдывать. Данные физиологические симптомы возникали тогда, когда он видел Кёрка после разлуки, даже если ее продолжительность не превышала дня, а то и вовсе часа – причем, чем дольше была разлука, тем интенсивнее проявлялись симптомы. Они сделали его практически недееспособным три дня назад, когда он только вошел на мостик корабля. 

Но когда он выходил из транспортерной, он больше не пытался отрицать или находить оправдания. Вулканец Спок попросту не заботился о том, что его сердце бьется слишком быстро и что от предвкушения встречи с Кёрком, тяжелеет внизу живота. Он покончил с отрицанием и теперь хотел только побыстрее разделаться с этой самой разлукой, увидеть, что отразится в глазах Кёрка в то мгновение, когда она закончится.

На середине ведущего от транспортера коридора острая потребность скорее услышать родной голос остановила его около связного терминала. 

Но компьютер сообщил ему, что адмирала Кёрка на борту нет. 

– Проследить маршрут его персонального коммуникатора. 

После секундной задержки, компьютер снова ожил:

– Этот элемент был дезактивирован. Базовый аудио-сигнал недоступен. Желаете послать аварийный сигнал?

Спок бросил на компьютер тот самый взгляд, от которого в минувшие годы пострадал не один нерадивый энсин. 

Зачем Кёрк отключил коммуникатор? 

– Спок вызывает мостик.

– Мостик на связи. Сулу слушает.

– Коммандер, вы говорили с адмиралом Кёрком в течение последнего часа?

– Да, сэр. Он вернулся из штаба, но десять минут назад транспортировался обратно на поверхность планеты. Сказал, что днем будет недоступен для связи и, в случае чего, мы можем достучаться до него на аварийной частоте.

– Ясно, – Спок подозревал, что в его голосе отразилось больше чувств, чем следовало. – Он сообщил когда вернется? 

– Сожалею, но нет. Он искал вас, сэр. Возможно, он оставил сообщение...

– Спасибо, мистер Сулу. Конец связи.

В рекордные сроки Спок добрался до своей каюты и был сполна вознагражден: с терминала ему весело подмигивал сигнал входящих сообщений. Облегчение, которое он ощутил, было поистине чрезмерным.

– Компьютер, проиграть входящее сообщение. 

К его изумлению включился экран, и на нем появилось изображение. Понадобилось несколько мгновений для того, чтобы оживить воспоминание. Он пригляделся, с трудом контролируя собственное дыхание. Этот Джим Кёрк – жизнерадостный, улыбающийся, излучающий чувственность – всегда заставлял его кровь закипать в жилах.

На Кёрке был ярко-красный пиджак с воротником-стойкой, который Спок почти забыл. Почти… но в те дни он находил этот предмет одежды невыносимо отвлекающим. Когда Кёрк одевал его, то казался практически отлитым из отполированного золота, и даже теперь, глядя на неподвижную картинку, Спок с трудом мог выдержать его животный магнетизм. 

Собственное лицо Спока, его поза на фотографии стали для него откровением в полном смысле этого слова. Он действительно считал в те годы, что контролирует себя? Действительно так успешно отрицал то, что абсолютно очевидно чувствовал? 

В самом деле думал, что снедающая его жажда не отражается в каждой застывшей черте его лица, в каждый напряженный линии его тела? 

И только через пару минут он обнаружил, что к углу экрана аккуратно прикреплен маленький белый листок бумаги, терпеливо ожидающий, пока на него обратят внимание. Он моргнул. Листок с парой рукописных строк казался нереальным. Он мог припомнить только пару раз, когда Кёрк связывался с ним таким старомодным способом. 

В конце концов он поднес записку к глазам и прочел:

«Спок,

Ты где? Я отправился на похороны адмирала Чани. Вернусь, как только смогу. Мне необходимо с тобой поговорить. Что думаешь о фотографии?

Дж.»

Не особо ожидая увидеть что-то на обороте, но до последнего оставаясь самим собой, Спок все-таки перевернул листок… и у него перехватило дыхание. На обратной стороне твердым почерком Джима Кёрка были выведены слова:

«Я должен был знать».

* * *

Несмотря на значительное количество гостей, дом Лили Чани не казался слишком переполненным. Огромные комнаты и внушительный внутренний двор легко вмещали толпу, а большие, выходящие в долину окна создавали иллюзию открытого пространства.

Несмотря на это, через полчаса Кёрк все-таки начал ощущать тесноту.

Церемония, к счастью, была недолгой, и только один ее момент, ближе к концу, заставил его почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Лили спросила, не хочет ли кто-то сказать несколько слов о ее дочери, и в течение нескольких мгновений Кёрк совершенно не мог вспомнить, как выглядела Лори, как звучал ее голос. А потом он вспомнил слова Маккоя, и, вооружившись этим воспоминанием, сумел справиться с собой, подняться и встретиться лицом к лицу с полной комнатой коллег и незнакомцев. 

Она погибла, исполняя свои служебные обязанности. Это было ее жизнью.

Около его локтя внезапно появился поднос с закусками. Он поднял глаза и увидел усталую улыбку Лили. 

– Блинчик? – продолжая механически улыбаться, предложила она, и у Джима сжалось сердце. Он заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.

– Нет, спасибо, Лили. Знаете, вы не должны это делать. Полагаю, все сумеют сами отыскать еду. 

Она пожала плечами.

– Это позволяет мне отвлечься.

Долгое время они стояли друг рядом с другом и смотрели сквозь открытое окно на скалистые горы. Дом находился неподалеку от коттеджа, который вместе купили Кёрк и Лори, и запахи колорадского хвойного леса и чистейшая небесная лазурь заставили Кёрка вспомнить, почему им хотелось здесь жить. С момента последнего снегопада значительно потеплело, и хотя ветерок был уже довольно прохладным, чувствовалось, что осень не готова пока сдавать свои позиции. 

– Спасибо, что пришел, Джим, – наконец проговорила Лили. 

Кёрк прикрыл глаза, остро чувствуя собственную искреннюю печаль.

– Пожалуйста, не благодарите меня. Вам не за что меня благодарить.

Она вздохнула, все еще не глядя на него.

– Я знаю, что ты старался. Просто иногда этого недостаточно.

Кёрк не понял, говорит она о несчастном случае, убившем ее дочь, или об их неудачном браке, но решил, что это не важно. 

– Я хотел бы… – начал он.

– Я знаю, – ответила она как ни в чем не бывало. – Я бы тоже этого хотела.

– Она заслуживала лучшего, – он проглотил комок в горле. – И вы тоже.

– Да, пожалуй, что так, – на мгновение она показалось Джиму совершенно потерянной.

Он нахмурился, и чувство тесноты охватило его с новой силой.

– Кажется, мне стоит ненадолго выйти наружу, – рассеянно сказал он. 

Она повернулась, на лице ее было явное беспокойство.

– Ты в порядке, Джим?

– Да, просто… вам не кажется, что здесь слишком душно? – он напряженно улыбнулся. – У меня, похоже, небольшой приступ клаустрофобии. Не привык к такому количеству людей.

Она крепче сжала в руках поднос.

– Забавно. А я как раз подумала, что дом выглядит абсолютно пустым.

* * *

Снаружи Кёрк почувствовал себя несколько лучше. Мощеный дворик был окружен газоном: огромное поле выцветшей, местами покрытой снегом травы граничило с лесом. Несколько белых облаков зависли над его головой настолько низко, что, казалось, до них можно дотянуться рукой. Он обошел крутой бок холма, направляясь туда, где начинался стометровой длины каскад скалистых гор. Хотелось постоять на самом краю и полной грудью вдохнуть свежий горный воздух. 

Он уже прошел половину пути, когда сквозь стихающий ропот доносившихся из дворика голосов различил знакомый звук. Подняв голову, он увидел, как в двадцати метрах от него луч транспортера формирует высокую, облаченную в голубую форму фигуру. 

Спок заметил его в то же мгновение, увидел, как Кёрк расправил плечи и быстрым, решительным шагом направился в его сторону. Дурные предчувствия и чистейший восторг охватили вулканца одновременно. Он был искренне рад видеть Джима и опечален его очевидным одиночеством, той болью, виновником которой был и не был он сам, и в то же время, оказался врасплох захвачен сильнейшим, мучительным приступом физического желания. Он знал, что все это написано сейчас на его лице, но совершенно не переживал по этому поводу. Выражение лица Кёрка, полное надежды, настороженности и болезненной ранимости, лучше всего свидетельствовало о том, что Спок был прав, придя сюда. 

– Привет, незнакомец, – негромко сказал Кёрк, останавливаясь на опасном для вулканского самоконтроля расстоянии. – Как ты меня нашел?  
– Связался с офисом Ногуры, – также тихо отозвался Спок. – Было нетрудно установить… – лицо Кёрка озарилось улыбкой. – Что тебе показалось смешным?

Кёрк усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Я… эм… я думаю, что ухитрился несколько удивить командующего адмирала этим утром, – Спок смотрел на него вопросительно, и Кёрк слегка покраснел. – И можно сказать, что ты только что подлил масла в разожженный мною огонь. 

– В самом деле? Мне любопытно узнать о том, что произошло. 

Кёрк загадочно повел плечами.

– Пока ничего значимого. Но посмотрим, – он встретился глазами со Споком. – Я не спросил тебя… велика вероятность того, что они предложат корабль тебе, – его голос надломился, в глазах плескались одновременно надежда и настороженность. – Если ты этого хочешь, то я не встану у тебя на пути.

– Я уже неоднократно давал тебе понять, что не имею желания… 

– …командовать. Верно. Я знаю это, – настороженность испарилась из глаз Кёрка, и он слабо улыбнулся. – Могу я поинтересоваться, где ты был этим утром?

– Встречался с адмиралом Уэсли. Мне пришло в голову, что он может оказаться союзником в вопросах, касающихся Энтерпрайз.

На лице Кёрка появилось глубочайшее изумление.

– Тебе пришло в голову… Спок, это… – он моргнул. – Я даже не подумал об этом. И что он сказал?

– Он предложил ряд интересных возможностей. В целом, я бы сказал, что встреча прошла плодотворно – если действительно не было принято никаких решений, как ты говоришь.

Кёрк опустил глаза, становясь сейчас очень похожим на человека со сделанной на Деневе фотографии.

– Я бы так не сказал.

Сердце Спока пропустило удар.

– Поясни, пожалуйста. 

– Не здесь, – бросив взгляд на дом, тихо ответил Кёрк. – Пройдемся?

Спок направился следом за ним к краю двора, где деревья встречались с взметающимися ввысь скалами. Склон был там настолько крутым, что их нельзя было разглядеть со стороны дома. 

Кёрк взглянул на него и, развернувшись, отошел на пару шагов. Спок задумался о том, тоже ли Джим ощутил это электрическое поле, что посылает между ними искрящие разряды, или ему просто стало некомфортно при мысли о том, что теперь они на самом деле оказались наедине. Вулканец чувствовал Кёрка настолько сильно и глубоко, что ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и это поглотит его целиком. 

– Тебе следовало позволить мне составить тебе компанию этим утром, – тихо сказал он. 

Кёрк снова слабо улыбнулся.

– Тебя не приглашали на вечеринку. И тебе был необходим сон. Кроме того, – обреченно признался Кёрк, и его улыбка растаяла, – мне было необходимо собраться с мыслями после всего, что произошло прошлой ночью.

Холодок пробежал по спине вулканца, и он на мгновение почувствовал себя совершенно беззащитным.

– Понимаю, – ответил он. 

– Знаешь, ты действительно выбил меня из колеи. Даже больше. Столько времени я считал…

– Что, Джим? – почти не дыша, прошептал Спок.

Кёрк вздохнул.

– Я никогда не думал, что может найтись идеальное логическое объяснение тому, что со мной происходит, – тихо признался он. 

У Спока сжалось сердце от скрывающейся в голосе Кёрка глубокой печали.

– Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль, – с трудом проговорил он. – Я хотел освободить тебя.

Кёрк пристально посмотрел на него, но выражение его лица было совершенно нечитаемым. Через какое-то время он наконец заговорил:

– Ты причинил мне боль, Спок, – он посмотрел на свои парадные ботинки. – Мне и сейчас больно. Мне не нравится осознавать, что ты пытался сделать это, вырвать меня с корнями из своей души. Что ты смог то, чего не смог я. Но я понимаю тебя. Это был твой выбор. Черт возьми, именно я спросил тебя о том, возможно ли это. 

Спок резко втянул воздух через стиснутые зубы. Боль пронзила его в самое сердце, и он никак не мог подавить воспоминания о том предательстве. Кёрк помнил. 

Джим, похоже, никак не мог решиться произнести вслух то, что его терзало. Он отошел от Спока еще на один шаг и отвернулся.

– Что ты думаешь о той фотографии? – наконец спросил он.

Вулканец с изумлением понял, что собирается ответить Кёрку правду.

– Она потрясла меня, – он сглотнул. – Я… испытал возбуждение.

Краска прилила к щекам человека.

– На меня она оказала тот же эффект.

– Возможно, это показательно.

Кёрк рассмеялся.

– Более показательно, чем ты можешь предположить. Я не… этого не происходило со мной очень долгое время, – он украдкой бросил на Спока взгляд, на его лице причудливо мешались искренность и разочарование. – Очень, очень долгое время, – его нелепый брак стал картонным фасадом задолго до ухода Чани. Его вина, конечно. Его тело подвело ее не меньше, чем его сердце. Это признание было таким неожиданным, что Спок не нашелся с ответом. 

Кёрк склонил голову, и солнце сверкающей бронзой окрасило его пряди.

– Я был влюблен в тебя на этой фотографии, Спок. Я не понимаю, как умудрялся притворяться, что это не так. Это видно невооруженным глазом. 

– Джим… – в груди Спока набирала силу волна необъяснимых чувств. 

Но Кёрк поднял руку.

– Постой, дай мне договорить. Я должен многое тебе сказать, – он поднял голову, и Спок увидел слезы, стоящие в карих глазах. – Прости меня, – его руки нервно дернулись, словно собирались сложиться в молебный жест. – Спок, прости меня. Я отдал бы все на свете, чтобы начать заново. 

Вулканец встревожился:

– Ты ни в чем не виноват. Вся вина лежит на мне.

Грусть отразилось на лице Кёрка.

– Тебе когда-нибудь надоест передо мной извиняться? Ты позволяешь мне брать, и брать, и ранить тебя, и нуждаться в тебе, говоришь, что станешь тем, кто мне нужен… когда это кончится, Спок?

– Ты заблуждаешься, – хрипло отозвался Спок, – если веришь в то, что я не был готов быть с тобой. В этом и заключалась основная трудность.

– Но кто сказал тебе, что вся ответственность за то, что с нами случилось, лежит на тебе? Разве ты не помнишь, как было в те дни? Как мы практически забывали, где заканчивается один из нас и начинается другой? – голос Кёрка был тихим, интимным, затрагивал самые глубоко запрятанные воспоминания. – Может, в этом и была проблема? Может, мы никогда не говорили об этом, потому что считали, что нам и не нужно. Но если это так, то на мне лежит не меньшая вина, чем на тебе, Спок. 

Спок покачал головой, борясь с подступающим отчаянием.

– Я лишил тебя права выбора. Я украл у тебя то, что ты не отдал бы по своей воле, – он с силой выталкивал не желающие срываться с языка слова. – Я не имел права создавать с тобой Связь.

Губы Кёрка иронично изогнулись.

– Ты заблуждаешься, если веришь в то, что я, в свою очередь, не был готов быть с тобой.

– По твоему собственному признанию, я причинил тебе боль. 

– Скажи мне правду, – Кёрк вдруг оказался близко, так близко, что Споку пришлось встретить его требовательный взгляд. – Ты действительно сделал бы то, что собирался, если бы я не был готов? Если бы не встретил тебя на полдороге? – карие глаза блеснули на солнце. – Больше, чем на полдороге?

Спок не нашел в себе сил ответить. Он видел, как его молчание с силой ударило по выразительному лицу Кёрка.

– Это так, не правда ли? Все, что произошло между нами, было следствием моих поступков так же, как и твоих.

– Нет, – сказал Спок, отведя глаза.

– Ох, Спок, это так, – отчаяние звенело в голосе Кёрка. – Правда была прямо передо мной все время, а я ни черта не видел.

– Это не имеет значения, – продолжил настаивать на своем Спок, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза. – Это ничего не меняет. Не меняет того, что я сделал с тобой. 

– Конечно, меняет. Это меняет всё! – Кёрк принялся мерить шагами газон. – Ты был прав, когда сжег мосты и сбежал. Абсолютно прав. Я эгоистичный ублюдок, – он резко взмахнул рукой, подчеркивая сказанное. – Я бесстыдно соблазнил тебя. Я тебя использовал, манипулировал тобой, а когда узнал, что ценой тому станет моя бесценная независимость – струсил. Вот что я из себя представляю. Вот что я сделал с тобой, – он остановился и глубоко вздохнул. – Почему бы тебе не признать, что ты зол на меня, как собака, за то, что я натворил? Что твой побег был наказанием, которое я, черт возьми, заслужил? 

– Джим, нет, – в ужасе прошептал вулканец.

Но Кёрк был неумолим.

– Тогда зачем ты разрушил Связь, Спок? Действительно, чтобы освободить меня? Или чтобы освободить себя? 

Спок резко поднял голову. Непроизвольно сделал один шаг вперед, словно желая руками заставить Кёрка замолчать.

Но карие глаза требовали честности.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – наконец с трудом выдавил из себя вулканец, осознав, что правды избежать не удастся. – Как ты можешь знать то… чего не знал я сам?

Внезапно что-то дрогнуло в лице Кёрка.

– Не ты один научился виртуозно лгать самому себе. Я делал это годами.

– Я не понимаю тебя, – напряженно отозвался Спок. В груди щемило.

– Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что был дураком. Что то, чем я становлюсь рядом с тобой лучше, чем все то, чем я могу быть без тебя. Что это стало моим путем очень и очень давно, даже если я и пытался это отрицать. Ты имеешь полное право злиться на меня. Ты вообще имеешь право на что угодно. Но… пожалуйста, давай просто прекратим причинять друг другу боль? – голос Кёрка сорвался, он нервно сглотнул, и из его глаз наконец покатились слезы. – Ты нужен мне, т'хай'ла. 

Это слово вулканец произнес вслух всего один раз, почти три года назад, и, услышав его сейчас из уст Джима, он почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под его ног, как чудовищная тяжесть падает с его плеч, освобождает его, лишает якоря. В глазах Джима было столько света, и в этой яркости Спок видел неуверенность в себе и то мужество, что понадобилось человеку, чтобы произнести последние слова.

Предохранитель шлема не поддавался, он не поддавался, – всплыли в памяти Спока слова. 

Между ними было всего два шага – Спок двинулся вперед, вскидывая руки, и остался только один, а потом ни одного.

– Не плачь, Джим, – прошептал он, утыкаясь в мягкие волосы человека. – Я многое могу вынести, но не это.

Кёрк слабо простонал и с силой вцепился в него, привлекая к себе. Его горячий лоб уткнулся Споку в щеку, но он продолжал прижиматься к нему всем телом с таким отчаянием, словно пытался соединить их в одно целое. Он усмехнулся, опаляя ухо Спока горячим дыханием:

– Я себя чувствую так, словно могу проплакать целый год.

– Нелогично, – прошептал Спок, теряя себя целиком, и тело, и душу, вспоминая, каково это – обнимать его вот так. 

Кёрк прижался еще крепче.

– Я больше никогда не хочу причинять тебе боль.

– Как и я. 

Голос Кёрка был хриплым, а слова эхом отражались в чувственном касании его тела.

– Я хочу заставить тебя забыть обо всем, что я натворил.

Спок качнулся, его пылкая реакция на слова Джима пролилась всего одним словом:

– Да, – и тонкие пальцы двинулись к контактным точкам.

Кёрк вздрогнул, но не нашел в себе сил отпрянуть.

– Мы не можем, Спок. Не здесь, – он слышал отчаяние в собственном голосе. 

– Нет, – согласился Спок, тоже не в силах разорвать объятие. 

– Пожалуйста, – губы Кёрка прижались к резкому изгибу челюсти Спока, а руки вулканца дрожали на его плечах. – Ты должен меня остановить. 

Какое-то время Спок был уверен, что он на это не способен. Его потребность в Кёрке была бескрайним океаном, и он беспомощно в нем тонул. В конце концов, его остановило воспоминание о том, что произошло в прошлый раз, о той пугающей потере самоконтроля, сгущающейся тьме и тишине. 

Чудовищным усилием воли он заставил себя отпустить Кёрка и сделать шаг назад. 

– Хочешь уйти отсюда? 

Глаза цвета мокрой опавшей листвы распахнулись:

– О, господи, да.

– Ты должен сперва вернуться в дом? 

Было видно, что Кёрк едва способен сосредоточиться на вопросе.

– Да, но… черт. Не уверен, что смогу это сделать прямо сейчас, – он беспомощно посмотрел на вулканца – это могло бы быть довольно смешным, если бы не обстоятельства. Спок испытал приступ практически невыносимой нежности.

– Я пойду, – ответил он. – Подожди меня здесь. 

Кёрк судорожно сглотнул.

– Поторопись.

И Спок, пока еще чувствовал в себе силы, необходимые чтобы уйти, развернулся и принялся взбираться на холм. 

* * *

Кёрк все понял задолго до того, как луч транспортера опустил их на землю. Он понял, но все равно в первое мгновение был опьянен вспыхнувшими в нем чувствами, смешением воспоминаний и снов. 

Спок перенес их в Новый Орлеан.

Они материализовались на Восточной набережной. Несмотря на то, что это была не та транспортерная станция, на которой они расстались в прошлый раз, теплый и тяжелый от собирающейся грозы соленый воздух был тем же самым. Кёрк взглянул на вулканца, собираясь сказать ему что-то, но оказался не в силах подобрать слов. Впрочем, этого и не требовалось. Ощущение возвращения домой отражалось в темных глазах так же ясно, как если бы он сказал это вслух.

– Почему именно сюда? – наконец спросил он, пытаясь улыбнуться. Они были в нескольких километрах от Французского квартала, в большом жилом районе. 

– Я хотел пройтись, – в глубоком голосе звучала невозможная нежность, и в груди Кёрка все сжалось. – Это порадовало бы меня. Но если ты не хочешь…

– Нет, – остановил его Кёрк. – Я с радостью с тобой пройдусь. 

Они шли очень медленно, не говоря друг другу ни слова, глубоко погрузившись в воспоминания. Никто из них не знал, куда, на самом деле, они направляются, и поэтому они просто бесцельно брели по изогнутым пешеходным дорожкам, не сговариваясь, поворачивали в одном направлении, подставляя лица солнцу. Осень, упрямо сражающаяся с зимой в Скалистых горах, еще не добралась до этой земли: свойственные местному лету зной и тяжелая влажность только-только пошли на спад.

Был ранний вечер и собирался дождь. Небо, словно желая дополнить картину, наливалось на западе свинцом, и Кёрк кожей чувствовал сгущающееся в воздухе предштормовое электричество. Нога в ногу, они шли почти вплотную друг к другу по усаженной дубами алее, и в этот момент на мгновение выглянуло солнце, золотыми лучами пробиваясь сквозь густую листву. 

– Что ты сказал Лили? – тихо спросил Кёрк, не столько желая получить ответ, сколько просто, чтобы услышать голос вулканца.

Спок не отвел глаз от неровного тротуара.

– Что я офицер по науке с Энтерпрайз, и мне срочно требуется присутствие капитана, – он искоса взглянул на Кёрка. – Правду. 

– А она… что она сказала?

– Попросила меня передать тебе пожелания счастья.

Кёрк остановился.

– Почему именно я заслуживаю счастья?

– Джим, ты ничего не мог сделать.

– Я знаю. Но должен был. Я многим обязан ее дочери, – вздохнул Кёрк. – Она была хорошей женщиной и заслуживала больше, чем я мог ей дать. 

В темных глазах блеснули облегчение и печаль.

– Я… благодарен ей за то, что она уберегла тебя.

Кёрк легонько прикоснулся к его руке, чувствуя, что глаза вновь наполняются слезами.

– Благодарность – хорошее слово для того, чтобы описать то, что я к ней чувствую. Благодарность… и сожаление, – он помолчал мгновение. – Она знала о нас… о нас с тобой, я хочу сказать. И даже после того, как узнала, она еще долго оставалась рядом со мной. Она понимала, что я никогда не полюблю ее, и все равно осталась, – его рука соскользнула с предплечья Спока, но тот совершенно естественно, как будто делал это сотни раз, перехватил пальцы Кёрка и крепко их сжал.

– Если бы я мог, то поблагодарил бы ее за это, – прошептал вулканец.

– Правда? – у Кёрка перехватило дыхание. Осторожное касание руки Спока совершенно нелогично заставило его вспомнить летний день, почти тридцать лет назад, и панический ужас, который он чувствовал перед первым в своей жизни поцелуем.

Спок опустил взгляд.

– Мне не хочется думать о том, что ты мог бы испытать такое же одиночество, какое испытал я. 

Кёрк сильнее сжал его пальцы. Вдали раздался раскат грома, и, казалось, земля задрожала под их ногами. Ты был несчастлив? – хотел спросить он, но ответ был написан в неглубоких морщинках в уголках губ Спока, в его худобе и сухости закаленного пустыней тела.

– Если бы я мог забрать эти годы у тебя, – тихо отозвался Кёрк, – я бы забрал. 

– Я бы не отдал, – уверенный и пронзительный взгляд вулканца остановился на его лице. – Не отдал бы потому, что эти годы привели меня в это самое мгновение, – Спок вдруг наклонился и поцеловал его. Легкое и трепетное движение губ, их жар, запах тела вулканца показались Кёрку в это мгновение лучшим из того, что случалось с ним в жизни. 

– Это стоит уплаченной цены, – хрипло признался Спок, отстраняясь. – Любой цены. 

Кёрк сжал руку вулканца, едва справляясь с напором затопивших его эмоций. Как найти слова, чтобы объяснить силу охватившей его уверенности, описать сокрушительную красоту губ Спока и то, что она с ним делает?

Никак – потому что нет таких слов во всей галактике. Они стояли так довольно долго, и в темных глазах отражался солнечный свет и тени деревьев. Через какое-то время, так и не разжав руки, они продолжили свой путь. 

– Я не знаю, что будет дальше, – Кёрк позволял Споку вести себя вперед. Он не отрывал глаз от качающихся на ветру деревьев. – Они могут не вернуть ее мне. 

– Вернут, – уверенно отозвался Спок. – Как они могут отказать тебе, после всего, что случилось?

– Легко. Я говорил серьезно. Если они предложат ее тебе, и это то, что ты хочешь, то я тебя поддержу.

– Джим, – в голосе вулканца прозвучал мягкий упрек. – Ты действительно веришь, что я позволю этому случиться? Что я заберу у тебя Энтерпрайз и улечу? Один?

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты принимал решения, основываясь на моем благополучии. Чего хочешь ты?

Спок не смог ответить на этот вопрос. Он хотел сейчас так много, что это было не охватить парой фраз, и даже себе он пока не позволял рассчитать вероятность того, что хотя бы часть его мечтаний может стать реальностью.

Но он точно знал, чего он не хочет – того, чтобы этот день когда-либо заканчивался.

– Твое благополучие – достаточная мотивация, – тихо сказал он. – Даже если бы я хотел принять командование. А я этого не хочу, – он вздохнул и решился. – Я надеюсь, что все еще есть шанс на то, что мы будем служить вместе. 

– Именно это я и сказал Ногуре и Комаку, – с облегчением выдохнул Кёрк.

Спок замер. 

– Дословно? 

Кёрк смущенно улыбнулся:

– Если перефразировать, то я сообщил им, что они могут забыть о любом назначении, которое разделит нас, и что Звездный флот – не единственное место, где я могу найти себя.

Сердце Спока забилось так быстро, что он был уверен – человек может слышать его стук. Знать, что Кёрк поставил его выше всего, выше Энтерпрайз… знать, что он сделал это на людях, для протокола еще тогда, когда ничего между ними не было решено… это было бесценным даром. Он отпустил ладонь Джима, не доверяя более собственной выдержке. 

– Я же не поспешил с таким заявлением? – неуверенно спросил Кёрк. 

Небо потемнело совсем. В смотрящих на Спока глазах дрожали серо-зеленые тона предгрозового неба, и вулканец поймал себя на том, что не понимает, как он собирался жить, не имея возможности увидеть их вновь.

Наконец он обрел дар речи. 

– Нет, я... согласен.

И эти слова отпустили сжавшуюся внутри Кёрка пружину. Он расслаблено прислонился к металлической ограде за его спиной.

– Спок, могу я кое о чем спросить тебя?

– Разумеется.

– Почему ты согласился остаться со мной той ночью?

Споку не нужно было спрашивать, какую ночь он имеет в виду.

– Мне казалось, я достаточно ясно выразил свои умыслы – несколько раз – в течение того вечера. 

Кёрк покраснел и прикрыл глаза.

– Я знаю. Я знаю, вот только… никак не могу перестать думать, действительно ли ты по своей воле выбрал бы то, что я потребовал от тебя той ночью. Я имею в виду, при прочих равных? Или ты сделал это только потому, что я в тебе нуждался? – он снова вопросительно посмотрел на Спока.

Спок почти улыбнулся. 

– Ты спрашиваешь, было ли… жертвой, разделить с тобой физическую близость? Помощью нуждающемуся другу?

Щеки Кёрка вспыхнули еще жарче.

– Было? 

– Нет, Джим. Мне бы такое даже не пришло в голову. 

Кёрк не казался убежденным.

– Я вполне мог бы ожидать от тебя небольшого жертвоприношения, если бы ты решил, что мне это требуется. Но почему ты остался со мной именно тогда? Именно той ночью? Только правду.

– Это был первый раз, когда ты попросил, – тихо сказал Спок. – Если бы ты попросил раньше, ответ был бы тем же самым, – его голос стал глубже. – Уверяю тебя, это не было жертвоприношением.

– Ты серьезно? – казалось, Кёрк не может поверить в услышанное. В конце концов его лицо прояснилось. – Хорошо. Теперь ты спроси у меня что-нибудь.

– Прошу прощения? – приподнялась в ответ изогнутая бровь.

– Я разрешаю тебе спросить у меня все, что тебе хочется узнать. 

Была одна вещь, которую Споку очень хотелось узнать.

– Должен признаться, кое-что вызывает у меня любопытство, – сказал он наконец. – За все годы, что мы служили вместе на Энтерпрайз, ты ни разу не дал повода думать… я был очень удивлен, узнав, что ты…

Губы Кёрка дрогнули в полуулыбке.

– Что у меня были отношения с мужчинами?

Спок смотрел на него с искренним интересом.

– Да.

– Только с одним, Спок. До тебя был только Гэри. И то, что случилось между ним и мной, было для меня таким же сюрпризом. Но после этого я открыл для себя… возможности, которые не рассматривал прежде.

– А потом?

Пожатие плеч.

– Не встретил подходящего человека, полагаю. Мне непросто довериться кому-то так, как я доверял Гэри. Так, как я доверяю тебе. Возможно… – несколько неохотно проговорил Кёрк, – не знаю, почему, но отношения с женщинами кажутся мне менее опасными. Менее близкими, что ли, – он стыдливо улыбнулся. – Представления не имею, что это обо мне говорит.

Спок понимал эту осмотрительность слишком хорошо, просто раньше ему даже не приходило в голову посмотреть на это с такой стороны. Он сам не рассматривал всерьез возможность близости с другим мужчиной до того, как встретил Джима.

– Я понимаю, – тихо сказал он. И он действительно понимал.

Несколько секунд Кёрк просто смотрел ему в глаза, разделяя это понимание, это безмолвное единение, которое издавна было в центре их мироздания. А потом его улыбка погасла, и он чуть покачнулся. Густая тень от ресниц упала на его глаза.

– Удастся ли нам… сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь снова соединить свой разум с моим, Спок?

Застигнутый врасплох, вулканец моргнул и почувствовал, как болезненно сжалось его сердце.

– Я не могу быть уверен, – честно ответил он.

Против воли боль отразилась на лице человека, и Спок испытал приступ горько-сладкого томления. Знать, что Кёрк хочет мелдинга настолько сильно, что его ранит сама мысль о его невозможности, было изумительно приятно, но в то же время пугало то, что их шанс, возможно, действительно навсегда упущен…

Кёрк поднял на него глаза, и вулканец, увидев в них то же самое переплетение любви и страха, почувствовал, что должен его обнадежить.

– Полагаю, мы сумеем вместе преодолеть все трудности, Джим. Я не опущу рук, пока ты этого хочешь.

Казалось, это помогло: Кёрк кивнул и поднял голову.

– Тогда и я не опущу, – их взгляды соединились, словно подписывая договор. Наконец Кёрк тихо спросил. – Почему тебя это интересует, Спок? Про Гэри? Ты хочешь узнать о нем больше, не так ли?

– Да, – прошептал Спок. – Но ты не должен…

– Все в порядке. Что конкретно ты хочешь знать?

– Я не хочу вмешиваться не в свое дело.

– Ты никогда не вмешиваешься, Спок.

Очередной удар грома прокатился над их головами, и запах грозы стал сильнее. Порывы ветра усилились, и от холода у Спока поднялись дыбом волоски на шее. 

Он всмотрелся в лицо человека, но на нем была написана только утихшая с годами печаль, а не глубокое горе или сожаление, которое он так боялся увидеть. И он задал тот вопрос, что давно не давал ему покоя.

– Джим, ты… были ли вы вовлечены в близкие отношения в тот момент, когда он и доктор Денэр… 

Кёрк тут же расслабился. 

– Нет, не были. Уже не были. Между нами все было кончено незадолго до этого, – он слабо улыбнулся. – Это удивляет тебя.

– Нет… что ж, возможно. Да, немного удивляет, – сознался Спок наконец. – Но я испытал облегчение от твоих слов, Джим. Ты стольких потерял, – под этими словами крылась еще одна, более глубокая, правда, но Спок силой воли отмел все свои эгоистичные и собственнические страхи. Никто, в конце концов, не может тягаться с призраком. 

На лице Кёрка появилось напряжение.

– Он был моим лучшим другом. Не думаю, что потерять его было легче от того, что мы не… – он взглянул на Спока, который в эти мгновения вспоминал вечер, когда молодой капитан звездолета опустил немного свои щиты и позволил странному, застенчивому вулканскому офицеру по науке разделить с ним его горе, его вину. И пусть это произошло только потому, что ему нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Казалось, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность, и все же глаза человека были полны тех же самых воспоминаний. – Нет, это не совсем правда, – сказал Кёрк. – Ничто между нами уже не было, как прежде, после того, как мы решили снова стать просто друзьями. Я думаю… – он тяжело вздохнул, как будто впервые встречаясь с открывшейся ему истиной. – Я думаю, что он так и не простил меня. 

Не сумев сдержаться, Спок дотронулся до его лица. Едва касаясь, кончики пальцев вулканца скользнули по его щеке, челюсти. Не в силах вообразить греха, которого бы он не простил этому человеку, он спросил:

– Простил за что, Джим? 

– За то, что я не потерял голову от любви к нему, – едва слышно сказал Кёрк, и его глаза закрылись. – Спок… сделай так еще раз.

Спок подчинился и снова провел по его лицу пальцами, медленнее на этот раз.

– Вы, люди, используете такое любопытное выражение, – прошептал он.

Так и не открыв глаза, Кёрк едва заметно качнулся под его прикосновением.

– Что?

– «Потерять голову» от любви, – нервы Спока звенели натянувшимися струнами. Слабые отголоски мыслей Кёрка, отделенные от его пальцев тонкой кожей, опьяняли, дразнили. – Это звучит… довольно опасно.

– Так и есть, – Кёрк сглотнул комок, вставший в горле. – Очень опасно. Требует мужества, – пальцы вулканца ласкали впадинку под его скулой, и Кёрк едва мог дышать.

Его глаза открылись, и Споку показалось, что его затягивает морская пучина.

– Решишься снова меня поцеловать? – прошептал он.

И Спок позволил притяжению овладеть своим телом.

Как и в первый раз, как каждый раз, когда их губы соприкасались, что-то произошло, какой-то мощный разряд, искрой зародившийся в самом сердце Спока, всполохом жара дрогнувший внизу его живота, побежал по спине. Он был именно таким, каким являлся ему во сне, жил в памяти в виде ушедшего в прошлое сада, освещенного газовыми светильниками, именно тот тихий шепот, та самая искра… и тут – 

Спок издал звук – слабый, чужой и абсолютно, бесповоротно неконтролируемый – и качнулся вперед, сдаваясь натиску губ Джеймса Кёрка, утоляя давно душившую его жажду. Первое прикосновение губ Джима было молитвой – пылкой и нежной, второе – командой, непреодолимой и опаляющей. 

А третьего так и не случилось, потому что именно в этот момент с запада налетел шторм. Молния осветила небо прямо над их головами, с пушечным грохотом разверзлись небеса, и они оба вздрогнули от хлынувших на них потоков ледяного дождя. 

* * *

Спок собрался было активировать коммуникатор, но Кёрк перехватил руку вулканца на полпути. След поцелуя на губах Спока, казалось, до сих пор посылал электрические разряды по всему телу.

– Туда, – Кёрк указал в конец улицы, где над крышами домов возвышалось огромное серое здание. – Вперед! – крикнул он, подобно порыву ветра срываясь с места, и побежал, увлекая Спока за собой.

Они бросились через широкую авеню, по тротуару, затем через газон. Словно почувствовав, что добыча ускользает, буря усилилась, промочив их до нитки к тому моменту, когда они достигли пункта назначения – внушительного каменного строения, потемневшего от времени и выглядевшего довольно обветшалым. 

Кёрк взлетел по ступенькам, и, втащив за собой Спока, нырнул под огибающую входную дверь неглубокую арку. Той рукой, что не стискивала предплечье Спока, он отбросил назад мокрые волосы и рассмеялся, тяжело дыша.

– Вот это шторм! 

Вулканец повернулся, собираясь сказать что-то о констатации очевидных фактов, но на раскрасневшемся от бега лице человека сияла такая открытая улыбка, что вместо того, чтобы поддразнить его, как собирался, Спок задержал дыхание.

Волосы Кёрка медными прядками налипли на лоб, намокшие от дождя ресницы казались острыми иголочками, и капли, подобно драгоценным камням, переливались на его чистой коже. Губы раскраснелись и чуть припухли от поцелуя, глаза потемнели от отражавшегося на их дне грозового неба, но в то же время сверкали неудержимым весельем. 

Только Джеймсу Кёрку было позволительно вот так нагло выставлять напоказ свою красоту в тот момент, когда Спок был перед ней абсолютно беззащитен. 

В следующее мгновение вулканец рванулся вперед, смыкая руки на талии Кёрка и с силой впечатывая того в старинные дубовые двери. Запах Кёрка одурманивал его, пьянил. Сдавшись на волю поднимавшейся у него внутри волны желания, Спок застонал и впечатался в губы Кёрка жадным поцелуем. 

Чувственный ответ этого умелого рта в то же мгновение послал тепловой разряд в каждый нервный центр в теле Спока. А потом язык Джима коснулся его языка, и удовольствие, беснующимся пламенем опалив его живот, сосредоточилось в паху. 

Пальцы Кёрка вплелись в его волосы, притягивая голову еще ближе, он пытался углубить поцелуй настолько, что казалось, готов был поглотить его целиком, позволив в ответ поглотить себя. Своими действиями он на мгновение лишил Спока с трудом удерживаемого равновесия, и тот, качнувшись, вжался возбужденным членом в бок Кёрка.

Всплеск отчаянного жара ошеломил вулканца, и он отпрянул, задыхаясь и жадно хватая ртом воздух. Смятение охватило его, и он вдруг понял, что он уже не сможет остановиться.

– Джим, – беспомощно выдохнул он.

– Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо, – сжав руку на его затылке, Кёрк притянул голову вулканца вниз, к своему плечу. Неглубокая арка плохо защищала от дождя, и порывы ветра, не скупясь, окатывали их брызгами. – Кажется, мы промокли окончательно, – хрипло пробормотал Кёрк, но Спок едва слышал его – казалось, в его мозгу закоротило все синапсы. – Так, давай-ка посмотрим, сможем ли мы проникнуть в это место. 

Вывернувшись из объятий Спока, он подергал массивную дверь, которая выглядела так, будто не открывалась целое столетие. Она оказалась накрепко заперта и даже не думала поддаваться. Старинная надпись над входом привлекла внимание Кёрка: Церковь Св. Иоанна Крестителя. Ниже была прикручена медная табличка, на которой были выбиты плохо различимые слова: Репертуарный театр Нового Орлеана. 

– Кажется, я видел еще один вход с другой стороны, – он оглядел Спока с ног до головы. – Как думаешь, ты готов совершить небольшой взлом с проникновением? 

– Вандализм, адмирал? – шокированные нотки в голосе Спока звучали не слишком убедительно.

 

– В беде любой выход хорош, коммандер. Вперед!

Они спустились по ступеням в дождь и прошли сквозь низкую железную калитку к северной стороне здания, где действительно обнаружили небольшую дверь, которой, очевидно, пользовалась труппа, когда церковь выполняла функции театра. Замок на ней проржавел практически насквозь.

Совершенно промокший, Спок не был готов далее находиться под дождем.

– Разреши, – быстро сказал он. Кёрк ухмыльнулся и уступил ему дорогу. Замок сдался после первого же прицельного удара сапога Спока, и раньше, чем вулканец задумался об этических и возможных юридических последствиях своих действий, Кёрк втащил его внутрь.

* * *

Внутри оказалось на удивление сухо и чисто. Деревянные полы потемнели от времени, но явно были старательно подметены совсем недавно, а старинная мебель находилась в очень хорошем состоянии. Они вошли с задней стороны зала, и им открылся вид на тяжелые антикварные скамьи, выставленные таким образом, что формировали что-то вроде классной комнаты. Перед ними высилась кафедра. Непохоже было, что помещением регулярно пользовались, но в то же время было очевидно, что ему не позволяли прийти в упадок.

– Кто-то поддерживает порядок в этом зале, – мрачно сказал Спок. – Вероятно, здание не пустует.

– Полагаю, это памятник архитектуры, и его, наверняка, посещают во время каких-нибудь обзорных экскурсий. 

– Тогда, возможно, нам не стоит…

– Послушай, если бы здесь кто-то был, то уже выбежал бы к нам. Мы наделали немало шума, пока открывали дверь, – Кёрк рыскал по комнате, изучая обстановку. Узкие, закрытые жалюзи окна находились в самом верху фронтальной стены и пропускали внутрь ровно столько света, чтобы можно было что-то разглядеть. Он остановился, чтобы вытряхнуть из волос воду. – А после шести вечера ни одна экскурсия точно не появится. Боюсь, Спок, ты застрял здесь вместе со мной. 

– Разве нам не будет удобнее на Энтерпрайз? – продолжил настаивать на своем вулканец. – Не говоря уже о том, что нам бы не помешала сухая одежда.

Голос его выдал. Кёрк резко обернулся, заметив его нетвердость. Подойдя, он дотронулся до плеча вулканца.

– Ты замерз.

Спок отвел глаза. В какой-то момент искушение согласиться было почти непреодолимым, но даже такая маленькая ложь была большим, чем он мог себе позволить сегодня. День был жарким, и в комнате было достаточно тепло.

– Нет.

– Но ты дрожишь.

Спок промолчал, и Кёрк все понял.

– Ох, Спок, – он судорожно сглотнул и притянул его в свои объятия. Жар, сжигающий тело вулканца, проникал даже сквозь два слоя мокрой одежды. – Спок, все, что тебе нужно – это попросить меня. 

– Прости меня, – прошептал вулканец, жадно прижимаясь к нему. – Ты нужен мне, Джим. Я так давно нуждаюсь в тебе. 

– Почему ты просишь за это прощения, друг мой? – руки Кёрка гладили его спину. – Я здесь. 

Спок содрогнулся.

– Я не… думаю, что смогу контролировать себя. 

– Ты и не должен.

Эти слова заставили кровь Спока быстрее побежать по его венам. Стук дождя по стеклам повторял стук его сердца. Сверкнула молния, стробирующим импульсом выхватив из тени фигуру Кёрка, и Спок слабо застонал от сжигающего его дотла желания. Я прошел пустыню, – непоследовательно подумал он. Так долго он не знал ни дождя, ни успокоения, и когда Джеймс Кёрк принялся раздевать его, он познал и то, и другое.

Он начисто лишился контроля, его била крупная дрожь, и он отчаянно цеплялся за сильные плечи Кёрка. Практически не разрывая объятий, Джим каким-то образом ухитрился избавить его от мокрой туники, и первое робкое прикосновение человеческих рук к обнаженной коже лишило его дыхания.

– Тише, – прошептал Кёрк, прижимаясь губами к ключице Спока, в то время как его пальцы ловко справлялись с застежками на брюках вулканца. – Все хорошо, позволь мне сделать это для тебя. 

– Я хотел…

– Я знаю, – застежки поддались, сильные руки уже стаскивали с него штаны, и трение ткани о возбужденный подрагивающий член вулканца было почти нестерпимым. – У нас еще будет время, Спок. Пусть этот раз будет только для тебя, – губы Кёрка легко коснулись его уха, даже не думая дразнить, но даже этого Спок практически не мог вынести. В следующий миг брюки соскользнули с его бедер, и единственным, что удерживало его от падения, было подтянутое, крепкое тело Кёрка. 

Потом рука Кёрка опустились на его поясницу, и эта поддержка оказалось более чем необходима, потому что мгновение спустя другая его рука скользнула между их тел и нежно сжала член Спока.

Звук, который издал вулканец, был резким и неконтролируемым. Кёрк чувствовал, как близок он к самому краю, ощущал глубину его отчаяния, понимал, что не имеет никакого права заставлять его ждать. Он подтолкнул Спока, вынуждая его сделать два неуклюжих из-за запутавшихся вокруг лодыжек брюк шага назад, и заставил упереться в спинку одной из старинных скамей. 

В благодарность он поцеловал шею Спока, а потом, одним плавным движением опустился на колени и, единственный раз огладив бледные бедра, с силой стиснул их, и взял напряженный, жаждущий внимания член вулканца в рот.

Кёрк не дразнил его, он принимал его глубоко, а затем отпускал, своим мастерством и своей любовью даря облегчение. Это продолжалось минуту, или около того, а потом негромкий вскрик Спока вплелся в мерный шум дождя. Кёрк скользнул руками по его спине, вниз, слегка сжал ягодицы, одновременно расслабляя горло, позволяя толкнуться глубже. Руки Спока с силой вцепились в его волосы, вулканец издал полный чистейшей муки и облегчения стон и кончил. 

Кёрк глотал его солоноватую сладость до тех пор, пока не выпил ее досуха; красота и незавершенность дара наполняли его одновременно печалью и радостью. Наконец он поднялся и, потянув Спока на себя, каждой своей клеточкой постарался прижаться к его дрожащему телу. 

Они стояли так довольно долго, за окнами продолжал барабанить дождь, и на город опускалась темнота. 

* * *

Спок наконец пошевелился и поднял голову с плеча Джима. Как будто пытаясь сохранить что-то бесценное, Кёрк, осторожно помог ему снять с себя оставшуюся мокрую одежду. Он делал это молча, вместо слов используя прикосновения. 

Когда вулканец был полностью раздет, Кёрк потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть воротник собственной туники, но руки Спока его опередили. Кёрк позволил ему снять с себя рубашку, и когда на нем осталась только серая футболка, он поймал себя на том, что ему с трудом удается заставить себя спокойно стоять и выдерживать прикосновения этих ласковых рук. Так давно никто не дотрагивался до него. Так давно он не позволял себе хотеть чьих-то прикосновений. 

Ливень постепенно превратился в морось. Вечерний свет пробивался через рассеивающиеся облака, и в комнате стало немного светлее. В тот момент, когда вулканец помог ему избавиться от брюк и плавок, Кёрку даже показалось, что света стало слишком много. Он не находил в себе сил встретиться со Споком взглядом.

В сумеречном свете их временного пристанища Спок прижал к себе его обнаженное тело. Такой тонкий, – посетовал про себя вулканец, ощущая узость талии Кёрка, остроту его тазовых косточек. 

Такой тонкий, – подумал Кёрк, чувствуя, как худое тело прижимается к нему, прикасается, пытаясь познать его заново.

Спок изучал его руками, губами, и какое-то время Кёрка это устраивало, ему было достаточно того, что вулканец здесь, что он чувствует запах его волос, ощущает мягкие прикосновения его рук. Какое-то время он находил в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы просто стоять, позволять себя изучать и даже наслаждаться красотой этого действа. Но через некоторое время прикосновения стали похожи поклонение, изучение стало своего рода почитанием, и он не знал, как с этим справиться. А потом губы Спока сомкнулись на его соске, и Кёрк, слегка вздрогнув, напрягся. 

– Что случилось?

– Ничего, Спок. Все в порядке, – после долгого молчания голос Кёрка звучал грубо. Опровергая только что произнесенные слова, его тело напряглось еще сильнее. – Просто я… я не могу.

– Все, что я хотел – это доставить тебе удовольствие.

Кёрк отвернулся, будто снедаемый стыдом. 

Вулканец протянул руку, чтобы расслабить сведенные мышцы его плеч.

– Ты взволнован, – мягко помассировал он плечи. – Слишком сильно.

– Я знаю, Спок. Прости меня. Я не понимаю, что со мной творится, – дрожь сотрясла все его тело.

– Ты боишься.

– Нет, – солгал Кёрк.

– Меня? – прошептал вулканец. 

Взгляд карих глаз снова остановился на его лице.

– Нет, Спок, – почти, почти правда. 

Спок дотронулся до его щеки, собираясь поцеловать, но усилие, которое приложил Кёрк для того, чтобы выдержать это прикосновение, отразилось в каждом изгибе его тела… и все равно не удалось не отшатнуться.

Кёрк с силой помотал головой и снова прижался к нему.

– Дело не в тебе. Дело во мне. Просто… просто прошло слишком много времени, вот и все, – Кёрк глубоко вздохнул, и Спок почувствовал, что он слегка расслабился. Мгновение спустя человек склонил голову и прижался губами к тому месту, где под тонкой кожей бился пульс Спока, рождая этим прикосновением крохотный разряд электричества. Руки Кёрка уперлись в его грудь, слегка сжались, и соски вулканца тут же напряглись в ответ, моля о большем. А потом Кёрк поднял голову, и его губы дотронулись до губ Спока так невесомо, мягко и иллюзорно, словно были прикосновением крыла бабочки. 

И где-то внутри Спока стала суперновой маленькая звезда.

– Джим, – выдохнул он, закрывая глаза, – ты не представляешь, что делаешь со мной.

– То, что я должен был сделать годы назад, – прошептал Кёрк, лаская затвердевшие соки Спока. – Дарю тебе любовь.

Удовольствие, которое несли ему эти руки, практически полностью лишало Спока способности думать. Он снова был возбужден до предела, и его эрекция вжималась в гладкий, теплый живот Джима. – Ты не должен…

– Я в порядке. Только вот на какое-то время вышел из строя. Позволь мне доставить удовольствие тебе. Так… проще. 

Спок знал, что не сможет ни в чем отказать этому человеку. Ни сегодня, ни когда-либо еще. 

Губы Кёрка выцеловывали причудливые узоры на его коже пока руки собственнически сжимались на затылке, и этот рот пробуждал в груди Спока ожесточенную дикость. Кончик языка Кёрка очертил изгиб его уха, отыскал нежное местечко за ним, и Спок едва слышно застонал. Он уже ничего не соображал, просто плавился под этими ласками.

– Мне снилось, что я это делаю, – сознался Кёрк и поцеловал гладкую кожу на виске Спока. 

– Тебе снилось… – Спок жаждал прикоснуться к нему, жаждал большего. Его пальцы надавили на небольшую впадинку на задней стороне шеи человека, почувствовали, как сильно напряжены его мышцы. Он провел руками по его спине – от лопаток до роскошных ягодиц, желая почувствовать, как он сдается под натиском животной страсти. – А мне снился ты. 

Кёрк промолчал, снова напрягаясь под прикосновениями Спока. Его руки слегка дрожали, и, казалось, он задерживает дыхание. Там, где ладони вулканца дотронулись до теплой кожи, тут же появились мурашки, и с безнадежным стоном Кёрк снова отшатнулся от него. В слабом свете его лицо казалось застывшей маской глубочайшей грусти – чувственной и выразительной в своей печали и невыносимо прекрасной. Но, несмотря на то, что вулканец сгорал от желания от малейшего прикосновения человека, он заметил, когда тот отстранился, что сам Кёрк совершенно не возбужден. 

– Прости меня, – прошептал Кёрк, и глубочайший стыд отразился в каждой линии его тела. 

Больше всего Споку сейчас хотелось опустить его на мягкую постель, крепко обнять и держать до тех пор, пока грусть и страх не исчезнут навсегда. Его любовь к этому человеку была необъятнее космоса и так же глубока.

– Мои прикосновения неприятны тебе, – прошептал он. – Почему, Джим?

Кёрк обхватил себя руками, словно пытаясь согреться.

– Это не так… – он криво улыбнулся. – Ладно, можно сказать, что я опровергаю свою репутацию уже довольно долгое время.

Но Спок привлек его к себе, погладил затылок, и человек снова склонил голову под этой лаской.

– Твое тело просто не знает, как освободиться.

– Я не знаю как, – признал Кёрк, и часть напряжения покинула его. – Я боюсь… – его дыхание перехватило.

– Чего, Джим?

– Я не знаю. Испортить все, – он спрятал лицо на груди у Спока.

Спок продолжал обнимать его, не обращая внимания на собственное острое возбуждение. 

– Ты не должен загонять себя в такие жесткие рамки.

– Я хочу стать для тебя совершенством.

– А что такое совершенство? Даже если мы соединим наши тела, и это окажется несовершенным, то что? Быть здесь с тобой… я не могу представить себе большего совершенства.

– Я действительно не заслуживаю тебя, – вздохнул Кёрк. 

Спок прижал его крепче к себе.

– Заслуживаешь. Никогда не сомневайся в этом. Ты должен в это верить, – Спок знал, что Джеймс Кёрк создан для этого, для глубокого чувственного удовольствия и нежности. Такой человек не может быть создан для самоотречения. Осталось только напомнить об этом его телу.

Руки Кёрка обвились вокруг его талии и сжались. Через пару мгновений он глубоко вздохнул.

– Я попытаюсь, Спок.

Вулканец не шевелился до тех пор, пока успокоившийся в его объятиях Кёрк не расслабился окончательно. И когда всяческое сопротивление исчезло, он обеими руками обхватил влажную, растрепанную голову Кёрка и поцеловал его. 

Вот оно, совершенство, – изумленно подумал Кёрк, когда колдовство, творимое губами Спока, полностью подчинило его себе, прокатилось по его телу уже знакомой горячей волной. Это всегда выходило у них совершенно. Кто бы мог подумать, что поцелуй вулканца может творить с ним такое, сводить с ума в мгновение ока?

Это продолжалось очень долго, и каждое соприкосновение их губ было более медленным и пылким, чем предыдущее. Каким-то образом Кёрк снова прижал Спока к деревянной скамье, он понимал, что вулканец позволяет ему делать это, позволяет контролировать темп. Он чувствовал, как горячо и требовательно эрекция Спока прижимается к его животу, этот жар был невероятен, и Кёрк не мог сопротивляться потребности потереться об нее. Ответная реакция его тела не заставила себя ждать, и это ощущение было настолько забытым и непривычным, что заставило его задохнуться. 

Этого Спок выдержать уже не смог. Удовольствие, рожденное в точке соприкосновения их тел, гудело в нем него низкими, пророческими раскатами, заставляя слабеть от снедающего его голода. По своему собственному желанию его руки сжались на ягодицах Кёрка, прижимая его тело крепче, вжимая в бедра, позволяя вулканцу остро ощущать твердый член Кёрка, прижимающийся к его собственному. 

Кёрку показалось, что он сорвался с обрыва. Вулканец полностью починял его себе, его руки без особых усилий овладевали им целиком и полностью, рождая ужас и нетерпение одновременно. Спустя мгновение, теплые пальцы сжались на его затылке, и Спок словно мольбу почти беззвучно выдохнул его имя:

– Джим…

Это было слишком. Воспоминание о соединении разумов смешалось с куда более старым, глубоким воспоминанием о том сне, и новорожденное пламя желания дрогнуло и погасло. 

Спок в то же мгновение почувствовал, что произошло, и остановился, несмотря на то, что для этого понадобилась вся его выдержка. Кёрк снова попытался отшатнуться, но вулканец не позволил ему этого. 

Ресницы Кёрка дрогнули, и он закрыл глаза.

– Спок, не нужно. Это несправедливо по отношению к тебе.

– Позволь мне самому судить об этом, – Спок продолжал обнимать его, и Кёрк перестал рваться из его хватки, понимая, что и сам не особо хочет освободиться. 

– Твои суждения никуда не годятся.

– Ты почувствовал это, Джим. Твое тело знает, что ему нужно. Все, что тебе сейчас требуется – это довериться мне. 

Кёрк задержал дыхание, вспоминая времена, когда он сам просил того же у Спока.

– Я доверяю тебе, – прошептал он. – Я не доверяю себе. Что если я не… 

– Что, Джим? – прошептал Спок ему на ухо. – Недостаточно хорош? Недостаточно силен? Недостаточно храбр? Ничего из этого, – он чувствовал, что Кёрк замер, словно бы сдерживая себя, ожидая чего-то, какого-то сигнала, который позволит ему отпустить себя. – Я подожду, – мягко сказал он. – Я могу ждать всю жизнь, если понадобится. Тебе нечего бояться, т'хай'ла. 

И это произнесенное глубоким голосом слово заставило Кёрка вновь вспомнить тот сон, на этот раз более детально. Что-то надломилось в нем той ночью – той ночью, когда испачканный свидетельством своей жажды он проснулся с именем Спока на губах. Он не имел возможности заплакать, не имел возможности позволить себе расслабиться, он сдержал слезы… но что-то все равно сломалось у него внутри, какие-то двери, казалось, закрылись навсегда.

Он не думал, чтобы когда-нибудь получит шанс на искупление, не говоря уже об исцелении.

И сейчас, со всей щедростью своей прекрасной души Спок предлагал ему и то, и другое так же легко, как дышал. 

Кёрк полной грудью вдохнул его запах, прокатил его по языку, и вдруг почувствовал себя достаточно хорошим, достаточно сильным и достаточно храбрым.

– Спок, – тихо позвал он, – как думаешь, есть в этом здании нормальные окна? 

* * *

Они прошли через дверь, которая вела вглубь церкви. Скрипнув, она открыла темный проход, и они рука об руку пошли в сторону рассеянного серого света, льющегося с другого конца коридора. Они оба были обнажены, но Кёрк заметил, что вулканец так и не снял запястный коммуникатор – в любое мгновение они могли вызвать корабль, если им и в самом деле будет грозить неминуемый арест. К его удивлению Спок шел молча и не пытался спорить. Воздух вокруг был теплым и неподвижным, звук их шагов гулко прокатывался по каменному полу. 

Коридор заканчивался узкой галереей, которая окружала хоры, и, скорее всего, в более поздние времена именно она служила оркестровой ямой. Высокий помост поднимался к темнеющему потолку, и, когда они проходили мимо него, Кёрк, не склонный вообще-то к фантазиям такого сорта, вдруг подумал о призраках. 

Спок провел его вдоль нефа к той самой двери, у которой они прятались от дождя в первый раз. Строение представляло собой причудливое сочетание византийского, готического и романского зодчеств, и церковный неф остался практически неизменным, вот только старые скамьи были заменены театральными креслами, а на верхней аркаде можно было разглядеть сложенные штабелями временные сиденья. 

Свет практически не достигал прохода между рядами. Сквозь высокие, образованные сложной конструкцией колонн арки едва удавалось разглядеть купол и еще один ряд практически парящих на высоте около двадцати метров арок. Слабый свет падал на них откуда-то сверху, и, стремясь пробраться туда, они сумели отыскать в конце главного прохода небольшую деревянную дверь. Она не была заперта, и после некоторых уговоров позволила себя открыть. Их взгляду открылись спирально уходящие вверх каменные ступени.

– Куда мы идем? – спросил Кёрк очень тихо, несмотря на то, что они были абсолютно одни. Спок повернулся к нему, и Джим увидел, что он до сих пор довольно сильно возбужден. 

– На колокольню, – прошептал в ответ вулканец. – Пойдем. 

Кёрк вздрогнул, но дрожь эта не была вызвана холодом, и послушно пошел вперед. 

Рука Спока была теплой, скорее даже горячей, и он, уцепившись за нее, следовал за вулканцем по узким ступеням. Камень под их ногами был холодным, сердце его стучало, как сумасшедшее, но он чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо чувствовал за прошедшие годы.

Они достигли верха лестницы, и Спок, повернув налево, нырнул в небольшую арку. Свет определенно становился все ярче. Дождь едва слышно постукивал по маленьким окнам над их головами, с каждой минутой стихая все больше и больше. Побеги упрямого плюща пробили себе путь сквозь ажурные железные решетки и теперь ползли по внутренней стороне стен.

Из-за спины Спока Кёрк не мог разглядеть того, что ожидает их впереди, до тех пор, пока не вышел следом за ним из тесного прохода в широкий, квадратный мезонин, который нависал над рядами арок и колонн, а его изогнутые своды уходили ввысь, в темноту. Испытывая нечто вроде благоговейного трепета, Джим сделал несколько шагов вперед, к перилам, наслаждаясь открывшимся ему видом.

Спок подошел и остановился за его спиной. 

– Ваше окно, капитан. Как и заказывали, – через мгновение тихо сказал он.

Обернувшись, Кёрк обнаружил, что, преисполненный благоговения совсем другого сорта, вулканец не отрывает от него взгляда, и от этого взгляда у него перехватило дыхание. Плененный открывающимся с балкона видом, он действительно не заметил огромного, круглого, витражного окна, глубоко погруженного в толстую каменную стену за их спиной. Он видел это окно с улицы, но не осознал в тот момент его размера. Проникающие сквозь него золотистые лучи вечернего солнца мягко ложились на бледное тело Спока, очерчивая его контуры с невероятной чувственностью умелого скульптора. Не в силах отвести от него глаз, Кёрк больше всего хотел сейчас опуститься перед ним на колени, и в этот момент в первый раз за свою жизнь Джеймс Кёрк понял, что подразумевают люди, когда произносят слово «боготворить». Это слово пело в его жилах. 

В пожирающем его взгляде темных глаз полыхало ответное поклонение. 

Сердце Спока билось неровно. Его возбуждение было почти болезненным. Он не понимал, зачем Кёрку окно, но ему было наплевать. Он отдал бы золотые горы за то, чтобы целую вечность смотреть на него так, как он смотрел сейчас. Капли дождя на стекле и изгибы кованой решетки рисовали на теле Кёрка кружевные узоры. Джим сделал шаг к нему, и Спок задержал дыхание, предвкушая прикосновение.

Которого не последовало. Кёрк судорожно сглотнул, и его руки заметно задрожали. Он склонил голову.

– Спок, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал кое-что для меня.

– Что угодно, – прошептал Спок. 

Глаза Кёрка распахнулись – большие, темно-зеленые и невыносимо красивые. Он вздохнул.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты был сильным для меня, чтобы продержался еще немного. Сможешь?

Спок хотел сказать, что для него он сможет держаться до тех пор, пока энтропия не развеет вселенную по песчинкам, но Кёрк находился всего в паре сантиметров от него, и его жар, его запах опаляли тело вулканца. Желание медленно прокатывалось по его телу, подчиняясь древнему животному ритму, и пронзительный жар бурлил внизу его живота.

– Я постараюсь, – хрипло отозвался он. – Скажи, что тебе нужно, – ужасно, но при мысли об ожидании с его пениса сорвалась капля предэякулята. 

Кёрк опустился перед Споком на колени на каменный пол, и сжал ладонями его бедра.

Спок протянул руки, чтобы остановить его, звук протеста сорвался с его губ, но Кёрк откинул голову, демонстрируя вулканцу горящие глаза.

– Нет, все в порядке, Спок. Просто держись, – он дождался, пока вулканец осознает сказанное и кивнет, соглашаясь. 

Контроль, – отчаянно шепнул Спок самому себе, и закрыл глаза, спасаясь от зрелища преклоняющегося перед ним Кёрка. Но так толком и не понял, что тот делает, но это не имело значения. Он будет держаться для Джима – даже если это убьет его.

Какое-то время ему казалось, что этим все и закончится. В то мгновение, когда влажные, теплые губы сомкнулись на его члене, его охватила волна наслаждения такой силы, что колени едва не подогнулись. Он вцепился в плечи Кёрка, и выгнулся назад, пытаясь отстраниться от обжигающего касания. Кёрк обхватил его руками, удерживая на месте, окружая его тело жидким пламенем, не давая двинуться до тех пор, пока судороги Спока не превратились в слабую дрожь. 

Спок медленно возвращал себе некоторый контроль над телом. Тесная влажность была практически невыносимой пыткой, и он не смел пошевелиться. А потом она исчезла, и он ощутил дыхание человека, который владел его душой, и горячий шепот около его члена. 

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, – неровно отозвался вулканец. Он прикусил язык, не позволяя рвущимся наружу мольбам сорваться с него. Кёрк просил его держаться. Контроль.

– Дай мне свои руки.

Спок подчинился, и от ощущения твердых ладоней, сжимающих его пальцы, удерживающих его подобно якорю, стало немного легче. 

– Еще немного, хорошо? – Кёрк не дразнил его, в его тоне звучало глубокое сочувствие и что-то еще… благодарность? Спок не мог думать. Он понимал только, что Джиму нужно, чтобы он держался, что было почему-то жизненно важно, чтобы он смог это сделать.

– Хорошо.

Он взял себя в руки – и ахнул, почувствовав, как язык человека коснулся его, кружа в по самому нежному местечку, как его влага смешивается с собственной влагой Спока.

И тогда Кёрк поднялся на ноги, опаляя жаром бедра вулканца. На мгновение он силой сжал руки Спока и тут же отпустил. Наполненный звериным голодом взгляд темных глаз в отчаянии впился в его лицо, и это было то самое выражение, которое Кёрк уже видел однажды, которое не забудет никогда.

– Пора, Спок, – прошептал он, его собственный голод пробудился в ответ на сжигающее вулканца желание. – Пожалуйста. 

Джеймс Кёрк повернулся и уперся ладонями в широкий мраморный подоконник. Задержав дыхание, он заставил себя расслабиться, распластаться перед стеклом.

Спок навалился на него в то же мгновение, уткнулся ему в затылок и издал невнятный звук, который мог оказаться всхлипом так же, как и именем Кёрка. Скользкая требовательная эрекция вулканца настойчиво вжималась в него, и это интимное прикосновение заставило Кёрка вздрогнуть и задохнуться. Спок обхватил его руками, и жар его тела казался таким нестерпимо приятным, что Кёрк потерся об него, желая большего, желая чувствовать Спока каждой клеткой своего тела. Он двинулся назад, и член вулканца скользнул между его ягодиц, чувствительно проехался по мошонке, вызвав взрыв невероятно сладких ощущений. Почувствовав, как по его телу струится пот, Кёрк простонал имя вулканца, и толкнулся навстречу его бедрам.

– О, боже, Спок…

Вулканец ничего не соображал. Вцепившись в распластанное под ним роскошное тело изо всех сил, он полностью растворялся в прокатывающихся сквозь него волнах удовольствия, изо всех сил вжимался в атласные бедра. Его губы, отыскав шею Кёрка, принялись собирать с кожи соленую влагу. Он лизал ее, нежно посасывал, заставляя Джима практически корчиться от затапливающего его желания. Рука Кёрка схватила его ладонь, сжалась, переплетая их пальцы, и скользнула, увлекая руку Спока за собой по животу, вниз, заставляя ее сомкнуться вокруг жаждущего, до предела возбужденного члена. 

Звук, который издал Кёрк, когда их сплетенные руки коснулись его требующего внимания пениса, был звуком триумфа, горько-сладкого, пробирающего до глубины души удовольствия – чертовски острого, граничащего с болью. В нем звучала тоска и любовь, сожаление и страсть, годы мучительного одиночества, самоотрицания, лишения себя успокоения и комфорта. На мгновение он откинулся назад, прислоняясь головой к плечу вулканца, и тот, наклонившись, поцеловал мягкою кожу на его горле. Подняв свободную руку, Кёрк обхватил голову Спока, удерживая его за затылок. Соленые, раскаленные от сжигающего его желания слезы покатились по щекам человека в волосы вулканца, на его лицо.

И наконец, наконец, Кёрк отпустил себя, позволил слезам хлынуть из глаз, выплеснуться до конца. Он всхлипнул, раз, затем другой и повернулся, крепко прижимаясь щекой к лицу Спока. Он сильнее стиснул руку вулканца вокруг своего члена, и Спок почувствовал, как слезы катятся по его шее. 

– Я люблю тебя, – беззвучно прошептал Кёрк – слова были заглушены душившими его слезами, но все же различимы. – Я так сильно тебя люблю. 

Спок стискивал его изо всех сил, и из его собственных глаз тоже катились слезы, которые он не в силах был остановить. Восторг поглощал его целиком, и остатки самоконтроля покинули его, оставляя за собой только полную открытость, только нестерпимую жажду.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он. – Прошу тебя, мне так нужно быть внутри тебя…

Ощутив охватившее его отчаяние, Джим отпустил его и снова уперся в каменный подоконник.

– Да, – выдохнул он, утыкаясь лбом в сложенные руки. – Давай, Спок.

Содрогнувшись от прикосновения собственной руки, вулканец отыскал источающую жар точку между ягодиц Кёрка, надавил на нее так нежно, как мог, удерживаясь за его широкую спину. Он был настолько влажный от искусной пытки Кёрка, от собственного желания, что тело человека приняло его легко, благодарно, щедро вознаградив скользкой теснотой, удовольствие от которой прострелило каждый нерв в теле Спока. Это было похоже на оргазм, но эмоциональные и физические ощущения были настолько сильными, что это не казалось облегчением. Застонав, он с силой толкнулся в принимающее его тело тяжело дышащего, издающего звуки ни с чем не сравнимого наслаждения Кёрка.

– О, боже, – выдохнул Кёрк, когда Спок, погрузившись во всю длину, практически обвернулся вокруг него. – Боже.

Упершись лбом Кёрку между лопаток, Спок схватился за его талию, сжал в ладони его напряженный до предела член и начал двигаться.

– Спок, – Кёрк сумел произнести его имя всего один раз, и все последующие звуки, что срывались с его губ, были не словами, а глубокими гортанными стонами, потому что Спок, не останавливаясь на мгновение, толкался в него так глубоко, как мог, поднимая в нем срывающие кожу волны удовольствия, толкающего его все ближе и ближе к краю обрыва. Последние лучи заходящего солнца пробивались через облака, проникали сквозь витраж и ослепляли его. 

К удивлению Кёрка, он вдруг почувствовал невозможный прилив тепла, такого, словно Спок дотянулся до его руки и очень нежно ее сжал. И было пламя, и жар, и свет, но не те, что ему снились – все это совсем не походило на его сон, потому что, когда они вместе мчались за край, они не рассыпались на осколки, они летели. 

* * *

Сплетясь в практически неразделимый клубок конечностей, они вместе навалились на широкий подоконник. Долгое время никто из них не шевелился, не желая разрывать телесного контакта, но руки и ноги Кёрка все более настойчиво требовали возобновления кровообращения, и у него не было иного выхода, кроме как попытался устроиться поудобнее.

Почувствовав его дискомфорт, вулканец тоже пошевелился, с трудом находя обратный путь из того ослепительно яркого места, куда он улетел. Легко подхватив Кёрка на руки, он поднял его и пристроил на своей руке, тесно прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Если лежать таким образом, то места на каменном уступе как раз хватило для двоих.

Солнце село, и дождь прекратился. Они лежали в полной темноте на холодном подоконнике, согревая друг друга теплом тесно переплетенных тел. Кёрк задремал, и Спок слушал его спокойное, медленное дыхание, чувствуя, как расслабляется уютно устроившееся в его объятиях тело. Вулканец размышлял о том, что стоило бы забрать Джима домой, уложить в мягкую постель, укутать в теплое одеяло и стеречь его сон столько, сколько понадобиться. Но время для этого еще придет, а сейчас он не находил в себе сил сдвинуться с места, не желал ничего большего, чем то, что уже имел на данный момент.

Спок уткнулся лицом в затылок человека и прижался к нему губами. Еще какое-то время постепенно стихающая буря их недавнего единения прокатывалась по нему медленными волнами, и он даже не представлял, какими словами назвать поселившиеся в его душе эмоции. Все то, что он годами подавлял, находясь рядом с Кёрком, все, что он отрицал в пустыне, поднялось у него в груди, а потом прилив отступил, и Спок, целуя кожу Кёрка, был уверен, что плотину больше не прорвет. Он мог чувствовать, как слезы Кёрка высыхают на его собственном лице.

Облака за витражным стеклом разошлись окончательно, и ночной свет пробирался внутрь, путался в растрепанных волосах, очерчивал контур маленького изящного уха. Если бы Спок сдвинулся на пару сантиметров, то смог бы разглядеть изгиб его щеки, и веер этих возмутительно длинных ресниц, лежащих на бледной скуле.

Бодрый как никогда, Спок прижимался к человеку каждым дюймом своего тела, наблюдая за его сном.

Что-то изменилось, и он это чувствовал. Это был не мелдинг, нет, он не слышал мыслей Джима, но в момент кристальной ясности – точно перед тем, как они разделили на двоих этот парящий полет, он уловил тень его мыслей. Хоть что-то. 

А если уже получилось так много, разве не логично, что может получиться еще больше?

Намереваясь только вообразить, как это будет, он протянул руку и, почти не касаясь, провел кончиками пальцев над контактными точками на лице спящего человека. Его рука дрогнула, когда он почувствовал едва ощутимое волнение энергии прямо под кожей, по телу прокатился слабый электрический разряд, и какое-то время он не шевелился, позволяя себе вспомнить, на что были похожи их предыдущие мелдинги, и немного помечтать о том, какими могут быть следующие. Так долго он запрещал себе даже думать об этом. Но теперь…

– Ты можешь, – раздался в темноте хриплый шепот Кёрка.

– Джим?...

Осторожно накрыв его пальцы своей ладонью, Кёрк прижал их сильнее – разряд снова проскочил между их телами, сильнее на этот раз, и Спок закрыл глаза. 

Кёрк громко сглотнул, и вулканец почувствовал, что их руки теперь подрагивают в унисон.

– Все нормально, Спок. До этого, когда мы… я тоже это почувствовал. Давай попытаемся. 

– Джим, это не… 

– Ш-ш-ш. Все хорошо, Спок. Я этого хочу. Давай, мы должны попробовать. 

Дрожь пробежала по телу Спока, и ему пришлось отвести руку от лица Джима.

– Ты не понимаешь.

Кёрк не пошевелился.

– В самом деле? – прошептал он и помолчал пару мгновений. – А мне кажется, что понимаю. 

Отчаянно желая послушаться, Спок прижался так тесно к отзывчивому телу, насколько это было вообще возможно.

– Ты уверен? – выдохнул он. 

Кёрк развернулся в его объятии настолько, насколько позволяло ограниченное пространство. Обхватив ладонью лицо вулканца, он провел по одной из его изогнутых бровей большим пальцем.

– Спок. Ты красивее всего, что я когда-либо видел, мой друг. Вечность – это совсем не долго, если ты этого хочешь, – он слегка отодвинулся и отыскал в тени глаза Спока, – но тебе известно, чего хочу я.

Спок крепче стиснул руки на его талии.

– Будь уверен, Джим, – прошептал он, когда снова обрел дар речи. – Пожалуйста, будь уверен.

– Я уверен, – без всякого сомнения отозвался Кёрк. – Но ты сам-то уверен в том, что сможешь примириться со мной?

Вулканец слабо застонал ему в шею.

– У тебя нет совести. Тебе прекрасно известно, что я не могу противостоять тебе ни в чем. 

Кёрк поцеловал его – нежно, затем страстно, затем снова мягко, и Спок понял, что он улыбается.

– Хочется в это верить.

Спок дотронулся до его лица.

– Я действительно не способен в чем-то тебе отказать. 

– Правда? – поддразнил его Кёрк, но его глаза, слабо блестевшие в сумеречном свете, были серьезны. – Тогда ты попытаешься прямо сейчас… для меня. Ты попробуешь… соединить нас, Спок? 

Вулканец с трудом контролировал бешенный стук своего сердца. Пытаясь успокоиться, он сделал глубокий вдох и, отпустив Кёрка, начал садиться.

– Эй, ты куда?

Спок почувствовал, как краска приливает к его щекам.

– Будет… проще контролировать ситуацию, если наши тела не… 

Кёрк тихо рассмеялся.

– Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. 

– Сядь, пожалуйста, лицом ко мне.

Кёрк тихо застонал, принимая сидячее положение.

– Как же неохота шевелиться, – мгновение спустя они уже расположились лицом к лицу – со скрещенными ногами и соприкасающимися коленями. 

– Тебе удобно?

– Да, Спок. Не беспокойся обо мне, – ладонь Кёрка на мгновение сжала пальцы Спока. – Ты хотел рассказать мне, чего ждать, – утверждение – не вопрос. 

Спок склонил голову.

– Я хотел сказать, что… я и сам не знаю, чего ждать. Джим, может ничего не выйти. Я так до конца и не понял, что вызвало твой предыдущий…

– Спок?

– Да?

– Ты действительно веришь в то, что это случится снова?

– Нет, – после короткой паузы ответил вулканец.

– Я тоже так не думаю.

– Я не хочу снова причинить тебе боль, – прошептал Спок. 

– Этого не случится. 

– Как ты можешь быть так уверен? 

– Интуиция, друг мой. Забыл, что раньше ты всецело на нее полагался? – большие пальцы Кёрка массировали тыльную часть ладоней Спока.

Но Спок все еще колебался, не слишком доверяя сейчас своим суждениям.

– Ты долго не спал. Возможно, стоит отложить все до тех пор, пока ты не отдохнешь…

– Спок? 

– Да, Джим? 

– Ты нужен мне, – его руки умоляюще сжали ладони вулканца. – Мне нужно чувствовать тебя в себе. Сейчас. Всегда. 

– Вечно далекий, и вечно близкий, – не веря в происходящее, Спок сжал его в руки в ответ. 

– До тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит нас, Спок, – тихо отозвался Кёрк, и его уверенность была глубокой, непоколебимой, неоспоримой. – И после этого, если я могу хотя бы предположить. 

Спок вздохнул, отпустил руки Кёрка и дотянулся до любимого, приподнятого к нему лица. Кончики его пальцев отыскали контактные точки так легко, будто созданы были самой природой только для этого. Он тонул в бездонной глубине этих огромных светлых глаз.

– Мой разум к твоему разуму, – хрипло начал он, хотя слова были не нужны. – Мои мысли…

И уже через мгновение не было никаких слов. Спок почувствовал приступ головокружения, затем ощущение полета и чистейший восторг. Все эти ощущения вспыхивали внутри Кёрка, поднимались из самых его глубин, и вулканец не был в силах от них отвернуться – только, издав стон неверия, сдаться на их волю. По его позвоночнику пронеслось что-то такое же невесомое и сладкое, как земной осенний ветер. 

Он проваливался в сознание Кёрка, в его сияющую ясную суть все глубже, и не в силах был остановить это падение. Острое наслаждение пронзило его в самое сердце, настойчиво вытравливая имя Кёрка на каждой частичке его души и тела.

Джим.

Спок, – лучик света, рябь на поверхности воды. А потом раздался смех – текучий и дрожащий в сплетении их сознаний, и он понял, что это смеется Джим. Смотри! Смотри, как ты красив! 

И Джим позволил вулканцу заглянуть внутрь себя, увидеть то место, где Спок прикасался к нему, почувствовать свет, который он там зажег – они зажгли, ощутить сияющую, переливающуюся точку, которая так долго была погружена во тьму, так долго была… и свет превратился в колодец, в серебряную емкость, полную звезд, и они жадно приникли к ней вместе, погружаясь в вечность, погружаясь в безвременье…

 

* * *

Глубокий мелдинг стал Связью, Связь стала прикосновением, а прикосновение смягчалось до тех пор, пока оно продолжало казаться Кёрку едва различимым звуком, отдаленным гулом на грани восприятия человеческого слуха. Когда он пришел в себя, то чувствовал бескрайнюю умиротворенность, расходящуюся от него во все стороны подобно полю, линией горизонта соединяющемуся с небом – давно забытое детское воспоминание. Его ноги все еще были скрещены, но он умудрился склониться вперед и уткнуться лбом в плечо Спока, который, в свою очередь, зарылся носом в его волосы. Они сидели рядом, освещенные серебряным светом звезд, и просто молчали, не нуждаясь сейчас ни в каких словах.

Через какое-то время до Кёрка дошло, что он довольно сильно возбужден. Он и забыл, что мелдинг всегда действует на него таким образом. Некоторые вещи, похоже, и впрямь остаются неизменными. Однако непрекращающаяся эйфория была в этот раз настолько мощной, что он совсем не хотел шевелиться. Когда он был со Споком, то всегда происходило нечто подобное, но никогда так сильно, так глубоко.

Кёрк парил, наблюдая за слабым мерцанием звезд сквозь витражное стекло, и мечтал о звездолетах, и о том, как состарится рядом с вулканцем, как будет ложиться с ним в постель в конце трудного дня, как они построят своими руками дом, как станут встречать любые выходки судьбы, стоя плечом к плечу, о том, что он сможет любить его каждый день оставшейся жизни. Теплые руки Спока нежно придерживали его бедра.

Вулканец пошевелился, и тыльной стороной ладони слегка задел его эрекцию. Кёрк резко выдохнул, выдавая себя.

– Джим? – смущенный шепот. 

– Ничего, просто… небольшой побочный эффект, – Кёрк почувствовал, что краснеет. – Мелдинг с тобой, похоже, всегда оказывает на меня такое воздействие.

– Действительно, – дразнящие пальцы скользнули вверх.

– Да, действительно. Только не говори, что ты не замечал этого раньше. Мне казалось, это очевидно любому, кто посмотрит.

– Я никогда не замечал.

– Лжец, – слабо выдохнул Кёрк. – Эй, перестань, или точно пожалеешь о том, на что только что меня подбил.

– Не думаю, что я пожалею… хоть о чем-то, – кончики пальцев очертили пупок Кёрка, пробежав в опасной близости от его члена. 

– Ты играешь с огнем, – почти зарычав, предупредил Кёрк. 

– Твоя реакция на мелдинг не… уникальна, – признал Спок.

– Ты хочешь сказать… 

Спок вплел пальцы в его волосы, притягивая их головы друг к другу, и поцеловал, вкладывая в это касание губ всю свою бесконечную нежность и всю обжигающую страсть. Дыхание Кёрка тут же сорвалось, и он бессильно прижался лбом ко лбу вулканца.

– Неужели, это всегда будет так? – спросил он, когда наконец обрел голос. – Когда ты целуешь меня?..

Спок протянул руку и еще раз легонько дотронулся до точки их соединения, посылая между их тел разряд, по силе подобный удару лопнувшей струны. Он видел, как расширились зрачки Кёрка, как его дыхание снова ускорилось. 

– Касаемся друг друга вечно и никогда, – едва слышно прошептал он. 

Кёрк смотрел на него во все глаза, и выражение искреннего изумления стирало годы с его лица. Он взял Спока за руку.

– Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, – сказал он, и его голос был хриплым от сильнейшего желания. – Я хочу заниматься с тобой любовью в очень большой кровати, в очень теплой комнате, очень и очень долго. Мы можем это устроить?

– О, да, – так же хрипло прошептал в ответ Спок, когда в его памяти, как живые, вспыли воспоминания трехлетней давности. Он хотел, чтобы Кёрк был внутри него, хотел сам быть внутри Кёрка – настолько долго, насколько они смогут это выносить.

Кёрк молча поднялся на ноги и потянул Спока за собой. Долгое время они так и стояли, прижавшись друг к другу в полной темноте, а потом Кёрк качнулся вперед, всем своим весом обрушиваясь на тело вулканца. Он внезапно почувствовал себя совершенно, бесповоротно вымотанным. Спок обвил его руками, и Кёрку показалось, что он способен уснуть прямо так, облокотившись на это теплое, покрытое мягкими волосками, сильное тело. Его возбуждение несколько спало, хотя и не ушло совсем, и он прикрыл глаза.

– Это была долгая дорога домой, мой друг, – прошептал он. – Ты сможешь отыскать для нас кровать и уложить меня в нее рядом с собой?

Спок прижался щекой к виску Кёрка, полной грудью вдыхая ароматы дождя, и секса, и Джима.

– Это станет моей первостепенной задачей, сэр.

 

* * *

К тому времени, когда они оделись и вышли наружу, над городом уже поднялась яркая полная луна.

Пару секунд они постояли на ступеньках, захваченные видом церковного дворика и окрестных домов, утопающих в окрашенных мерцающим серебром листьях магнолий и жасмина. Дождь и лунный свет расцветили своими красками каждую возможную поверхность, очертили каждый лист, каждый изгиб кованой ограды, каждый карниз и каждую щербинку каменной кладки. В прохладном воздухе остро ощущался запах сырой земли. 

Кёрк нес свои ботинки в руках, и улыбнулся, когда его босые ступни соприкоснулись с мокрой травой. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз ходил по траве без обуви. Почувствовав, что Спок следует за ним по пятам, он обернулся. Лунный свет, отражающийся в блестящих черных волосах был так неправдоподобно красив, словно он только что выдумал его.

Он хотел сказать Споку, что чувствует себя просто превосходно. Что он только теперь понял, что значит чувствовать себя превосходно. А потом он взглянул ему в лицо, и понял, что ничего говорить не нужно. 

Привлеченные сверкающим белым мрамором, они, не сговариваясь, пересекли газон и приблизились к небольшому церковному кладбищу, что располагалось в северной части двора. Оно не было огорожено стеной или отделено воротами – только низким ржавым заборчиком, не мешавшим им пройти.

Они прошагали мимо круглых белых камней, на которых были проставлены номера рядов, каким-то образом понимая, что завершают не имеющий названия ритуал. Они не говорили ни слова – просто читали имена, вдыхали запах мокрой травы, и, держась за руки, брели вперед до тех пор, пока не достигли конца последнего ряда. Там они остановились и обернулись, изучая только что пройденный путь.

– Я понимаю теперь, – прошептал Джим.

Спок повернулся к нему, ожидая продолжения.

– Прости меня, друг мой, – с трудом проговорил Кёрк, не в силах посмотреть на вулканца. – За все те разы, что я оставлял тебя за своей спиной. Теперь я понимаю, как тебе было трудно.

Спок вынужден был проглотить вставший в горле комок.

– Риск – это часть тебя, Джим. Ты не можешь оставаться в безопасности и позволять другим рисковать за тебя. Мне не придет в голову пытаться изменить это в тебе. Мое… стремление защищать – эгоистично. 

– И все-таки, я понимаю, – Кёрк наконец посмотрел на него, и Спок увидел, что глаза его сейчас совершенно прозрачны. – И я не забуду, – сияние в его глазах, казалось, готово было перелиться через край.

– К чему сейчас эта грусть? – спросил Спок, испытывая ответную боль. 

– К тому, что я люблю тебя, – он коснулся лица Спока. – И я все время причиняю тебе боль, – Спок собрался было покачать головой, но Кёрк остановил его. – Да, это так, – он думал об их разлуке, о поцелуе, который был обещанием, и призывом, и чистилищем, и наказанием – всем сразу. Воспоминание вызывало слезы. – Я все время раню тебя, Спок. И не имеет значения, насколько сильно я стараюсь этого избежать. А ты…. ты все время бросаешь меня, не так ли? – его горло сжалось. – И не имеет значения, как сильно я стараюсь тебя удержать, ты все равно в конце концов меня бросаешь.

Кёрк видел, как изменилось выражение лица вулканца, и знал, что тот его понял.

И Спок действительно понял – хотя это и ранило его в самое сердце.

– Да, – подтвердил Кёрк. – Я причиняю боль. Ты меня бросаешь. Это часть того, чем мы являемся. 

Но Спок протянул руку, прижал Кёрка к себе настолько крепко, что даже печаль в таких объятиях должна была обернуться торжеством. 

– Ничего из того, что я когда-либо делал, или еще сделаю не изменит того, чем ты являешься для меня. Так было всегда. Так будет всегда. Сколько бы раз ты не ранил меня, твое прикосновение излечит эти раны. Сколько бы раз я не ушел, ты все равно позовешь меня домой. Скорее я расстанусь со своим сердцем, чем с тобой.

Кёрк отвернулся.

– Это обещание, Спок?

Споку хотелось пообещать ему звезды и все то, что между ними. Но вулканцы не способны лгать, и уж тем более, он не способен был лгать этому конкретному человеку. 

– Я не могу пообещать тебе, что всегда буду рядом – потому что никто не способен предвидеть собственное будущее. Я не могу пообещать тебе, что тебе больше не удастся причинить мне боль – потому что я абсолютно беззащитен перед тобой, – его голос опустился до шепота. – Но я могу пообещать, что именно ты всегда будешь для меня домом. 

Джим глухо рассмеялся в его плечо.

– Логичны до конца, мистер Спок?

– Мы единое целое, т'хай'ла, – Спок заставил его это почувствовать, дотронувшись до только что рожденной Связи, прикасаясь к тайным и таким одиноким местечкам в его сознании, всей своей нежностью стараясь их осветить. – Не горюй. 

– Как я могу, Спок? – прошептал Кёрк, сжимая его в объятии. – Как я могу горевать, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне вот так?

Через какое-то время Спок тихо сказал:

– Мне пришло в голову, что койки на Энтерпрайз имеют весьма скромные размеры.

Кёрк улыбнулся ему с прежней шаловливостью во взгляде.

– Что у тебя на уме? 

Спок притворился, что напряженно размышляет.

– Интересно, возможно ли снять помещение во Французском квартале на один вечер? 

– Мне по душе эта идея, друг мой. Веди.

Через несколько минут луна освещала только безмолвные камни и мокрые листья, и единственными оставшимися от взломщиков уликами были две дорожки шагов на траве. 

 

* * *

Той ночью Джеймс Кёрк проспал шестнадцать часов, и когда, великолепно отдохнув, он наконец пробудился, то сразу уловил аромат цикориевого кофе.

Обнаженный, он лежал поверх одеяла, и дувший откуда-то легкий ветерок дразнил волоски на его ногах, животе и в паху. Бьющий в глаза солнечный свет и звук льющейся где-то воды разбудили его окончательно. 

Было тепло, и уже одно это ощущение казалось ему роскошью, потому что он так давно не чувствовал себя по настоящему согревшимся. Запах кофе исходил с подноса, пристроенного на столике рядом с кроватью. Там же стояли сливки, сахар и большая тарелка клубники, с которой совершенно определенно уже пропали несколько ягод.

Солнце проникало в комнату через настежь распахнутую двойную стеклянную дверь, и белые муслиновые занавески лениво колыхались в утреннем бризе. Дверь вела на балкон; с улицы негромко доносилась старинная, исполняемая на духовых инструментах музыка. Прошлой ночью сон одолел его в то самое мгновение, как Спок помог ему принять горизонтальное положение, и он практически не заметил, что представляла собой комната.  
Кёрк взял ягоду, положил себе в рот и снова прислушивался к звуку льющейся в соседнем помещении воды. Клубника оказалась сладкой и невероятно вкусной. Он вытянул ноги, с наслаждением зарылся пальцами в прохладные простыни и какое-то время просто наслаждался охватившим его ощущением полнейшего счастья, боясь даже пошевелиться, чтобы не разрушить мгновения. А потом он вспомнил о пропавших с тарелке ягодах и подумал о том, как здорово, наверное, будет ощутить их вкус на губах Спока. 

* * *

Спок был в душе и не услышал, как Джим зашел в ванную, однако почти сразу почувствовал его присутствие, и от понимания, что Кёрк стоит сейчас по другую сторону двери душевой кабины, по его телу тут же прокатился разряд электрического тока. 

– Найдется место для двоих? – голос человека был слегка хриплый со сна. 

Спок открыл дверь и, не говоря ни слова, втащил его под воду.

Они мыли друг друга очень бережно, не спеша, исследуя намыленными ароматной пеной руками каждый дюйм сплетенных тел. Никто не произносил не слова, и только тугие струи воды с шумом разбивались о темно-синюю напольную плитку, да едва слышные стоны удовольствия время от времени срывались с их губ.

Когда вся пена была смыта, человек и вулканец прижались друг к другу на мгновение и поцеловались: спокойно, нежно – так, словно привыкли делать это каждое утро. А потом Кёрк выключил воду и взял Спока за руку.

В ход пошли пушистые полотенца, и никакого значение не имело, кто кого вытирает. Бесстыдно потакая своим желаниям, Кёрк коленом развел бедра Спока и, прижавшись к нему теснее, медленно потерся всем телом о его гладкую, покрытую мягкими волосками оливковую кожу.

– Боже, это так приятно, – он пробежался кончиками пальцем по крепким мышцам на спине вулканца, по его позвоночнику, и тот, закрыв глаза, тихо застонал от удовольствия.

– Ты гедонист, – обвинил его Спок, и слегка сжал ягодицы Джима, которые, казалось, просто созданы были для его ладоней. Член Кёрка скользнул по бедру вулканца – теплый и нежный, как текстурированный шелк. Кёрк резко выдохнул и прижался еще сильнее. 

– Виновен, – улыбнулся он и нежно сжал руки, в точности повторяя предыдущий жест Спока. – Это тебя беспокоит?

– Да, – горячо шепнул Спок ему в ухо. – Безмерно, – его зажатый между их тел твердый член требовательно вздрогнул. 

Руки Кёрка блуждали по его телу, очерчивали контуры, стискивали, ласкали, вызывая этим все более настойчивые волны желания в животе Спока – такие, каких он ранее никогда не чувствовал. Они казались похожими на трепет крыльев, задевающий верхнюю часть бедер и пах. Слабая дрожь предвкушения пробежала по его спине. 

Кёрк не нуждался в объяснениях, просто чувствовал, ощущал состояние Спока всем своим существом. Нервы во всем его теле, казалось, слегка звенели, и когда он заговорил, он с трудом сумел сладить с дыханием:

– Да?

– Да, – шепотом отозвался вулканец и судорожно сглотнул.

Собственное острое желание Кёрка грозило перескочить на варп-скорость. Глубоко вздохнув, он постарался немного успокоиться.

– Ну ладно, – промурлыкал он, и его голос снова дрогнул. Он прижал Спока к себе еще разок и наконец отпустил. – Ладно. Иди ложись и жди меня. Я скоро приду.

В темных глазах полыхнуло пламя, и Спок чуть опустил свои длинные ресницы, вызвав этим резкий прилив жара к паху Кёрка. А потом развернулся и послушно отправился выполнять приказ капитана.

Тяжело прислонившись к краю раковины, Кёрк склонил голову, сражаясь за контроль над собственным телом. Одна мысль о том, что он будет внутри Спока, была невыносимо возбуждающей, но он обязан вернуть себе свою выдержку – у него нет иного выбора. Он ни за что не рискнет причинить вулканцу боль, он должен сделать все безупречно. 

Открыв кран, он брызнул себе в лицо ледяной водой. Это несколько помогло. Внимательно глядя в глаза своему отражению в зеркале, он беззвучно проговорил губами обещание. Для Спока.

На полке стояла крохотная бутылочка с бесцветным эфирным маслом, и, быстро пробежав глазами список ингредиентов, он решил, что оно вполне подойдет для их нужд.

* * *

Зрелище, ожидавшее его по ту сторону двери, заставило его резко выдохнуть. Лежащий к нему лицом Спок был обнажен; одна его нога согнута, гибкое, как у кошки, тело напряжено, идеально сбалансировано. Тяжелая эрекция лежала на бедре, и темные завитки, окружающие это невозможное великолепие, собирались дорожкой и, уходя вверх, покрывали подтянутую мускулатуру на груди и животе, а яркое солнце ласкало его бледную кожу теплыми рыжими лучиками. Взгляд темных глаз был устремлен в ожидании Кёрка в сторону двери, и, когда тот наконец появился, напряженный член вулканца слегка дернулся. 

Его нервы были, казалось, оголены до предела – Джим чувствовал это и сам пылал в ответ. Он подошел к кровати, и Спок смог увидеть, что зажато в его ладони. Холодок пробежал у вулканца по позвоночнику, но он так и не сумел определить, произошло это от волнения или предвкушения. От вида торчащего, твердого члена Кёрка все внутри мгновенно вспыхнуло. Солнечный свет создан для того, чтобы поклоняться Джеймсу Кёрку, – подумал он, – теряя голову от красоты человека. Лучи, бережно очерчивая каждый изгиб, каждую линию, расцвечивали сильное тело чистым золотом.

Спок сел на колени и подтянул Кёрка к себе, целуя, оглаживая руками и не в силах себя остановить. Прижав его бедра к своей груди и обхватив за талию, он пробежался губами по напряженным соскам, и человек качнулся в его объятиях и слабо застонал. 

– Спок…

– Я люблю тебя, Джим, – сказать это оказалось проще, чем сделать вдох. Он вдруг перестал понимать, почему ждал целую жизнь, чтобы произнести слова, которые, безусловно, были всей его сутью. Теперь они скользнули с языка без усилий, без боли. Он прижался щекой к тому месту, где колотилось сердце Джима, и закрыл глаза, теряясь в его ритме. 

Свободной рукой Кёрк обхватил его голову и погладил волосы.

– Друг мой, – сказал он после долгого молчания. Его голос заметно дрожал. – Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.

В ответ Спок потерся членом о бедро Кёрка так же откровенно, как сам Кёрк недавно делал это в ванной. 

Джим снова погладил его волосы и вдруг перестал нервничать, словно бы последнее действие Спока действительно вернуло ему равновесие.

– Ляг на спину. 

Спок опустился на простыни, и Кёрк встал между его бедер на колени. Запах Джима сводил Спока с ума, разжигая терзавший его голод все сильнее. 

– Я хочу взять его в рот, – хрипло попросил он, не отрывая взгляда от невозможной красоты и невыносимой притягательности человеческого пениса, от окружавших его медных волосков и раскрасневшейся кожи. В ответ на эти слова на крупной головке появилась прозрачная капля. 

– Господи, я тоже хочу, чтобы ты это сделал, – практически задохнулся Кёрк, стискивая пальцами бедро Спока. – Но я не могу. Не сейчас. В другой раз. 

– Много раз, – выдохнул Спок, мечтая ощутить его вкус.

– Перестань. Прошу тебя, – застонал Кёрк, и прозрачных капель стало больше. 

– Ты очень возбужден.

Кровь прилила к щекам человека, раскрасила розовым его шею и грудь, и Спок был совершенно очарован этим зрелищем.

– Да, – признал Кёрк, опуская ресницы. – Спок… Я так сильно тебя хочу.

Спок погладил его по боку и поймал взгляд:

– Я весь твой, Джим. 

Переполненный чувствами, Кёрк склонился над ним и потерся носом об окружавшие пупок Спока волоски, и от прикосновения разгоряченного дыхания к коже его соски мгновенно затвердели. Мягкие складки на пенисе вулканца коснулись шеи Кёрка, и Спок содрогнулся от удовольствия. 

– Джим…

– Могу я кое-что тебе сказать? – руки Кёрка оглаживали бедра Спока, его талию. Он двинулся выше, и его губы сжались вокруг напряженного соска. 

– Да, – прошептал Спок, не открывая глаз.

– Никто, никогда не произносил мое имя так, как ты, – заменивший губы язык принялся дразнить твердую горошину, посылая струи чистейшего жара по всему телу.

Вулканец не был способен говорить в этот момент, полностью потерявшись в том, что вытворяли с ним язык, губы и зубы Джима. Кёрк скользнул вниз, ложась между ног Спока, и прохлада его гладкого тела ощущалась совершенно невероятно на бедрах, на животе, на напряженном члене. Искусный язык без предупреждения прикоснулся к его самому нежному местечку, и эта прохладная влажность практически лишила Спока способности дышать. 

Он издал звук, в котором не узнал собственного голоса, и который совершенно не мог контролировать, и дернулся всем телом, но Кёрк крепко держал его бедра – беспомощный перед лицом зашкаливающего наслаждения, вулканец был начисто лишен возможности отстраниться. Кёрк снова нежно провел языком, и медовый экстаз напополам с мучительной жаждой пронесся через все тело Спока, концентрируясь внизу живота и в вылизанных и покусанных сосках.

– Джим, – взмолился он, – пожалуйста… 

Кёрк поднял голову, и солнце запустило свои яркие пальцы в его волосы, мазануло по его ресницам, окрасило экзотический изгиб его бровей чистой бронзой. Спок никогда не мог подобрать слова, чтобы описать цвет его глаз, в которых сейчас застыл немой вопрос, и на этот вопрос существовал только один ответ.

Да, – сказал он невидимому местечку в самом сердце Кёрка, которое было и его собственным сердцем, тому местечку, в котором они были единым целым.

Вместе они нанесли прозрачное масло на пенис Кёрка, и если бы в Джиме осталось еще хоть немного слез, он заплакал бы, глядя, как Спок собственноручно смазывает темный вход в свое тело. 

– Ты такой красивый, – прошептал Кёрк, наблюдая за ним. Эти изящные руки готовили путь для него. – Прикоснись к себе, – попросил он, не веря в собственную смелость. И Спок сделал это. Он растирал теплое масло по своему члену, медленно, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Кёрка до тех пор… пока его голова непроизвольно не откинулась назад, и лицо не исказилось от невероятного удовольствия от собственного прикосновения. 

Этого Кёрк уже не способен был вынести. Он рванулся вперед, прижимаясь всем своим телом к Споку, поддерживая себя руками, и впечатался поцелуем в рот вулканца. Он впился в его мягкие губы, поджигая тот самый безудержный огонь, что всегда загорался между ними, и подстегнутый этим жаром, потерся своим скользкий членом о член Спока. 

Удовольствие окатило его подобно предштормовому ветру, и он разорвал поцелуй.

– Соедини наши сознания, – взмолился он. – Прикоснись к моему разуму. Я хочу видеть…

– Не сейчас, – хрипло ответил Спок, его губы потемнели от желания. – Когда мы соединимся. 

Сначала Кёрк был ошеломлен, но затем понял и согласился:

– Да, – выдохнул он, и снова захватил рот Спока. Да, – кричал каждый нерв в его теле, и он не мог больше сопротивляться. Еще один раз он подверг их обоих сладкой пытке, прижимая весом своего тела их пенисы друг к другу, утоляя жажду и в то же время разжигая ее все больше. А потом, невероятным усилием воли, заставил себя остановиться и сесть, немного отодвинувшись. 

Для Спока, – еще раз проговорил он про себя мантру, и она добавила ему сил, в которых он нуждался.

Он поймал взгляд темных глаз и, не отпуская его, принялся гладить бедра Спока, его живот, расслабляя и успокаивая. Он чувствовал, как его тело отзывается, как расслабляются мышцы и согревается кожа.

– Я хотел бы показать тебе, как красив ты в моих глазах, – тихо сказал Кёрк. 

Спок зажмурился, как будто не в силах вынести того, что увидел в это мгновение в лице Кёрка. 

– Иди ко мне, – Джим просунул руку под бедра вулканца, стискивая ладонью крепкую ягодицу и чуть приподнимая. Он мог чувствовать силу возбуждения Спока, силу своего собственного возбуждения... Другой рукой он обхватил член вулканца и, ощутив густую смазку, собравшуюся на его кончике, размазал ее большим пальцем по головке. Спок с силой втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, потом еще и еще, и тогда Кёрк сжал ладонь и несколько раз двинул ей вверх-вниз.

Спок изумленно ахнул, и его бедра приподнялись, сильнее вжимаясь в ладонь Кёрка. Из его горла вырвался слабый вскрик, голова запрокинулась, руки вцепились в простынь, а член пульсировал от сильнейшего удовольствия. 

Прилившая к щекам кровь окрасила бледную кожу цветом медной патины. Практически неспособный дышать, Кёрк ласкал тяжелую, покрытую темными волосками мошонку до тех пор, пока из горла Спока не стали вырываться звуки, похожие на глухое мурлыкание, и только потом, осознав, что сам уже на пределе, нежно потер скользкими пальцами вход в тело Спока. 

И чуть не кончил от звука, который при этом издал вулканец. Кёрк сильнее надавил подушечкой большого пальца, и Спок застонал.

– Прошу тебя, т’хай’ла… 

Джим не в силах был ему отказать. Он еще раз мягко обвел пальцем тугое колечко и скользнул внутрь. Спок застонал, принимая его, и дернул бедрами навстречу нежному проникновению. Ощутив шелковистую, горячую тесноту, Кёрк подумал о том, как она будет охватывать его член, и пот выступил над его верхней губой. 

Спок был готов. Более чем готов. Когда Кёрк погладил его изнутри, он вскрикнул и поднял руку.

– Хватит. Прошу тебя, Джим, мне нужен ты, – и когда Кёрк убрал палец, с его губ слетел возглас облегчения, смешанный с разочарованием.

Человек тоже достиг предела своей выносливости.

– Спок, – произнес он, оглаживая руками стройные бедра. Темные глаза открылись. Болезненно твердый, он безошибочно отыскал то самое, нежное местечко и приготовился. Сердце бухало, как кузнечный молот, все тело было охвачено огнем.

– Да, – выдохнул его любовник. – Войди в меня, Джим.

И это сорвало Кёрка с катушек. С глубоким стоном решимости и восторга он толкнулся в это жаждущее место и почувствовал, как Спок расслабляется, отдает себя, медленно принимая его все глубже.

Вулканец выгнулся и тоже застонал от невероятного давления, заполненности и пылающего удовольствия. Кёрк чувствовал себя вторженцем – обладая, сжигая, поглощая и заполняя до предела. Это было слишком, но, тем не менее, тело Спока принимало его. Его границы размылись, и он стал Кёрком, Джим пел в каждой его нервной клетке, не только заполняя его, но превращаясь в него. 

Кёрк до предела погрузился в этот невозможный жар, по его бедрам и спине пробежали угрожающая разрядить его дрожь. Он со всей мочи вцепился в стройные, сильные бедра, чувствуя, как крепко сжимаются ладони Спока на его бицепсах – единственная вещь, которая помогала ему удерживать связь с реальностью. 

– Ох, – беззвучно выдохнул он. А потом Спок начал двигаться, и ему тоже пришлось, он не мог больше выносить этого оцепенения.

Они толкнулись навстречу друг другу раз, другой – и вдруг Спок чуть сместился, выгнулся и обхватил ногами талию Кёрка. Прижатый еще крепче, еще глубже, Кёрк словно сквозь вату слышал, как кричит он сам, как с его губ срываются всхлипы. Он ничего не соображал, он парил. Задыхаясь, потерявшись в ритме, подчинившим себе их тела, он стискивал с силой бедра Спока и сталкивал их вместе, снова, снова. Наслаждение подобно жидкому пламени неслось по их жилам со скоростью света, сжигало их, но они не могли остановиться. Температура горения была так высока, что Кёрк вдруг подумал – что будет, если ударная волна достигнет своего пика, а они все равно не смогут остановиться. И тут он почувствовал руки Спока на своем лице, и в тот миг, когда Спок коснулся его разума, он понял, что вулканец контролирует себя не больше, чем он сам.

Пламя уступило дорогу примитивному, безжалостному шторму, они сплавились в одно целое без какого-либо усилия, и в то же мгновение их одновременно накрыл яростный, опустошающий оргазм.

* * *

Так они и уснули, потные и тесно сплетенные; всем своим весом Кёрк распластался по телу Спока, и эта надежная тяжесть лучше любого снотворного в то же мгновение погрузила вулканца в глубокий сон без сновидений.  
Они проснулись, когда в комнату уже заползи вечерние тени; откуда-то доносился аромат готовящейся еды, а дующий со стороны балкона ветер стал заметно прохладнее.

– Наверное, я тяжелый, – тихо сказал Кёрк, скатываясь со Спока и устраиваясь у его теплого бока.

– Нет, – Спок обвил его рукой и уткнулся носом в волосы Кёрка. – Вовсе нет, – скользнув ладонью по его спине, он сжал пальцами его тазовую косточку. – Ты слишком худой, Джим. 

Кёрк тихо усмехнулся, и от этого звука Спок почувствовал себя по-настоящему голодным, вот только думал он вовсе не о еде.

– Слышал бы тебя сейчас Маккой. Столько лет он подставлял мне тарелки со всякими салатными листьями, а все, что оказывается, было нужно, это заставить меня пожить немного без тебя.

– Пусть только попробует заставить, – пробормотал Спок в его волосы.

Вспомнив о Маккое, Кёрк застонал. 

– Черт, – он уткнулся носом Споку в подмышку. 

– Что такое?

– Я забыл тебе сказать… он знает о нас, – голос человека звучал виновато. 

– Я не собирался делать тайну из нашей связи, – совершенно не расстроился Спок.

– Знаю, но… лучше бы мы сообщили ему об этом вместе. 

– Что он сказал? – несмотря ни на что, Спок испытывал любопытство. 

Кёрк перекатился на бок и стянул с тарелки клубнику. Одну ягоду он взял для себя, а вторую неторопливо скормил Споку. Клубника была теплой и сладкой, и вулканец тут же почувствовал, как на самом деле голоден. 

Джим лежал рядом, оперевшись на локти, и задумчиво посасывал свою ягоду.

– Он сказал, что мы подходим друг другу… нет. На самом деле, он сказал, что мы созданы друг для друга. Именно так, – он улыбнулся, и в его глазах полыхнуло золото. – Он сообразительнее, чем кажется, верно?

– Временами, – признал Спок. Он ответил на улыбку глазами – так, как делал это всегда. 

Кёрк слизнул с губ клубничный сок.

– Я умираю с голода.

Глядя на этот нежно-розовый язык, Спок почувствовал, как что-то в нем приходит в движение.

– Я нахожу свой собственный аппетит требующим внимания. 

Покачав головой, Кёрк цокнул языком и бросил на него вызывающий взгляд из-под ресниц.

– Ты вообще думаешь о чем-то, кроме секса? Людям иногда необходимо питание, знаешь ли. 

– Конечно, – Спок взял еще одну ягоду и медленно провел ей по позвоночнику Кёрка, сверху вниз, до самого углубления между ягодиц. – Я понимаю.

– С другой стороны, – Кёрк придвинулся ближе, прекращая игру, – я могу еще немного потерпеть…

Спок перекатился и накрыл тело Джима своим, пряча улыбку в коротких волосках на его затылке.

 

* * *

Через какое-то время Спок проснулся и обнаружил, что человек стоит, завернувшись в простынь, у двери на балкон. Довольно сильно похолодало, но ему было тепло, поскольку Кёрк заботливо завернул его в одеяло.

– Джим, – позвал он просто потому, что захотелось произнести его имя.

– Дождь идет, – тихо отозвался Кёрк. Он развернулся и улыбнулся вулканцу. 

Спок поднялся с кровати и подошел. Распахнув простынь, Кёрк притянул Спока к своему теплому телу и снова укутал их обоих мягкой тканью. Они стояли и смотрели за тем, как идет дождь, а лежащая в окне напротив сонная серая кошка смотрела за ними. 

– «Как рай утрачу, родину мою?» – тихо процитировал Кёрк.

Мильтон, – автоматически констатировал про себя Спок, но сдержался.

– Ты всегда это делаешь, – вместо этого сообщил он.

– Утрачиваю рай?

– М-м-м.

– А ведь верно, – мягко усмехнулся он.

– Ты не создан для него. И все же, никогда не прекращаешь его искать. Полагаю… это одно из главных качеств, за которые я тебя люблю.

Кёрк судорожно сглотнул и крепче прижал к себе Спока. 

– У нас мало времени, Спок, – через какое-то время снова заговорил он. – Нам скоро придется принять ряд важных решений.

– Да. 

– А еще я хочу подробнее послушать про твой визит к Бобу Уэсли.

– Я хотел бы обсудить с тобой несколько касающихся этой беседы вопросов.

– Думаю, тебе стоит это сделать.

Спок уткнулся носом в теплое местечко прямо за ухом Джима и всей грудью вдохнул его запах.

– Тем менее, не прямо сейчас.

Они стояли так до тех пор, пока у Кёрка громко не заурчало в животе. Он застонал.

– Если мы в скором времени не раздобудем еды, то я начну есть тебя.

– Я согласен.

– Ты, мой вулканский друг, дурно на меня влияешь.

Спок приподнял бровь. Эффектный жест был испорчен урчанием его собственного желудка. Кёрк расхохотался.

– Вот видишь, твой желудок со мной согласен. Смотри, дождь уже почти стих, – он задумчиво посмотрел на вулканца. – Скажи, как ты относишься к джазовой музыке?

Спок повернулся, не слишком заботясь о том, что от этого движения простынь может выскользнуть из хватки Кёрка. Он стиснул Джима в объятия, желая только одного: сделать ему приятное, вызвать улыбку.

– Все, что тебе хочется, Джим.

– Для начала… еще раз в душ. Потом в какое-нибудь великолепное место на ужин – желательно к воде. Пока мы едим, можем обсудить наши дальнейшие действия. А потом, если удастся отыскать хорошее заведение, послушать джаз, – он отклонился немного, чтобы заглянуть Споку в глаза. – Нормально звучит для начала? 

– Для начала, – согласился Спок, покусывая его ухо.

– Тебе стоит это прекратить, если не хочешь, чтобы я рухнул в голодный обморок.

– Как пожелаешь, – Спок неохотно его отпустил. 

Кёрк понимающе ухмыльнулся и взял его за руку.

– Пойдем. 

Этот дождь был последним, что видел тем летом Новый Орлеан. К вечеру в воздухе уже явно ощущался осенний холодок, и ночью они закрыли балконные двери и разожгли огонь в камине.

Как и все влюбленные, они сознавали ценность времени, поэтому использовали оставшиеся часы по полной. Когда следующим утром они покидали древний город, то пообещали себе, что однажды вернутся в то место, где впервые любили друг друга, впервые причинили друг другу боль, впервые расстались и вновь нашли, спустя три года, дорогу домой. 

* * *

Командующий адмирал Хэйхатиро Ногура просматривал свои заметки для пресс-конференции, одновременно размышляя над вопросами долга и чести, в тот момент, когда его отвлек вызов адъютанта из приемной.

– Да, коммандер?

– Поступил запрос, сэр, – ригеллианец помолчал пару секунд. – От адмирала Уэсли. Он просит, чтобы вы подключились к каналу Д-387.

Брови Ногуры недоуменно приподнялись:

– Сейчас, Атт? 

– Да, сэр. 

Охваченный любопытством, адмирал повернулся к окну, которое обеспечивало ему вид на мост «Золотые ворота». 

– Компьютер, активировать головизор. Дельта три-восемь-семь, – матовое стекло превратилось в непрозрачное и на нем появилось изображение. Когда он сообразил, на что сейчас смотрит, внутри все похолодело. И почему он постоянно недооценивает этого человека?

– Компьютер, показать рейтинги, коэффициент участия респондентов и демографические показатели этой программы, – он откинулся в своем плюшевом кресле и стал ждать, какой же козырь на этот раз достанет из рукава Джеймс Кёрк.

* * *

Как всегда ухоженная, Максин Уокер – бывший корреспондент Совета и в высшей степени информированная ведущая самой популярной в квадранте новостной передачи – одарила своих гостей идеальной улыбкой и указала им на места у стильного журнального столика.

– Добро пожаловать на шоу, адмирал, коммандер. 

– Спасибо, Максин, – ответил Джеймс Кёрк, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Нам очень приятно быть здесь, – он устремил в камеру свою совершенно обезоруживающую улыбку. 

Сохраняя свое обычное серьезно-дружелюбное выражение лица, Уокер обратилась к своей виртуальной аудитории:

– Сегодня у нас в гостях два человека, которые не нуждаются в представлении. Адмирал Джеймс Т. Кёрк, исполняющий обязанности капитана звездолета Энтерпрайз, и его многолетний старший помощник коммандер Спок, – она обернулась к мужчинам. – Господа, как вы себя чувствуете в качестве героев дня?

Смущение Кёрка было совершенно искренним:

– Если и есть среди нас герои, то ими стоит назвать офицеров, отдавших свои жизни во имя защиты Земли.

Тон Уокер был глубоко сочувственным:

– Да, конечно, я совершенно не хотела преуменьшить того, чем мы все обязаны этим мужчинам и женщинам. Тем не менее, вы двое также должны получить награды за отвагу на пятничной церемонии, не так ли?

Кёрк бросил на Спока взгляд.

– Что ж, это так, однако… 

– Адмирал, вы должны понимать, как благодарны жители Земли и вам обоим, и вашей команде. Не каждый день население планеты сталкивается с угрозой полного уничтожения.

– У меня отличная команда, – признал Кёрк.

Уокер сверилась со своими заметками.

– Это ведь не первый раз, когда вас двоих награждают за должностные успехи? – ее брови приподнялись. – Очень впечатляющий список. Пальмовая ветвь Аксанара, Легион Чести, множественные награды за отвагу, Орден Мужества – строго между нами, похоже, не найдется такой планеты, которая не обязана вам за спасение от той или иной угрозы. 

Кёрк улыбнулся:

– Строго между нами, я полагаю, что ваши предположения мало соответствуют реальности.

– Что ж, после того, как я смутила вас целиком и полностью, всем нам хочется услышать рассказ о вашем последнем приключении.

– Боюсь, мы не так много можем вам рассказать, мисс Уокер, – с сожалением отозвался Спок. – Большая часть информации на данный момент строго засекречена, а остальная часть будет раскрыта этим вечером на конференции.

– И вам об этом хорошо известно, поскольку мы это обговорили перед программой, – вставил Кёрк.

Она легко сдалась:

– Ну, меня нельзя винить за попытку, – она откинулась в своем кресле и приняла вид человека, собирающегося начать разговор по душам. – Что ж, тогда давайте немного поговорим об ушедших в историю событиях, договорились?

Мужчины обменялись взглядами.

– Ох, – драматически прошептал Кёрк, – во что мы позволили себя втянуть, Спок? 

Уокер снисходительно улыбнулась:

– Что вы можете рассказать нам о «корбомайте», адмирал? 

Кёрк усмехнулся и покачал головой:

– О, нет. Этот вопрос вам стоить задать коммандеру Споку.

– Коммандер?

Спок вежливо кивнул: 

– Корбомайт, да. Я помню этот случай… 

* * *

– Комак слушает. 

Ногура отключил звук на мгновение.

– Билл, ты это смотришь?

– Да, – зловеще прорычал в ответ Комак. – Гарри сообщил мне.

– И что ты думаешь? 

– Кёрк хитрец, не стоит ему в этом отказывать. Мы не говорили ему, что он не вправе давать дополнительные интервью, – Ногура практически услышал, как Комак пожал плечами. – Впрочем, он следует выбранному курсу. Не представляю, как нам может помешать лишняя реклама, если они не наговорят лишнего.

Ногура невесело улыбнулся:

– Не думаю, что мы должны об этом беспокоиться, эти двое не натворят глупостей. Ты видел рейтинги передачи? Это сейчас самая популярная программа в двадцати семи сетях. 

– Погоди, – Ногура услышал, как его собеседник пощелкал кнопками просмотра статистики. – Боже правый. Да это смотрит пол сектора. 

– Именно. Пол сектора смотрит на «героев дня» – Кёрка и Спока с Энтерпрайз. Сложновато будет побить это достижение. В данный момент они, вероятнее всего, утроили аудиторию, которая будет смотреть на нас в пятницу. Не говоря уже о сегодняшней пресс-конференции. 

Комак замолчал, глядя на монитор. На экране Максин Уокер с самым серьезным видом расспрашивала своих гостей о Бета Найобе и смертельной чуме, которая несколько лет назад задержала там Энтерпрайз. 

– Раньше, он никогда не занимался такими вещами, – наконец сказал Комак. – Мне всегда казалось, что он боится камер. Однако я все равно не понимаю, чего он пытается добиться.

– Да? А у меня есть парочка идей на этот счет, – мрачно отозвался Ногура. 

* * *

В офицерской комнате отдыха собралась куча народу, чтобы посмотреть интервью. Боб Уэсли наслаждался программой, устроившись за угловым столиком. Джим и вулканец были практически так же естественны перед камерами, как и сама Макс. Его идея была проста и прямолинейна, но именно такими часто бывают самые лучшие идеи. 

Посмотрим, как после этого тебе удастся разбить эту команду, Старик, – подумал он, улыбаясь. После того, как завтра все сети будут приглашать их на свои шоу... 

Нужно будет не забыть в ближайшем будущем сводить Макс в самый лучший суши-бар. Она любит эту кухню, а он многим ей обязан. 

* * *

В гримерной студии «герои дня» ждали, пока их вызовут для участия во второй половине шоу. 

– Хороши, чертяки, – поддразнил их Маккой, присаживаясь рядом с Кёрком. Они смотрели повтор последних пяти минут программы. – Спок, этот оператор, похоже, в тебя влюбился.

– В самом деле, доктор? – разочаровал его вулканец, не желая ввязываться в словесную перепалку.

Кёрк пил минеральную воду и не отрывал взгляд от монитора. За получасовым интервью Уокер должна будет последовать интерактивная часть шоу, во время которой аудитория получит возможность задавать вопросы гостям. И именно на реакцию аудитории они рассчитывали больше всего. У них выходило совсем неплохо, но Джим нервничал куда сильнее, чем если бы встретился сейчас с дюжиной клингонских боевых крейсеров. 

– Расслабься, – посоветовал Маккой. – Вы оба здорово справляетесь. Осталось всего полчаса.

– Тебе легко говорить, – пробормотал Кёрк. В комнате было прохладно, но он чувствовал жар. – Как я все это ненавижу. 

Маккой утешительно похлопал его по руке.

– Просто думай об Энтерпрайз, Джим.

– Я думаю, и в этом-то проблема. Кто бы мог предположить, что я когда-либо окажусь в таком положении? – он исподлобья посмотрел на Спока. – Как ты ухитряешься не нервничать? – Темные глаза блеснули – так, что только Кёрк мог понять значение этого блеска, и он сообразил, что вулканец нервничает – просто лучше это скрывает. Он улыбнулся и почувствовал себя немного лучше. – Прости, дурацкий вопрос.

Маккой щелкнул пальцами.

– Эй, у меня идея. Если все получится, то нужно будет отметить. Я угощаю.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты несколько забегаешь вперед, Боунс? – удивился Кёрк.

Доктор пожал плечами.

– У меня хорошее предчувствие. Кроме того, – он ухмыльнулся, – у нас еще есть, что отметить. 

Кёрк посмотрел на Спока и ничего был не в силах с тобой поделать. Его улыбка и прилившая к щекам краска на корню разрушили попытку оставаться невозмутимым. 

Так-то лучше, – подумал Маккой, заметив, как напряжение покинуло Кёрка. Оно покинуло в тот же миг и Спока – будто между ними была какая-то невидимая его глазу связь. Господи, как он по ним скучал. А еще он подумал о том, что не в первый раз видит, как его друзья без слов ведут целый диалог, и в горле Леонарда Маккоя внезапно встал комок, и, кажется, от смущения покраснели уши. Спасла его открывшаяся дверь.

– Две минуты, господа, – сообщила Уокер.

* * *

В конце концов, именно эта получасовая часть «Живого ИнтерВью» собрала бо́льшую аудиторию, чем любая транслировавшаяся по головидению за последние шесть лет программа, и Максин Уокер с огромным трудом удерживалась от счастливой улыбки. С того места, где она сидела, были видны технические мониторы, на которых отображалась статистика входящих звонков, и на пульте горели абсолютно все лампочки. 

Могло ли ей повезти сильнее? Два сидевших перед ней человека были слишком хороши, чтобы оказаться правдой. Черт побери, да они же только что спасли планету! Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как на Земле в последний раз появлялись настоящие герои? И как будто это было мало, они к тому же оказались неприхотливы, умны, забавны и великолепны до мозга костей. Интересно, им хотя бы приходит в голову, как редка такая комбинация качеств?

Когда шоу уже подходило к концу, Максин все-таки позволила себе улыбнуться. Определенно, нужно будет не забыть в ближайшем будущем сводить Боба в самый лучший ресторан с кухней Центавры. Он любит эту еду, а она многим ему обязана.

* * *

– Я благодарю всех за вопросы, но, боюсь, наш сегодняшний эфир подошел к концу. Однако перед тем, как мы разойдемся по домам, я дам вам двоим шанс ответить на самый важный вопрос – тот, который задавала сегодня большая часть аудитории. Какое будущее ждет капитана и команду Энтерпрайз? Корабль был на модернизации почти три года. Отправитесь ли вы вновь исследовать глубокий космос?

Кёрк сцепил руки, слабо улыбнулся и попытался притвориться, что ему есть, что скрывать.

– Боюсь, Максин, ответа вам придется пару дней подождать – так же, как и нам самим. Но главной задачей звездолета всегда остается исследование. Я очень надеюсь на то, что Энтерпрайз направят выполнять именно ты функции, для которых она была разработана.

Уокер тепло улыбнулась.

– Господа, огромное вам спасибо за то, что присоединились к нам сегодня, и я искренне надеюсь, что в самом ближайшем будущем вы снова примете участие в моем шоу. А также, от лица всех жителей Солнечной системы и бесчисленного числа дружественных планет я хотела бы сказать…

– Компьютер, выключить головизор, – приказал Ногура, и комната погрузилась в тишину. 

Командующий адмирал Звездного флота смотрел на большой красный пролет моста из окна своей башни и думал, что только стратег самого высокого порядка способен был столь легко перехитрить такого, как он, старого лиса, и что он будет дураком, если позволит этому великому стратегу оставить службу во Флоте. 

Что ж, – иронично рассудил он, – безусловно, совсем не стыдно проиграть в сражении капитану Энтерпрайз.

* * *

Кёрк спустился со сцены со вздохом облегчения. Безусловно, ему придется еще много раз повторять все это в течение четырехчасовой конференции, но сравниться с только что закончившимся шоу уже ничто не сможет.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, он повернулся к Споку.

– Ну, и что ты обо всем этом думаешь?

Спок посмотрел на него без выражения.

– Я удовлетворен тем, что обязанности офицера Звездного флота не предполагают регулярного вовлечения в такую деятельность.

– Да, но ты думаешь, что это сработало, Спок?

– Если нет, – сказал Маккой, спускаясь из будки техников в фойе, – то я сожгу свою счастливую кроличью лапку. Спок, не смотри так меня, это чертова фигура речи, – он остановился и, улыбаясь, покачался на каблуках. – Вы оба были просто великолепны. А теперь пойдем найдем эту прелестную леди и угостим ее выпивкой. 

Как раз в это мгновение сияющая Уокер вышла из соседнего помещения.

– У меня горят уши.

Маккой подставил ей локоть, и она за него взялась.

– Мисс Уокер, мы с друзьями собирались отправиться куда-нибудь, чтобы промочить горло. Присоединитесь к нам?

– С удовольствием, доктор, – она ухмыльнулась. – И зовите меня Макс.

Макс? – одними губами проговорил Кёрк за спиной доктора, обращаясь к Споку. 

И вулканец, конечно, почти не улыбнулся.

* * *

Поздним вечером Спок сидел в одиночестве за самым дальним столиком в находящемся над доками офицерском клубе. Это был длинный день, и его большую часть он провел в центре всеобщего внимания – как перед камерами, так и после, на пресс-конференции. Казалось, глаза незнакомцев следуют за ним повсюду, и он чувствовал себя крайне некомфортно от свалившейся на него известности. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас отправиться в какое-нибудь тихое место, где он сможет остаться наедине с Джимом. Едва ли они коснулись друг друга пару раз за прошедшие восемнадцать часов, и это время показалось ему вечностью.

Как и планировалось, пресс-конференция прошла на Энтепрайз, и когда она была завершена, Ногура пригласил Кёрка к себе на пару минут. Поскольку они собирались встретиться с Маккоем в офицерском клубе, Джим попросил Спока отправиться вперед и пообещал последовать за ним, как только освободится.

В результате доктор отменил встречу… похоже, его знакомство с Максин Уокер затянулось на весь вечер. Так и вышло, что Спок сидел один среди незнакомцев и смотрел на корабль, в котором было заключено его будущее. 

Он почувствовал, когда Кёрк вошел в помещение, несмотря на то, что сидел спиной на расстоянии двадцати метров от входа. Это был тот самый магнитный импульс, тот самый электрический разряд, прокатившийся по его коже. Он не повернулся, и Джим, когда подошел, тоже не сказал ни слова – просто остановился позади кресла и положил руки на его плечи. Вместе они смотрели на свою родную серебристую красавицу, разделяя одни и те же воспоминания, а потом Кёрк слегка сжал его плечи, и Спок все понял.

Вулканец вздохнул с облегчением и триумфом, и почувствовал, как расслабляется узел, который незаметно для него самого стягивал все это время его внутренности.

Он думал, что было бы так хорошо откинуть голову назад, позволить Кёрку поцеловать его прямо здесь, на глазах у незнакомцев, на виду у всех офицеров, именно так, как Кёрк этого хотел прямо сейчас. Он мог чувствовать это его желание. Если это и могло бы произойти, то сейчас было самое время. Они не сделают, конечно, ничего подобного, но от одной только мысли огонь прокатился по каждому его нерву. Он отклонился совсем чуть-чуть и почувствовал, как кончики пальцев Кёрка погладили его затылок.

Через какое-то время Джим глубоко вздохнул.

– Она красавица, не правда ли?

Ответа, конечно, не требовалось, но Спок все равно сказал:

– Да. Она красавица. 

– Хочешь уйти отсюда? – тихо спросил Кёрк.

В ответ вулканец молча поднялся на ноги.

Плечо к плечу они направились к двери, и Споку казалось, что, словно единое целое,  
они движутся прямо в будущее, которое было столь же логичным, сколь любое, о котором он мог бы подумать. Его печаль о потерянном времени, о том, что все когда-нибудь закончится (ведь все когда-нибудь заканчивается), была так же велика, как и его радость. 

Они достигли выхода, и на пороге Кёрк остановился. Его рука легла на поясницу Спока, притягивая ближе, и этот жест был одновременно спонтанным и глубоко прочувствованным. На долю секунды он встретился с вулканцем взглядом. 

Спок подумал, как же это уместно, что он нашел свои ответы там, где они были все это время – в светло-карих глазах, что повернулись сейчас, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на серебряный корабль. 

**– конец –**


End file.
